What went on in Whitby, stays in Whitby
by markab
Summary: Aaron's back in Emmerdale for his Mum and James Barton's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

_**JUST TESTING THE WATER...**_

_**XXX**_

**It was the start of a fantastic day for Chas Dingle. She had spent the summer being romanced by James Barton and now it was the morning of their wedding day.**

**Of course, there had been some ups and downs between them. At times it seemed he was harbouring secrets from his past. But then again, who was SHE to complain...what with her past.**

**James made her happy and boy she needed to be happy.**

_She made her way across main street and saw Charity and Jai coming out of the shop._

_"Hey...shouldn't you be getting ready?" asked Charity._

_Chas pulled her hair out of her eyes and smiled at her, "Yeah...I should be...I just can't seem to believe this is really going to happen...me being in danger of actually being happy with a bloke"_

_Charity grabbed her arm and lead her back up to the pub, "you deserve it! After all the rotten blokes you've been saddled with...take it from me...James is a good'em"_

_**The wind was rushing against his helmet shield as Aaron came speeding along the country lanes. Emmerdale was around the next corner. He swerved the motorcyle into a siding and paused. **_

_**Back here. Back in Emmerdale.**_

_**Had the place changed much in the year and six months or so since he had been away?**_

_**Well his Mum was getting married. Marrying a Barton, so he must be a good bloke. John had been...so why not this James bloke.**_

_**He took in a few deep breaths and then went along his way into the village proper.**_

Chas was in back room of the pub having her air down by Bernice. Kerry was painting the bride to be's nails.

"There" Bernice cooed, "That should hold out for the rest of the day...well...should do", she pushed a strand of hair one way and then the other way.

Chas frowned, "You don't sound too convinced"

Kerry laughed, "Hey, don't diss her man! Bernies done a cracking blinder on you!"

Bernice's face snapped up, "Kerry...how many times do I have to tell you, it's BerNICE...not Bernie"

Diane came in with a tray of Champers.

Kerry was in like a rat up a drainpipe. Chas blew on her nails to dry them. Bernice took a glass of champers and took a sip.

_**Aaron was on the doorstep and fumbled for his door key.**_

"If you ever need a place to go, you've always got your key"

_**That's what Mum had said on the sunny day in Whitby, when she came to visit. Before all that stuff happened..before he was in there...in that place... all alone..**_

_**He shoved the key in the lock and pushed it open.**_

Priya turned from stocking up the crisps. She jumped at her...but then smiled when she realised the figure in leathers was Aaron.

"She not ready yet?", he said with a hint of a smile.

_**Chas was out in that hall in a flash.**_

_**"BABE BABE BABE! I didn't think you would come!"**_

_**Aaron leaned in for a hug and was laughing, "Do you think I would miss this?"**_

_**She looked at him. His hair was longer. And he had a face full of stubble, "You look all grown up"**_

_**"Mum! I'm 26!"**_

_**"but you are STILL my baby!"**_

It didn't seen five minutes ago when he had been sitting on the harbour front in Whitby. The seagulls had been circling like they alway did. Rats with wings.

_**Chas put her hand on his cheek, "babe? You were miles away...HEY...you not brought your best suit?"**_

_**She was looking about him for any sign of a bag or holdall.**_

_**"I'll borrow one of Adams"**_

He then nodded to the direction of the stairs, "My room still empty?"

"Box room...I'm afraid Bernice grabbed it when she came...I didn't think you'd be back"

Aaron sighed and looked up the stairs, "nor did I..."

"Aaron...YOU are ok...aren't you?"

Aaron broke into a smile for her, even though it was a tad on the sad side, "Of COURSE I am...why wouldn't I be?"

Chas nodded.

And watched him go up the stairs, he turned mid stair, "I'll just go grab a wash and then I'll go up to Butlers and go grab that suit off Adam"

_**He closed the bathroom door and stared at himself in the mirror. He sighed deeply and put the plug in the sinkhole and run the taps.**_

**(Dirty white walls...a green metal door that clanged. I hate the stink of this prison cell. He looked down to his grey sweat pants and rubbed his hands over his thighs.**

**Six months of this shit! SIX FUCKING MONTHS!)**

_**Aaron stared into the bathroom mirror. His eyes were fixed. He moved a hand to brush away a tear that was threatening to fall down his cheek.**_

_**And then he went to Adams.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Want more?**_


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

_**XXX**_

**Aaron drove the motorcyle into the gangway of Butlers Farm and came to a bit of a skid beside the parked up tractor.**

**Adam looked up from where he was having a morning cuppa from the fencing, bordering the hay barn. Was that...? It can't be? He wasn't meant to be out 'till...**

**Aaron pulled off the crash helmet and was no sooner then looking Adam in the eyeballs as he came over tipping away the rest of the brew.**

_**"It IS you! How did you manage this...I mean..."**_

**Aaron was silent. He held up is finger and put it to Adams lips to stop him from speaking any further.**

**Adam laughed.**

_**"Man of mystery, eh?"**_

_**"And lets keep it that way"**_

**They strolled side by side across the thick mud of the yard towards the barn. Adam looked at him again.**

_**"You look rough mate...you been sleeping rough again...?"**_

**Aaron paused. Talk about the death glare, so Adam shut up.**

_**"Okay okay! I'm only asking...it's been weeks since you texted"**_

**Aaron came to rest his arm on the lower gate of the hay barn. He looked up to the sun that was shining bright.**

_**"i'm glad the weathers being good to her...she deserves her day to be nice for her"**_

**Adam frowned. Then slapped his forehead.**

_**"Yours Mams wedding! Yeah...SO THAT'S WHY YOU..."**_

_**"Will you borrow us a suit?"**_

_**"Course...you do KNOW that I aint going mate"**_

**Aaron followed Adam towards the house. They paused on the freshhold.**

_**"You and James not get on...?"**_

_**"You could say that"**_

**Aaron followed him inside. He looked about the kitchen. Boy it was strange being in here again. He removed his leather gloves and stuffed them into his pockets and pulled the zip down on his leathers.**

**Adam turned from the stove.**

_**"You wanna brew, mate?"**_

**Aaron pulled on a chair and sat down at the table. He nodded yes and looked around again.**

_**"How's Little Jonny"**_

**Adam broke into a smile at the mention of his son's name.**

_**"Yeah...he's good mate...he's out with Mum and Kira in town..."**_

_**"How old is he now?"**_

_**"2 and a bit...", **_**Adam poured out the brews, **_**"...they certainly grow up fast..."**_

_**"Yeah they do..."**_

**Adam put the mug in front of Aaron.**

_**"I'll just go grab you that suit...hey, do you wanna wash or owt...waters hot...you can have a shower..."**_

(Aaron had the guy up against the tiled wall by his neck.

"IF YOU EVER LAY YOUR FUCKING FILTHY HAND ON ME AGAIN...I'LL KILL YEAH!"

The guy was dripping wet because they were in the prison showers.

"OI DINGLE! SCREWS!" Warned another inmate.

Aaron let go of Porkers neck and finished off with a parting death glare...SIX MONTHS...SIX MONTHS OF THIS!)

_**"...AARON?"**_

**Aaron looked up from staring into his mug. Aaron was at the doorway of the stairs, **_**"What?"**_

_**"A shower? Waters hot"**_

_**"I'm fine how I am, ta"**_

Chas and James' wedding went without a hitch. The church was mostly filled with Dingles but the likes of Betty and Pearl tagged along for a day out. Betty was disappointed of course, she could've almost predicted something bad happening. It always did with Chas and her weddings.

Aaron felt funny in Adam's suit. He slipped outside midway through and had a ciggy outside. The village was STILL the same. It never changed. Same old, boring old...safe old...Emmerdale.

He loosened his tie and undid the top button that was cutting into his neck. Before he knew it, everybody was out for the photos. Chas came forth and grabbed him and he was stuck in between her and James.

After the snaps, Chas turned to her son, "You okay? I saw you leave midway through the service"

Aaron flashed a quick smile and held up his packet of fags, "You know me...I like me smokes"

Cain was coming over and nodded his head into the direction of the parked motorbike, "See you've still got that thing...going good is it"

"Does me"

"Life treating you okay, is it?"

"so so"

Before Cain could ask anything else Aaron turned to his Mum, "right I'm off, you and Jimmy there have a good honeymoon..."

James stuck his hand out and Aaron shook it, then he was on his way.

"Nice kid"

Cain scowled at him.

Chas was running after Aaron as he pulled on his crash helmet, her dress flowing around her, "Aaron, babe...What's with the rush? Aren't you not staying for the reception?"

Aaron sat on the bike and ramped the starter pedal, he shook his head.

"I'll text yah soon. Promise", and with that he was zooming away into the direction of Butlers Farm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More soon. Reviews would be great.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

_**XXX**_

_**Thanks to those who have reviewed and my friend Faggy.**_

_**XXXX**_

**Aaron walked into the Barton kitchen. Adam turned around where he stood with his mother at the sink.**

**"Blimey, it can't be all over already!", laughed Adam.**

**Aaron tugged off the suit jacket and flipped it over his shoulder, "Errr...yeah it is...I'll go dump all this gear on your bed and i'll be off"**

**Moira flapped the teacloth his way, "Hey...you can't just breeze in here without a hello or a how are you...HOW rude"**

**Aaron glared at her, but Adam stood inbetween them, "Hey...everythings cool...Aarons just been to his Mums wedding and now hes off"**

**Moira tilted her head, "Oh? And how was it?"**

**Aaron shrugged at her, "So, so, I suppose"**

**Moira looked at Adam, "What's going on here?", Adam looked at Aaron, "...AM I MISSING SOMETHING?"**

**Aaron breathed out a sigh and then went up the steps to Adams room. Moira grabbed Adam before he could follow, "Ohhh no...I want to know what's going on..."**

**"There isn't anything going on"**

**"Oh yeah? Then WHY is he acting all shifty for? My god, if I haven't even have opened my mouth to speak, I think he would've completely ignored me"**

**Adam shook his head, "He's just having...some problems, that's all...he just needs to get off Mum, so please just keep it out of it, yeah"**

**Aaron stood on the stairs behind the door. He was listening. He screwed his face up, Adam had better not have said owt. He then opened the door and zipped up his leathers, "Right I'm off"**

**Moira turned back to the sink.**

**Adam followed Aaron out into the yard. They walked across the mud towards the motorcycle.**

**"Sorry about her...I never said owt to her...but she really wants to know what's going on"**

**Aaron put his gloves on and turned to him, "Yeah...well...thanks for not saying anything"**

**"I promised I wouldn't, didn't I"**

**Aaron slapped a hand over Adams shoulder and then cocked his leg over the bike to get it started.**

**Adam watched him rev up the engine and looked up, "You not gonna be sleeping rough again? Stay here if you want"**

**Aaron grabbed his helmet that hand been hanging on the handbar.**

**"What...stay here? In there? With her asking all them questions? No chance"**

**Adam dug into the pocket of his mucky green overalls, "Are you alright for money?"**

**Aaron looked at the 20 pound note his mate held up for him. Aaron licked his lips; but shook his head.**

**"I'm ok ta"**

**Adam swallowed, "Well you take care"**

**Aaron looked choked up, "DON'T! I can't deal with emotions at the minute"**

**And then slapping down the helmet visor, he sped off at speed to the end of the drive. He looked back at him once and then sped off down the lanes to god knows where.**

_Moira was sat at the table when Adam came back inside._

_"He gone?"_

_"Yeah...you got the tea on?"_

_Moira shook her head, "Kira said she'd do it...Adam...what IS going on...why the rush?"_

_Adam forced out a chuckle, "well he's got a flight to catch..."_

_"Yeah...Spain wasn't it?"_

_Adam made himself a brew, "Yeah, I said...he's been working out there for six months"_

_Moira frowned, "I know it does rain in Spain sometimes, but the way he looks it must've been everyday..."_

_"Mum...leave it, please...it's not YOUR problem...it's not mine...it's his...but...I'm his mate and if he needs me, then I'll be there for him"_

(Aaron hated the dark. Especially in this damp cell. And it WAS damp. He knew a thing or two about damp...of what he's learnt...he looked to the shadows of the ceiling...at least the shouting had stopped. Him down the hall. Psycho Phil. Hits everyone on sight.

Well, not him...if he tried to hit him...

At least he had a cell to himself. There was another bunk in the corner but it was unmade so no sign of a cell mate just yet. But if he had a choice, then Dave was a best bet.

He held out his fist infront of him...the cuts were healing now...he could feel them with his other hand in the darkness.

It was silent.

Strange...prisons were meant to be noisey, or was that just a myth?

SIX MONTHS...SIX FUCKING MORE MONTHS OF THIS!)

_At the pub in Emmerdale, Chas Barton was removing her makeup. James was taking a shower. It had been a great day. The sun shone for them and the service went smoothly._

_She turned from the dresser and smiled to herself. Life was good. Life HAD been good to her this year._

_Stuff all the Gordons and the Carls and the Franks...James was for keeps and for a change not a complete and utter psycho._

_She sighed. It was a shame Aaron had to rush off so quickly. She grabbed her phone from the side and scrolled down to his name and pushed call._

_**"Yeah what"**_

_"Just checking that you are okay...after leaving so early...wish you could've stayed on for the reception"_

_**"I had to go...look, Mum...now's not a good time...I'll text yah"**_

_"Okay love...love you...be safe"_

_James came into the bedroom with a bathtowel around him, "That's me done"_

_Chas nodded and wiped away the tear, "Oh good...I just want to have a long hot soak"_

_**On the hard shoulder of the M60, Aaron was sat on the verge with his phone in hand. His bike was parked up nearby. He looked up to the moon. It was good to see the moon again. He pocketed the phone and sighed. What was he going to do now? Go to Manchester? Liverpool? Blackpool...but that didn't seem right.**_

_**He laid back on the verge and closed his eyes. He reached for his cigs and lit one and puffed on it deep in thought.**_

_**He sighed again and pulled out his phone and scrolled down, the light of the phone reflecting his face.**_

_**He pressed call.**_

_**"Dave...it's Aaron Dingle...I might need to stay another night if that's poss...I tried going back but it's hard...even the excuse of it being Mums wedding day didn't help...cheers...see you in 5"**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

_**XXX**_

A/N: I hope my readers are enjoying this. Aaron's in a bad place at the minute in this...

The plan is 30 chapters. Aaron is a very secretive and private person and like a jigsaw, over that time, there will be gradual revealing of what has happened to him.

Warning: Some offensive language, I have been picked up on that a few times in the past! Sorry.

_**XXXX**_

_**Aaron Dingle rode his motorcycle up the dark back street. Three of the 6 street lamps weren't working making it darker than it should be.**_

_**One side of the street was peoples backyards with high walls and broken gates, the other side of the street was a bit of a wasteland with a burnt out car being the only notable feature.**_

_**He looked up to the last building in the terrace. Top floor, that was Daves.**_

_**He lept of the bike and free wheeled it into the back yard and forcing the gate shut behind it.**_

_**He then went up the narrow brick steps that rounded to the front of the building and pressed Flat 5.**_

_**Dave was at the door. And Aaron pushed his way inside. The hallway was lit by a naked bulb and a grey threadbare carpet.**_

_**"Soz about this mate...but like I said..."**_

_**Dave nodded and thumbed the way up the stairs, "No probs get yourself up them stairs fella"**_

**Dave's rooms were quite bland, but Aaron was used to it. He had been staying here on and off for the last 6 weeks or so...since his release.**

**Dave was closing the door. The room stunk of cannabis joints.**

**"Wanna brew or sommit?"**

**Aaron unzipped his leathers and nodded, "No..."**

**Dave plonked himself onto the scraggy couch. A couple if the springs were poking through, and Aaron knew all about that because he generally slept on the sofa while he was here.**

**Dave was dressed in a pair of old trakkies and a grey hoodie. The hood was perminently up.**

**Aaron sat on the floor and nodded to the small fridge, "Gotta a beer hiding in there...?"**

**Dave looked at him.**

**Aaron put on his best grin.**

**"THAT doesn't work on me...if you had a pair of tits and a nice crack to rest my cock in then maybe I'll give you one...a beer not a..."**

**Aaron was giving him a glare and shaking his head, "I KNOW what you meant by it mate!"**

**"So...you went back then?"**

**Aaron nodded but didn't elaberate further.**

**"Look mate...you know how it is when you get out...it's hard to adjust"**

**Aaron looked about him, "I was only in there for six months! There's nothing to adjust to"**

**"Got any smokes?"**

**Aaron sat up and smiled at him, "I'll trade yah...one cig for one beer"**

**Dave laughed, "You still think you are inside"**

**Dave reached and opened the fridge and chucked the lad a can of fosters, Aaron in turn handed over a cigarette.**

**Dave screwed his face up, "It's abit bent, int it?"**

**"Yep...abit like me"**

**Dave lit up the ciggy and exhaled and looked at Aaron, the lad pulled the ring on the can, "Couch alright?"**

**"Yeah sweet..."**

**Dave grabbed an ashtray and sniffed as he pulled a curtain across at the window, "If you ARE gonna go back, then you best do it...I'm not gonna be around for much longer"**

**Aaron looked at him and frowned, "What? You going somewhere?"**

**"Yeah...I hate it out here...I'm gonna get meself back inside"**

**"You're mad...anyway, you might NOT even get sent to Elmley"**

**"No I'm not, and I don't care where they send me...it's just that...this life, outside...it's just not me man...I'm so used to being told what to do and all that shit, I can't get me head around it", he stubbed out the ciggy into the ashtray.**

**Aaron finished his beer.**

**Dave had been in and out of prison for the last 20 years. He was only 36.**

**Aaron watched as Dave chucked a blanket onto the couch, "There..."**

**"So what have you got planned then? How are you gonna get back inside this time?"**

**Dave laughed as he went towards the room that was his bedroom, "Best you don't know...see you in the morning"**

**Aaron nodded and Dave closed the door. Aaron crushed his beer can and tossed it in the corner where there were other cans littered about. It was shit in here, but it was warmer then outside in the open.**

**He stood and pulled the curtain across properly then switched off the shadeless lamp.**

**He then took the itchy style blanket and flapped it over him as he laid down onto the couch.**

**He closed his eyes.**

_(He opened them and he was in the prison cell. Four white grubby shifted in his bed and the mattress squeaked. He thought about Mum...the only phone call he had made was to Adam and he knew the score, or some of it. He knew what's gone on,well, most of it.. He knew the drill to what to tell her._

_Adam said he'd visit when he could._

_Just don't go asking any questions, that was all he had said to him. He was here and that was that._

_Dave had told him about the guy in this cell before. Aitkins. He was raped in the showers by Porker. Well if Porker tried anything with him, then there'd be trouble._

_SIX MONTHS...SIX SHITTY MONTHS OF THIS!)_

_**Off Course Aaron never went back to Emmerdale the next day. It was too soon. He had to have a good excuse, and besides Mum'll be off on her honeymoon now.**_

_**Dave had saw him off in the morning and then, after a day of wandering the streets of Harrigate, he ended up in a bar. He had a little money. But it was running out.**_

_**It was a gay bar. It was all classy and new and had seats and tables that looked over the dance floor. He just sat there with a bottle of beer in his leather and big boots.**_

_**He got the eye. He ALWAYS got the eye. But he wasn't interested, he had more important things to deal with.**_

_**He picked up his bottle and his eyes set onto the middle of the dance floor...his eyes were starting to water like he was thinking of something quite painful.**_

_**He forced himself to snap out of it, by rubbing his hand across his face.**_

_**The Music was shit. He didn't know any of it. He downed his beer and stood up and went to leave by the stairs.**_

_**"Can I buy you a drink?"**_

_**Aaron turned and was about to give whoever it was the parting death glare when he actually could see this lad was quite cute, so he softened. He hadn't got time for all that.**_

_**"Sorry kid..."**_

_**And he was on his way.**_

_**Aaron walked up the street and headed for his bike. He was horny as fuck. He bit his lip and turned back to the club across the street.**_

_Aaron forced the boy down on his cock in the alleyway. He breathed heavily and looked up to the dark night sky. _

_The lad was lapping him up. Aaron lowered his leathers abit lower so the lad could really deep throat him._

_The lad smiled and really went to work on him, Aaron pulled up his vest abit as he moaned. The lad could see the tattoo on the right side of Aaron's arm. It was composed of a heart a rose and the name Johnson or something like it...while he made Aaron moan even more with his mouth and right hand, his other hand reached for the pockets._

_...till he came._

_That was it. Finished._

_He wasn't horny now, he was spent._

_"You can go now"_

_The lad looked abit miffed._

_"Get out of it" Aaron growled. His eyes hard._

_The lad scarpered up the alley and was gone. Aaron pulled up his leathers and zipped himself up._

_Wait..._

_"FUCKING LITTLE SCUMBAG!"_

_He dived out into the street and realised that the lad was long gone. So was his wallet and phone._

_Now that was an expensive you little cunt!_

_All he had was the keys to his bike. _

_And now there wasn't anything he could do..._

_But to go back...to Emmerdale._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

_**XXX**_

("Aaron Dingle...take a seat lad...How have you settled in?"

Silence.

"Well, just to let you know, I'll be your key officer during your stay here...If you have any problems with the other inmates, or you just need somebody to talk to, I'll be here"

Silence.

"I can see from your file that you've been through a lot Aaron..."

Silence.

"Aaron, we are only here to help you...it still must be very raw for you...what happened...is that why you did what you did...?"

"WHAT ARE YOU? MY FUCKING JUDGE!"

_Aaron made his way up the wing. He was dressed in the standard sweat pants and sweatshirt. He leaned upon the railing and looked down at a group of lads playing pool._

_They were a boutrous bunch. Clones. All had skin heads and piercings. All had tattoos up and down their arms and necks and faces._

_All looked like they had never seen the free light of day for years on end._

_They were laughing and joking._

_Dave was then at his side. The lad seemed okay compared to some blokes he saw around the place, "I see they had you in the office"_

_"Yep"_

_"They do that...my guess is...they try and get into your emotions...your weaknesses...so they can get something on you"_

_Aaron toyed with his sweatshirt sleeves, pulling at a loose end and shrugged, "they'll be wasting their time on me, then"_

_Dave leant his back on the rail, "You seem like an alright kind of guy to me...I bet THIS is your first time inside...am I right?"_

_Aaron torn his gaze away from the pool game and shot a glare at him, "You know jack shit about me"_

_"No I don't...but i'd like to...but just for the record, I don't go in for all that fluffy airy fairie pally matie kinda thing..."_

_Aaron blew out a laugh,"...what, and I look like somebody who does?"_

_Dave laughed, "No you don't...but I still say that it's your first time inside, I can smell it a mile off...but it's okay, your secret is safe with me"_

_It WAS his first time. Aaron just sighed and didn't attempt to deny it further._

_Dave nudged him, "got any smokes on yah?"_

_Aaron met his look and half smiled, "got any beers?"_

_Dave laughed, "that can be arranged...", he nodded towards the punters around the pool table on the level below, "Now...these are the guys you should stay away from...")_

_**{The seagulls were in the sky again. Aaron was looking up at them as they soared over Whitby bay.**_

_**They were like vultures picking at a carcus.**_

_**The sun was shining bright and its rays were dancing about in the water**_

_**There is laughter...holidaymakers. Day trippers. The locals at the fish market...Locals like him.**_

_**He swallowed. As the blue lights were flashing behind him. He turned his head and stood up slowly. Waiting...because he knew this was coming...}**_

**Adam Barton came out the farmhouse and headed towards the hay barn. The first thing he noticed was the motorcycle parked up just inside of it. That looked like...**

**He hurried over and pushed the gate and looked about the barn. It looked empty. He scratched his head and then saw a booted foot sticking out from behind a bale of straw. He rounded the corner and saw Aaron lying there, a piece of tarparlin pulled over him.**

**The lad was deado. Adam nudged Aaron's foot, and he was sitting up almost immediately.**

**"What are you doing here, lad? I thought you were long gone?"**

**Aaron sighed and stood up, chucking the tarparlin to one side, "Yeah...thing is...I was, well..."**

**"Well what?"**

**"I were flaming done over, wasn't I...they took me cash"**

**"Ohhhh I KNEW it...you ARE still sleeping rough..."**

**Aaron shook his head, "No I was staying with a mate...sort of..."**

**"Him, from inside? That Dan or..."**

**"Dave..."**

**Adam looked back toward the house then back at Aaron, "look...everyones out at the minute...go and grab yourself a shower...you look like shit"**

**"cheers"**

**Aaron was quick up the stairs and had a shower, then dried himself off in Adams bedroom. As he did do he looked at the pictures on the side. Adam and his wife on their wedding day and a couple of pics of Jonny, their son.**

**Adam was at the door, "Soz mate...I've left you out some clothes...it's only trakkies and a sweat shirt"**

**Aaron laughed, "You can have too much of a good thing"**

**"Oh sorry mate, I didn't think"**

**"It's fine...at least it's not grey"**

**Adam watched as Aaron sat on the end of the bed with the towel around him. "Flaming hell...someones done a right belter on you"**

**Aaron dismissed the bruises on his body, "It's nowt...just some crazy psycho inside"**

**Adam came to sit next to him, "She still thinks you've been working in Spain you know...your Mum and that..."**

**"Best keep it that way...she'll only mither"**

**"But mate...she don't even know that..."**

**Aaron stood up and picked up the trakkies, "...I gotta get dressed, do you mind! Look...thanks for this...but, just...I don't want to talk about it..."**

**Adam stood and patted Aaron's shoulder and walked out of the bedroom. Aaron pulled on the trakkies and sweatshirt. He bit his bottom lip and slowly came to meet his image in the mirror.**

**{his mind drifted off seeing silent images...he was in a club. Sitting at the bar. He was laughing...as he got off that bar stool and headed towards the dance floor}**

**Aaron's eyes turned away from the mirror and overted to the carpet.**

**Was that the last time he laughed...laughed for real? That night?**

**Suddenly he heard voices. Moira and back...he swallowed down hard and went out the bedroom and went down the stairs.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

_**XXX**_

**(Aaron...from your file I see that you haven't filled in the part of next of kin..."**

**Silence.**

**"We have to put a name down...there MUST be somebody surely...Mum? Dad?"**

**"My Dads DEAD!"**

**"And your Mum?"**

**"...put Adam down...Adam Barton, he's a mate...if anything happens to me inside...then you phone him"**

**"Adam Barton...okay...mind you, flicking through your file I can see that you were..."**

**"ADAM BARTON! ARE YOU DEAf? CALL HIM IF YOU NEED TO...END OF")**

_**"Does Chas know you are back?"**_

_**Aaron looked up at Moira as he sat in the living room with a mug of tea, "How can she...shes on her honeymoon"**_

_**Moira came and sat opposite him, "Shes WORRIED about you...WE all are"**_

_**Aaron was giving Adam evils, "What's HE said?"**_

_**Adam was automatically on the defense, "I've said nowt mate...I promised I wouldn't"**_

_**Moira was looking at them in turn, "You two are up to your necks in lies aren't you...", she fixed her eyes on Aaron, "...you...if YOU'VE been in Spain for the last six months, then you can start calling me Fred..."**_

_**Aaron everted his eyes, "will you keep you beek out"**_

_**Adam sighed and sat down, "Mum...it's a long story, yeah...IF Aaron wants to open up...he will...just don't push him"**_

_**Aaron stood up, "Look...I'm wasting me time here...if SHES on her honeymoon, I'll kip at the pub"**_

_**Adam went to go after him, but Moira stopped him, "let him be...he just needs to calm that temper of his"**_

_**"If you've been through what he's been through...", he stopped and looked away.**_

_**Moira held out her hand and turned her sons face to face her, "been through what Adam? What's happened to him?"**_

_**Adam screwed his face up and shook his head, "It's not my place to tell...but the LAST thing he needs his grief believe me..."**_

_**And then he stomped off. Moira called after him, "He should THINK of his mother...she's worried sick about him"**_

Outside in the farm-yard, Aaron was heading across the mud to the barn and his bike. Adam chased after him, "Aaron wait up will yeah...I'm sorry about her"

Aaron paused and turned, "I can't deal with it...I thought I could, but I can't Adam, I can't"

Adam hurried over and hugged his made, "Aaron it's all right"

"Aaron was fighting back the tears, "It's NOT alright...it'll NEVER be alright...not with me...not ever"

"Oh mate"

Aaron pulled away. His face screwed up in pain and he sniffed the tears back in one hit, "I need to get to the pub...I need to have a think about what I'm gonna do next"

Adam nodded and watched as Aaron pulled on his crash helmet and reversed the bike out of the barn by foot, then fired up the engine, he turned to Adam, his blue eyes looking all sad, "I wish I was dead", he whispered quickly.

Adam shook his head, "You don't...YOU don't mate"

Then, pulling the visor down, Aaron sped off to the exit.

**(Recreational time saw Aaron watching the pool games from his place on the walkway above. Skinhead number one...NOBBY...looked up at him and made a face. Skinhead number two...BLOBBY...said something to his mate and was looking at him. Then skinhead number three SLOBBY...was joining in with the evils.**

**Dave was at his earhole, "Stop it! You are winding them up!", he hissed.**

**Aaron shot a glare at him, "You really THINK I'm scared of them lot?"**

**"You should be...It's Porkers that you should be wary of...he's the mean meat...he's the one who'd..."**

**"Save it for someone who gives a shit...IF THAT BUNCH OF IDIOTS COME NEAR ME...I'LL KILL THEM"**

**"Flaming hell...there's a lot of anger in you man"**

**And that earned nothing for Dave except for a parting death glare as Aaron walked off down the walkway, and then slowly went down the stairs.**

**Dave leaned on the railing and watched Aaron carefully, he was really eye balling the thug called Porkers.**

**And Porkers eye balled him)**

_**Adam was sitting on the bed. Kira had just settled down Jonny and came in and closed the bedroom door, "Hey...you okay?"**_

_**"Yeah...why?"**_

_**"You are just really quiet all evening, that's all"**_

_**Adam laughed it off, "it's nothing Darling...It's just...nothing"**_

_**Kira sat behind him and put her arms around him and nestled her face in his upper back, "This is about Aaron? Does your Mum know that he's been inside...?"**_

_**Adam twisted around and put his hand to Kiras mouth to shut her up, "Shhhhhh yeah...NO...she don't know"**_

_**"But she WILL find out...you can't keep a secret like that forever..."**_

_**"Don't you think I don't know that...Kira...I HATE seeing him like this...he's been low in the past, but this..."**_

_**Kira rubbed his upper back.**_

_**"I keep thinking about when I visited him...last summer...when they moved to Whitby...he was so happy Kira...they were so happy"**_

{vivid memories of him eating an ice cream on Whitby harbour front. Aaron jumped on his back and was laughing out loud. The sun was shining and the seagulls were singing. Jackson was sitting on the harbour wall in nothing but a pair of white football shorts. He was teasing Aaron...he had an ice cream in his hand and when Aaron went to reach for it, the builder shoved it into his gob and laughed at him. And then he kissed Aaron.

They were both laughing. But the mean looking brute in the orange vest didn't like it, he was far from laughing, he had his small son with him.

"DIRT LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED"}


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

_**I'm glad there are people who are enjoying this.**_

_**XXX**_

(FUCKING MOP THIS - FUCKING MOP THAT...

Aaron threw the mop and bucket to one side with a crash and rolled himself up a cigarette to smoke later.

OH THERE THEY WERE...NOBBY...BLOBBY...AND SLOBBY.

They were loitering up at the other end of the corridor near the warder staff toilet. They were talking amongst themselves and grinning over at him.

I BET THEY ARE TAKING THE PISS

Aaron glared back at them. The one he had named NOBBY slunk over, his trainers making dirty great prints on the freshly mopped floor.

"Oi Dinbat...give us that smoke"

Aaron pulled a face and looked the other way, "Kiss it"

"You what?"

"You heard"

NOBBY looked back at his two terrible twins, then gave them the nod. The two thugs vanished. NOBBY turned and sneered at him, "Screws on his way...and LOOK at the state of this crappy floor...looks like someones stepped in some screws shit and smeared it about the place...errrr...oh...that'll be me!"

And then he slunk off laughing. Aaron could smell the shit and gagged, just as that big fat warder Bennett was standing over him with his chains rattling.)

**Bernice came down the stairs of the pub and jumped when she saw Aaron lying on the couch. The lad sprang up like a spring.**

**"What are YOU doing here...", she cried, hand on her chest as if she was in fright. Aaron glared at her, "It's my Mums pub, I can stay here if I want to, what's it to you?"**

**Bernice went over to put the kettle on, "It's MY Mums pub as well...you must be Aaron...my, you HAVE grown up"**

**Aaron turned from the couch and stared at her, "You saw me the other day...I was at the wedding"**

**"Yeesss...you were...didn't stay long mind, your pooor Mum...shes been reallly worried about you"**

**"Yep, as folk keep telling me"**

**Bernice pulled her silk dressing gown around her and smiled, "It's a real shame you bat for the other side, you're a real dish Aaron...you're all manly with that stubble on your mush"**

**Aaron pulled her a face, "You what?" and suddenly he felt like he was a antelope just about to be pounced on by a lion.**

**Aaron stood up and went to the door, "I'm gonna grab a wash...and the doors gonna be well and truely locked", he warned.**

**Bernice smirked, she was only playing with him, "Shame...what I could so with these hands..."**

**But Aaron was gone...**

_Aaron was back in his leathers. He marched up to his bike and looked across the sharp autumn glare towards the garage. No sign of Cain or Debbie. Just that Dan bloke, Seans dad. Schapps the dog was tied up and looking at him, it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth._

_He looked up to see the vets. He sighed and stomped in his big boots across the dew on the grass and let himself inside._

_There was a blond girl in reception on the phone, "Yes I know Mr Morrsion, Paddy IS on his way so...5 minutes...thank you", she put the phone down in a huff, "...blimey why are folk so impatient?" she looked up. Aaron frowned as she was looking about him, he pointed to his face._

_"I'm right here..."_

_"No...I was looking for a...dog...cat...RABBIT?"_

_"Do I look like someone who has a pet Rabbit?", he growled._

_"Sorry...it's just that...HEY, don't I know you...I know where I've seen you...there's pictures of you in the house"_

_"Paddy's out on a call is he?"_

_"yeah...I'm...", she held up hand out._

_"Don't care who you are love...is Rhona in...?"_

_**Rhona was pleased to see him. She had him sitting on the couch in Smithy cottage no sooner had she clapped eyes on him.**_

_**"Paddys been so worried...he's not heard from you for a while...then your Mum said something about you working in Spain..."**_

_**Aaron nodded feeling a bit guilty, "Yeah..."**_

_**Rhona laughed, "did it rain? You're not that brown, are you?"**_

_**Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled a hand over his face in what looked like boredom.**_

_**"You WILL stay won't you...Paddy will want to see you...stay till he gets back, yeah..."**_

_**"Yeah...", Aaron nodded with a polite smile, almost to himself as he fixed his eyes onto a picture on the mantel of him and Jackson.**_

(The Prison visitors room was busy. Aaron put on his visiting vest and went and sat in the corner. When the prison officer opened the doors, the visitors came bundling inside. Wives and girlfriends coming to see their hubbys and lads. And then there was Adam.

Adam came and sat opposite him.

"Blimey...it was right trek getting down here, mate"

"You're here now"

"Yeah...they treating you right in here?"

Aaron sat back in the chair and shrugged, "So so...what have you told...did you..."

"I told them you're in Spain mate...but I hate doing this...they're gonna find out sooner or later"

"later's good"

Adam sighed and leaned foward and caught Aaron's gaze, "You not gonna ask after..."

"Don't go there...please...I can't bear it"

"But...he's been..."

"I SAID NO"

A warder looked in their direction. Adam waved a hand and put on a laugh, "It's okay, everythings cool"

Aaron stared at the ceiling.

Adam coughed to get his attention, Aaron met his gaze, "I'm only worried about you"

"Then do as I ask...if you can't, then you can flaming leave here today and NEVER come back"

Adam nodded)

_**Aaron looked up from the sofa when Paddy came in. The vet was beaming a big smile at him, "I couldn't believe it when Rhona said...long time no see"**_

_**Aaron looked up at him and nodded.**_

_**Paddy was rubbing his hands, "Look at you, you little leather queen...new look is it", he cooed.**_

_**Aaron looked at the floor.**_

_**Paddy stopped and bit his lip, "has something happened?"**_

_**It was the first words Aaron spoke, "you could say that"**_

_**Paddy was getting concerned, "is it you? Is it Jackson?"**_

_**Aaron looked up at him, "please, Pads I'm not ready to..."**_

_**The vet knew never to cross the line with Aaron, you had to tread carefully when he was like this.**_

_**"Okay...but just nod your head...Is it...bad?"**_

_**Aaron shook his head. It was.**_

_**Paddy watched as the lad started to shake a little, it was something that was building up, that was brewing inside him. He then stood up and fell into Paddys arms, and cried out...the lad wouldn't stop and Paddy clung onto the leather, he could feel the hot tears on his neck.**_

_**"It's okay Aaron...I'm here mate...I'm here and I won't question you...you just let me know when you ready, eh?"**_

_**Aaron was shaking his head, he could feel it as he comforted the lads tears of what could only be described as grief continued.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

_**XXX another nightly instalment!XX**_

_**{...as the seagulls screamed in the blue skies, Aaron was lead along the harbour front. He was cuffed. Both of his hands raw and cut. A police officer on each arm. As they got to the police car that was parked on the front, one of the coppers put a hand to the top of Aaron's head and sat him in the back.**_

_**There were allsorts watching. Holiday makers, day trippers, the locals..all from the local fish market. All were having a good old gawp and pointing their fingers.**_

_**Aaron turned and looked through the back window at them. He ignored them, and looked up to watch more of those gull splatter their creamy white deposits along the harbour wall..**_

_**Filthy fucking creatures...}**_

Aaron sat at the breakfast table at Smithy and stared into his cornflakes. Paddy came bundling in with his green coat on, "I'm off then, I've just had a call out to that farm near Skipdale"

Aaron nods.

"You are welcome to hang around here if you want to"

Aaron looked up, "Pads, don't say owt to anyone...if they ask...can you tell them I'm just visiting...please Paddy"

Paddy held the lads gaze and then shook his head, "Of course I will..."

_**Adam was coming up main street on his quadbike. He pulled off the helmet as he came to a stop.**_

_**"Hey Paddy...is Aaron with you?"**_

_**Paddy was paused at the boot of his car, "Errrrrrr...", the vet looked lost to what to say.**_

_**Adam looked about him and nodded, "It's alright...I KNOW he's back in the village..."**_

_**Paddy closed up the boot and came forward, "Do you know what's gone on?"**_

_**The farmer shook his head, "Yeah I do...I'm guessing he's not opened up to yous though"**_

_**"He's inside...says he just wants folk thinking he's only visiting..."**_

_**Adam raised his eyebrows, "I'm hoping he'll come to his senses soon, mate"**_

_**Adam was about to get going, but Paddy stopped him, "Adam...he said it's bad...is it...bad?"**_

_**"Pretty much...you know Aaron..."**_

**{...Aaron was in the interview room at the police station in Whitby. The two officers from the CID department had just introduced themselves.**

**"...for the benefit of the tape, Mr Dingle...can you please confirm your name as Aaron Dingle, of 3a Harbour rise"**

**Aaron narrowed his eyes at her. The female CID officer was all curly hair and trouser suit. No lippy.**

**"YES"**

**"...Mr Dingle...lets talk about Stephen Carole"**

**Aaron's eyes hardened.**

**"...You KNOW Mr Carole?"**

**This was the other officer asking this time. The male. He was all bald shiney head and tight trousers.**

**"Yeah...HES A CUNT!"**

**The officers looked at one another.**

**"HES A CUNT AND HE DESERVED EVERYTHING HE FUCKING GOT!"}**

_**Aaron was looking out of the window of the living room. Rhona had just left for lunch at the pub. He turned his head to see...Vanessa, was that her name? She smiled at him.**_

_**"Hi again"**_

_**Aaron nodded.**_

_**"So...you settling in then?"**_

_**Aaron pulled a face, "WHY would I be settling in for? I'm just visiting"**_

_**Vanessa shook her head, "No I didn't mean that...I meant...Oh, don't matter...I was wondering if you could feed the animals...Paddy said you used to like doing that..."**_

_**Aaron looked at her, "Paddy said? Has he put you up to this?"**_

_**The vet shook her head, "No no...I was sort of hoping you would, because I hate doing it...but if you don't..."**_

_**Aaron barged by and went through the connecting door to the vets. Vanessa held back a few minutes, then she peered around the door to see Aaron happily stroking a puppy in a cage. He was smiling. First time she saw the lad smile since he got here.**_

_**Aaron stroked the pup and was telling him stuff, "You're a cute little thing aren't you...You like to nip abit...", he smiled again, "...I wish I had a dog like you...", he looked at the cage, looking at the bars, "...I bet you hate being locked up...I know how you feel mate..."**_

_**Aaron suddenly looked up to the door...like he had been spooked...somebody had been there...listening...**_

{...Aaron was in a police cell. The tiles were white and cracked and and the floor was black and smelt like puke. He sat on the rubber bunk staring at his cut and bruised hands. He then looked up to see the door open and an officer was standing there with a tray of food and a bottle of water.

"If you don't want it...just leave it next to the door"

And then the officer put it down onto the floor and was locking up the door and was gone again. Aaron looked at the food. It looked like beans or something.

He lifted his knees to his chin and settles back. How could all of this happen? MUSIC...THAT WAS IT, IT WAS THAT POUNDING MUSIC THAT MADE HIM PUNCH AND PUNCH AND PUNCH...

He had followed him to that club...stalked him for days...he deserved it...the cunt deserved it, because of what he did..."

His eyes well up. No, he wasn't going to cry. THAT CUNT DESERVED IT...he deserved everything he got.

It was a pity that that cunt was still alive and kicking...HE certainly doesn't need a respirator.

Aaron turned and looked down to the food and then looked the other way}

_**Vanessa was finishing up. She stepped through to the cage section from reception to check on a cat. Aaron was standing there. Hard eyes fixed right on her.**_

_**"you startled me...", she gasped.**_

_**Aaron stood his ground, "I've been waiting for you...I've been waiting for Rhona to leave"**_

_**Vanessa backed away a tad, "Oh? Why?"**_

_**Aaron suddenly leapt forward and had Vanessa up against the wall, his hand cupping her neck, so she couldn't move, "You heard me, didn't you?"**_

_**Aaron's piercing blue eyes scared her.**_

_**"No...No..."**_

_**"Yeah you did...I heard yah...well...FORGET ABOUT WHAT YOU HEARD...am I making myself clear...AM I?"**_

_**Vanessa tried to nod her head, "Yeah...but why do they think you've been in Spain when actually you've been insi..."**_

_**Aaron smashed his fist on the wall near her ear, making the wall shake "...SHUT IT!"**_

_**Then, realising what he was doing, he stepped back releasing her, "I'm sorry..."**_

_**Vanessa could see the lad was deeply troubled, "It's okay...you seem to have gone through a lot..."**_

_**Aaron was shaking his head and backing away, "I'm sorry...i'm sorry...", and then he bolted.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

_**XXXTHIS CHAPTER HAS NO PRESENT DAY SCENESXX**_

_**WHITBY**_

_**{"...He's doing it on purpose! He lets his mutt SHIT in our garden!"**_

_**"Just leave it Aaron, he's just a single-minded bigot...we're better than him"**_

_**"Yeah...so you're saying just ignore it, do you Jackson, just go bury yah head...no...he NEEDS telling"**_

_**"Just don't go bringing trouble to our door...we've had enough of that over the years..."**_

_**"He's there look...with his dog and that brat of his...the fuckers doing it on purpose because he thinks he can..."**_

_**"Ohhhh I've had enough of this..."**_

_**And the door slams shut behind Jackson on his way out to face the creep}**_

_**PRISON**_

_**(...**_**"That was the start of it Adam...that's when that cunt was getting to us..."**

**Adam sat back in the visitor's chair opposite Aaron, "Mate...you've lost me...this Stephen Carole bloke...was it he who..."**

**Aaron just nodded his head. He looked like he was going to cry.**

**Adam leaned forward, "Look...mate...look at it this way...that bloke got what he deserved I can see that, but at least you stopped when you did...you were angry and you were upset and you have nothing to be ashamed of"**

**Aaron half smiled, and shook his head as he stared into Adams polycarton of lukewarm natspiss tea...**

**"What...?"**

**"Just thinking about how he looked in court...the two big fuck off black eyes and those lips that looked like they could float a fat man in a rubber ring..."**

**"Yeah...AND...he is still alive..."**

**"Yeah...HE is...")**

_**WHITBY**_

_**{Aaron stared out of the kitchen window as Jackson was really giving it one. His builder lover looked sexy when he was angry, The way he knotted his eyebrows and his pupils go all dark. He was pointing his finger at Carole was well.**_

_**It had been Jackson's birthday the day before. He was wearing the tight T-shirt with the gorilla face on it and the combat shorts that he usually wore to work. Aaron thought about going out there himself, but he was only in a pair of boxers.**_

_**And besides, he couldn't afford to lose to temper and make it worse for Jackson.**_

_**The dog was weeing against the gate post. Stephen Carole was having a good old laugh. That brat of his was laughing as well.**_

_**But he couldn't go out. He'll make things worse, Jackson was right.**_

_**He couldn't make things worse for Jackson...}**_

_**PRISON**_

**("But I DID make things worse for him...alot worse to the extent that he..."**

**Aaron closed his eyes and looked to the floor, the pain and the guilt. Adam could see that visiting time was nearly over and it was a long trek back to Yorkshire.**

**"Hey COME ON...It's NOT your fault"**

**"Yeah...YOU say that...but there are others who think different, isn't there"**

**Adam looked at Aaron, then the prison officers were making noise that time was up. The farmer stood, Aaron looked up at him, "Adam please...just keep to the Spain story, I can't deal with a shed load of Dingles coming down here in force..."**

**"Yeah...course...but it's a hell of a secret to keep, I can tell you"**

**"Thanks...you're a mate"**

**"Yeah...I am"**

**And then Aaron watched as Adam tailed with the other visitors heading towards the door and was gone.) **

_**WHITBY**_

_**{Jackson was back inside the kitchen. He was angry and worked up.**_

_**"He IS a cunt...there's just no way of getting through to that thick head of his...we came to Whitby for a quiet life...not to put up with all this crap"**_

_**Aaron fell into his arms and rested his head on the builders shoulder. He could smell the builders favourite aftershave.**_

_**"Jackson I don't like it round here..."**_

_**"Hey, come on, it's not that bad mate...it's alright...he has to come through me to get to you, I'll keep you safe"**_

_**Aaron pulled away and looked at him, "I always feel safe with you", Jackson's smiled. He smiled back. And then there was half a brick crashing in through the kitchen window}**_

_**PRISON**_

**(Aaron was sat in the dinner hall. Dave sat with him for a while, then he was on his own. Aaron did prefer his own company if he was honest.**

**He stood and got rid of his tray, then he went to his cell. **

**Oh no...NOBBY, BLOBBY and SLOBBY were there...they were all grinning at him. One was leaning on the door frame, one was leaning on the rail and the other was going inside to talk to Porkers who was in the cell.**

**Porkers came forward holding up a picture. It was of him and Jackson, "thought you was a queer...how would you like THIS for company...", laughed the skinhead clutching his hard cock through his sweat pants, "...my little prince"**

**And Aaron lost it.**

**Dave heard all the shouts and the cries and the cluttering and clanging of discarded furniture.**

**He came to the landing and saw Aaron being led off in cuffs by two Prison officers. Porkers was shaking his head, "FUCKING PSYCHO! THEY SHOULD STICK YOU IN WITH PSYCHO PHIL YOU'LL MAKE A FINE FUCKING COUPLE!"**

**"That's enough Wallace", came an officers voice.**

**Aaron was slung into a cell of his own for the time being. It was damp and it was drab. There was a stench of piss in the air. **

**He leaned on the wall and crouched to his knees. He started to sob. He acted all tough and hard but he wasn't deep down. He hated this. SIX MONTHS...SIX MONTHS...HE COULDN'T BARE IT!**

**He looked up to the ceiling, "KEEP ME SAFE JACKSON, PLEASE KEEP ME SAFE..."**

**But in Isolation no one could hear or care how much you cried.)**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**This chapter is all set in the present. Or in this universe, the near future.**

**OXXXO**

_**Aaron Dingle had kept himself busy for the last week and a bit; he'd do anything to keep his mind off things. Today, the tractor at the Barton Farm needed its engine looked over and he was happy to oblige.**_

_**Finishing the job, Adam sat in the cab and turned over the tractor's engine and it rumbled into life almost instantly. Aaron stood back and smiled at his handy work, he still had it.**_

_**Adam jumped down from the cab and came forward, "Cheers Aaron, Cain was meant to be looking at it but he had other things on his mind..."**_

_**"Your Mum"**_

_**Adam nodded.**_

_**Aaron wiped his oily hands with a rag and pulled off the overalls he had borrowed from the farmer that he had worn over his trakkie bottoms and T-shirt.**_

_**"That Vanessa knows that I was inside", he murmured.**_

_**"Who? Oh that one who works with Paddy and Rhona...how did she find out? Is she gonna tell Paddy?"**_

_**Aaron sighed and looked at him, "No...I sorta warned her off...went abit to far if you must know..."**_

_**Adam walked along side him towards the motorbike parked up near the house, "Maybe it's time to come clean, like..."**_

_**Aaron glared at him.**_

_**"...Aaron you have to...do you really think Vanessa's going to keep it to herself?"**_

_**Aaron snatched up his crash helmet and shrugged at him, "we just have to wait and see, I'll cross that bridge if I have to"**_

_**Aaron jumped on the bike and kick started it.**_

_**"I'll meet you in the pub laters for a pint, yeah?" asked Adam.**_

_**Aaron nodded and was off.**_

_**Moira came along side him from the house, "So? Did he get it going?"**_

_**"Yeah he did"**_

_**"Good...how much longer is he staying for? Chas and James are back tomorrow"**_

_**Adam bit his lip thinking something up, "Yeah...that's what he's waiting around for...once he's seen his Mum, he'll be off"**_

_**Moira looked at him like she didn't believe him, but nodded and walked off with a; "well if the tractors working again, we can get back to work..."**_

_Aaron parked his bike up outside Smithy cottage and bumped into Vanessa who was coming out of the vets._

_Both of them looked at each other fleetingly, then the vet went to walk away. Aaron called out, "Hey wait"_

_Vanessa turned around._

_Aaron came over to her scratching his head, "about the other day...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have threatened you"_

_"No you shouldn't of...what I can't understand is you walking around with this big secret and there's Paddy and Rhona in there being good to you"_

_"Paddy knows I've done something bad...I'm just not ready to talk about it yet, that's all"_

_"He knows you've been in jail?"_

_Aaron wished she wouldn't say that out so loud, especially with the likes of Betty come trundling along in her electric wheelchair._

_"No, he doesn't and you best KEEP IT that way...understand"_

_Aaron could have kicked himself, he was going into threatening mode again._

_"soz...just keep it quiet, yeah"_

_Vanessa nodded and was about to go, when she turned around, "Whatever you did...you've paid for it, so what's the problem?"_

_And then she was off up the street._

**Aaron sat up at the bar of the Woolpack. It was lunchtime and it was busy. Bernice put a pint down in front of him, "this tab of yours is getting bigger...", she sung.**

**Aaron pulled a face at her, "So? Mums back tomorrow, ask HER for the money"**

**"Charming...you REALLY ARE a charming young man, aren't you?"**

**Aaron glared up from his pint, "are you trying to be funny?"**

**"No...but you've got this air of mystery about you...I love mysteries me..."**

**Aaron was silent.**

**"I suppose with your Mum being back tomorrow you are going to be getting back on that bike again and go speeding off into the sunset again"**

**"something like that"**

**"I can see you're a traveller, one who is always on the move...a nomad", she smiled toying with her neckchain.**

**Aaron looked up at and pulled a face, "You what?"**

**Bernice nodded her head to him, "the St Christopher around your neck...the patriant saint of travelling"**

**Aaron downed his pint in one hit and was off.**

**Bernice picked up the beer glass and sighed out after him watching him leave by the swinging doors nearly knocking someone flying, "as I said...a man of mystery..."**

**"No, he's just one big fat angry baboon who's always got a chip on his shoulder, a white wine when you ready..."**

**"okay Nicola..."**

Outside, Aaron walked across the road and saw Schapps tied up at the garage. He smiled and went over to him and stooped to give the dog a good old pet.

"You're a good dog aren't you...do you remember me"

The dog nuzzled him a few times as he rubbed its belly. As he did this, someone was watching him from the bushes.

Aaron looked about him. He felt like he was being watched. He shook the feeling off and went up the street towards Smithy.

Inside Paddy was faffing about with the TV remote, Aaron came up to him, "Pads, can you borrow us a tenner? Adams coming for a drink later and I'm brasic"

Paddy dug into his pocket and gave him the money, "Your Mums back tomorrow, have you thought about what you are gonna say to her?"

Aaron shrugged, "I don't know...I don't know what I'm gonna say...maybe I'll just say hi and then take off again"

Paddy followed him into the kitchen, "that's sounds like to me that you are not even going to give ME to chance to ask what's gone on"

"Don't Paddy..tomorrows not even here yet..."

Someone was watching them from the window.

"...and besides, I haven't even decided that I want to stay in the village yet"

Paddy caught a glimpse of somebody peering in, "Hey, who's that?"

He and Paddy went to the door and saw a bus at the bus stop. Somebody was jumping on it in a hoodie and bag over the shoulder, and was moving to his seat as it was pulling a way.

"Who was that?"

Vanessa was coming up to them, " Blimey that scared him off I only said Oi what are you doing peering in the window...never seen someone run so fast"

Paddy scratched his head, "Did you see who it was?"

Vanessa looked at them both in turn, "well...I wouldn't get too jumpy, it looked like to me he was wearing a school uniform beneath that hoodie, some stroppy teenager on the rob?"

Aaron had his hands loosely on his hips, face glum, " I think I know who is was...",and he went back inside leaving Paddy and Vanessa none the wiser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

reviews, comments and opinions are always good. They always point the way.


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**OXXXO**

_{Aaron grinned to himself in glee. He had the key in his grasp and looked at his handiwork over the bonnet. Stephen Carole's pride and joy. Buggered._

_Carole had only bragged how he had got the car new to his mates the other night. The night after that sad shits son lobbed half a brick through the kitchen window._

_He remembered he had keyed someones car before and just like him, he deserved it..._

_"OI!"_

_Aaron turned as he walked along the path. Stephen was at his car scrutinising the scratch, "Was THIS you? I bet it was!"_

_"Prove it"_

_"I'll get you back for this you little cock sucker...do you hear me!"_

_Aaron gave him a parting fingers up,"Bothered..."}_

_**"What do you mean you are going now!"**_

_**Adam was chasing after Aaron up main street. Aaron had called him this morning on Paddy's landline, and said to come and meet him in the village.**_

_**"I have to...they know where I'm at...they are gonna be all over me"**_

_**Adam grabbed him by the sleeve, "Why? What's happened?"**_

_**Aaron swung around shaking him off, "Jacks been here...that Vanessa tart said that she caught somebody looking in through the window at Paddy's when me and Paddy were indoors chatting"**_

_**Adam shook his head, "Vanessa's never seen Jack before, how does she know it was him?"**_

_**Aaron reached his bike that was parked up at the garage, "I KNOW it were him...I'm out of jail...they've been waiting to have a right go"**_

_**Adam nodded into the direction of the pub, "But your Mum's back later...aren't you not even gonna wait for her? Do you HAVE to leave this flaming minute?"**_

_**He hated to be guilt tripped, "I want to"**_

_**"Then wait...please, a few more hours is not gonna make a difference, is it?"**_

_**"I suppose"**_

Aaron was getting fucked off with being locked inside. In isolation, there is nothing to do but to think. Aaron didn't want to think, because thinking made him angry.

Jackson. The lover of his life. The man he'd sooner die for. It was the builder who had paid for what he did.

Stephen Carole. The irritating fucker in his life. The guy who had ended up with more bruises on him than 10 bouts with a heavyweight boxer.

Stephen fucking Carole. In effect, Jackson had saved Aaron's life. Because it was Aaron who had been the prime target that night.

That night. Aaron was trying to get those sickening images out of his head.

And isolation was doing him NO favours.

He slammed his fists onto the green metal door and kicked it hard with his foot, "LET ME OUT OF HERE! FUCKING LET ME OUT OF HERE! IT'S DOING MY FUCKING HEAD IN!

He slipped to his knees again and continued to sob.

"Mum...Mum...Mum..."

**Aaron sat in the backroom of the pub. His Mum and James were due home any minute. What was he going to say to her? He had shown up briefly at the wedding, then made his excuses that he had to rush off. Back to Spain, she thought. Back to work.**

**So how was he going to explain his way of being back in the village so soon?**

**He could tell her the truth. But she had been through enough over the years. Namely Frank scumbag Harrington. All that business of his murder and what went on after.**

**She was over that now. She was starting a new life with her new man. **

**Why would he want to spoil that. To find out what he did.**

**Aaron leaps to his feet and glances at the clock. There was still time to bolt, there was still time to...**

**"IS HE HERE? WHERE IS HE?"**

**It was Mum.**

**Aaron swallowed and turned around ready for her as she came bundling into the back room with what looked more like a fake tan than a real tan.**

**"Aaron, babe...Moira texted me..."**

**Aaron huffed. That nosy cow.**

**"...babe...come here...", and she pulled Aaron into a big hug.**

**Aaron started to feel tearful. She was here. Mum. **

**James was standing behind her with the cases. Chas swung around and told him to take them up stairs and give them a minute.**

**She turned back to her son, "Aaron...sweetheart...what's to do? You should be in Spain working, shouldn't you? That's what you said..."**

**Aaron intook a deep breath and shook his head, "there is NO job in Spain, I made it all up"**

**Chas was confused, "you made it all up? But why? I thought you said that Jackson had a big job on out there and you was helping him"**

**Aaron sat down. Chas sat next to him and grabbed his hands, "Aaron, you listen to me...IF somethings happened I NEED to know...do you get me?"**

**Aaron was silently looking to the floor with glassy eyes.**

**"Aaron? I said do you get me?"**

**Aaron jumped to his feet and threw his hands into the air, "I WAS INSIDE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? ARE YEAH, NOW YOU KNOW?"**

**And then he stormed off out of the backdoor. Chas was left reeling for her son. She stood up and went after him.**

_"Aaron...we are only here to help you...and to warn you that violent outbreaks will only add to your sentence...is that what you want?"_

_Aaron sat in the chair of the wing governors office. The walls were littered with curled up forms on notice boards._

_"Aaron...you are one of those who like to keep their feelings bottled up...I can see that...but in places like this, it's not recommended...it's best to keep everything out in the open"_

_Aaron looked up, but was silent._

_"Was it Paul Wallace who goaded you...was that it?"_

_Aaron shook his head and said though gritted teeth, "I'm not a grass"_

_The officer chuckled, "We get that a lot...but if you NEED to talk to someone"_

_Aaron plastered on a fake flash of a smarmy smile, "I'm alright thanks"_

_The officer leaned forward, "We are letting you back to your cell...but anymore trouble and you will be back in Isolation...is that clear?"_

_"Crystal"_

_"Right...oh...the REASON I had you brought here...I have some news for you..."_

_Aaron stared at him because somehow, he already knew. The feeling that something has died inside you...that inner feeling...that connection that is no longer there._

_""You best sit yourself down lad..."_

**Aaron was puffing away on his cigarette outside the back door of the pub. Chas poked her head through the door.**

**"Is it safe?"**

**Aaron turned to her, "I'm sorry I lashed out..."**

**"It's okay...but you HAVE got me all worried now, babe"**

**Aaron sat his bum onto the step, Chas squeezed in beside him.**

**"How long?"**

**"Eight months...it was meant to be six, but I copped 2 extra while I was in there"**

**Chas sighed, "well if it doesn't rain it pours"**

**Aaron only shrugged and looked down at a dead worm on the concrete.**

**"can I ask you what you were in for? Or are you likely to go bite my head off"**

**Aaron met her gaze. His eyes were still glassy. "I..."**

**"Yes..."**

**"...I beat someone up...really bad...he had to go to hospital and everything"**

**"ABH!"**

**Aaron shook his head, "but HE deserved it because of WHAT he did...", his eyes looked like that he was running something through his mind.**

**"And where the hell was Jackson when all this was going off.**

**Aaron sounded cold, "There is NO Jackson"**

**He stood up.**

**Chas watched him slink back inside, "Aaron...what do you mean by that? Aaron?"**

**But he was gone.**

_Aaron had gone upstairs. Anything to stop Mum from asking anymore questions. He wasn't ready for all of this. He still needed time to..._

_He looked into the bathroom mirror and Jackson was looking back at him.__**{He (Jackson) was standing in the doorway of the kebab house in Whitby. It was busy. All the pubs had chucked out. Aaron was looking up at the menu.**_

_**"I know what you gonna be having?"**_

_**Aaron licked his lips. Jackson laughed. The builder looked good in his new Shirt. It was tight fit how he liked it. A new shirt for Jackson's 30th a nice creamy summer white...and then HE was there, Stephen Carole. He stood behind Jackson, but didn't step foot into the kebab house.**_

_**Aaron collected their order and paid. Stephen Carole had disappeared. Aaron lead the way across the street face in his kebab and not looking where he was going..**_

_**"AARON!"**_

_**Aaron could only feel his body being shoved aside and the blinding of bright headlights}**_

_Aaron stared into the mirror. At Jackson. His nice creamy white shirt now a bright red. And he faded._

_Aaron sniffed back the tears._

**Downstairs Chas was in one draw and then the next pulling everything out.**

**"Why is it I can't find ANYTHING in this place!"**

**James was trying to calm his new wife down, "Chas what is it? What are you looking for?"**

**She turned, her face worried and a hand running through her hair, "I'm trying to look for Jerry Walsh's number I had it here...I need to know what's going on because HE upstairs is not telling me anything"**

**James pulled her to the sofa, "Look...calm down...things are as not as bad as they seem...deep breaths and then we can go look again..."**

**Chas smiled at him. But she was still worried. Aaron was NOT happy. And a NOT HAPPY Aaron on the rampage is never a good thing.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

reviews, comments and opinions are always good. They always point the way.


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**OXXXO**

**Aaron's thoughts as he lies in the dark and stares up at the ceiling of his prison cell.**

_(He was still trying to take the news in. The wing governor had brought the news and it knocked him for six._

_That poor guy. What he had to put up with since they'd been together. He was a jinx to him. _

_Jackson Walsh. His lover, his best friend his everything. There was no way that man was ever going to have to put up with all this shit anymore. _

_Jackson Walsh was history._

_Fact: He had gone out that night with one thing on his mind. MURDER.._

_He really was._

_He thought he had turned a corner as far as his temper was concerned. He hadn't been this bad for years. _

_There was times before his car crash that he had lashed out badly and upset a lot of people._

_He was glad that he couldn't remember beating up Paddy. He was generally shocked when he was finally told that when he wanted to be remembered how folk reacted about coming out as gay , because he had no memory of it...and Paddy took him aside and told him._

_But while Jackson was hooked up to all sorts of machines. Machines keeping his battered body alive just like they did himself when he had his own car crash, he started to plan a murder, plot revenge._

_Scumbags like that needing taken out._

_Just like Frank Harrington._

_No one missed him. Nobody even cared about him. So why would anyone miss Stephen Carole._

_He had followed him over several nights. While Jerry Walsh was in a mess and Eileen was keeping him from lashing out at him, he was stalking Carole. He wanted to know his every move...his habits, what he did, where he went, so he could plan the best way possible to take him out._

_And it was that night that fueled it. When he thought back about it._

_That night when he went flying to the curb and hurting his arm and the kebab strewn all over the road._

_The rush of the car going by and Jackson rolling over the top of it._

_The builder flying through the air like a rag doll and he was screaming out his name. And he could hear a crack as the body hit the tarmac._

_And then he was lying in the road and he was not moving. _

_And the tip of the iceberg. Knowing it was Stephen Carole because he saw his car go screeching around the corner. The car he had keyed a day earlier._

_He had got up and went over to Jackson clinging to his painful arm. Jackson wasn't moving. Folk was starting to shout and cry out for an ambulance._

_Some girl in a pink dress came over and told him she'd called for one._

_He ignored her, or couldn't hear her. His eyes focused on one thing._

_Jackson's face was pale. His eyes were closed. His shirt was open. At first he stood over Jackson staring down at his lifeless form. He was close to going into a panic attack now. He finally crouched down to him sobbing._

_"Jack-son...Can you...hear me..."_

_The stutters were coming back._

_He could barely get the words out, but of course they were wasted because Jackson didn't respond._

_He knew enough not to move him, he could have done all sorts of damage. So he just knelt at his head end and rested Jackson's' head in his lap._

_If Jackson was going to die, then he wasn't going to die alone._

_And he stroked the builders soft curls and everything around him seemed blurred like it was unreal. Because it all happened so quick._

_One of Jackson's trainers was off his foot and in the road a little way up the street. Aaron was aware somewhere was bleeding because there was blood on his hands. Jackson's head? His hair was all matted._

_It took ages for the paramedics to come. And it was the motorcycle Paramedic that was on the scene first._

_He was taken to one side and there, where Jackson was sprawled out on the road, The paramedic did a full head to toe examination of the body. He could see Jackson's blood all down his T-Shirt and where his head had been on his lap. And there was blood on his hands as well and he tried to rub it off against his thighs._

_He was going into a panic attack. He could feel it coming._

_The ambulance came soon after._

_He went into shock watching this. He was shivering. He felt cold even though it was August._

_Coppers were all over the place now taping everything off._

_He cupped his nose and mouth and turned to look away. Why was this happening. Why would life not leave them alone. He could still smell Jackson's blood on his hands._

_He took fleeting looks back. The paramedics were working on Jackson. He couldn't see him because there was four of the fuckers working on him. And when he DID see him, he was still on the road sprawled out._

_His vision was blurred because of the tears. They were falling now. Jackson was going to die, he had to face that fact._

_Better dead then end up losing half your brain like me._

_The coppers asked him questions about the car. Why didn't he just tell them there and then? He wanted revenge that's why. Instant revenge. Especially if Jackson died. What had he to lose?_

_There was a stretcher or a spinal board on hand. Aaron saw that Jackson's head was in a brace when he was put on aboard the ambulance._

_Jackson Walsh. He always was the better one. He'd had his ups and downs. He would drink and get depressed when he was feeling low. But he would always fight to get himself better, even though sometimes it never seemed that way._

_And he was doing it again. Against all the odds, Jackson had woken up from his coma and was labelled as critical but stable. _

_That's what the wing governor had told him. Good news._

_But while he had been sleeping it off in the hospitals intensive care unit in Leeds, he had nearly killed a man. And he had gone to court and he had been thrown in prison for ABH._

_He was a jinx to Jackson. Jackson would be better off without him. The curse of Aaron would finally be over for him._

_This was a wake up call. Jackson NEARLY died. And it was his fault because he could never hold back at holding a grudge. _

_Six Months in prison would be enough time to slip by for Jackson to move on without him. And Jackson wouldn't be leaving hospital in a hurry._

_It was the end of the line as far as he was concerned. _

_To keep Jackson safe... he needed to stay away. _

_And that was it...decison made...end of.)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The next chapter will focus on Jackson's time in this story over an eight month period. _


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**OXXXO**

**"Morning Jackson...how are you feeling today"**

**Jackson, who was sitting up in bed looked at the nurse with disgust.**

**"Oh it's YOU again, is it...why am I always lumbered with you? Twice you've nearly knocked me out cold with those great big tits of yours"**

**"Charming, and there was me thinking I was going to give you some good news"**

**Jackson's face changed and frowned, "What news?"**

**The nurse smiled at him as she checked his chart, "Mr Mohammed thinks you can go home this week. There is a few things he needs to do first, but I can't see any problem why you can't leave here"**

**Jackson blew out a laugh, "I'll believe that when I see it...you just want to get rid of me because you can't bear the rejection"**

**"You wish"**

**"Errrrrr...I've seen the way you check me out, I've seen you...but I'm afraid to disappoint, you can't afford me, love"**

**The nurse laughed at him, "What? Me check YOU out? I think it's you looking at me"**

**"You wish...", he said flippantly.**

**Both turned to see Jerry Walsh stroll in with his paper, "Morning Jackson"**

**Jackson looked at his dad, "SHE says I can go home"**

**"Really?"**

**Jackson leaned forward and the nurse puffed up his pillows, "Actually I SAID that Mr Mohammed is considering it, I think it all depends on how you get along with the crutches"**

**"I've LOST a leg not me brain...I KNOW how to use a pair of crutches"**

**Jerry came to his bedside, "listen to what she has to say son"**

**Jackson shakes his head and sits back and focuses ahead, "I don't do anything, BUT listen, it's getting really BORING now"**

**The nurse takes Jerry to one side, Jackson follows them both with his eyes, "Oh that'll be right, go out and talk about me...I'M A 30 YEAR OLD MAN AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD!"**

**Jerry dug his hands in his pockets of his coat, "I'm sorry about that...he still gets frustrated"**

**"Yes he does, and who can blame him...that's WHY considering his history, he needs to continue taking his anti depressants, especially at this time"**

**"So...you think that Mr Mohammed will let him go home?"**

**The nurse shrugged, "I don't see why not...has he got much support at home?"**

**Jerry nodded, "Yes, he's got ME..."**

**"And what about this Aaron he talks a lot about"**

**Jerry was hard faced..**

**"WHO?"**

_{Aaron stood up as Jerry came flying through the doors to the emergency department of Whitby General._

_"Where is he? What's happened?"_

_Aaron swallowed, "He's been hit by a car...he...he...he", he stuttered because he was stressed._

_"COME ON MAN! SPIT IT OUT!"_

_Jerry was shaking him by the arms. Till he realised one of Aaron's arms was in a sling._

_"It got you to?"_

_Aaron nodded, "No...Jackson...pushed me out of the way...saved me", Aaron pointed towards the double doors down the long corridor, "they took him down there...they wouldn't let me go with him"_

_Jerry noticed Aaron was covered in blood, his eyes widened, and he pointed, "is that...?"_

_Aaron nodded, "I'm scared Jerry...I'm scared..."_

_Jerry wanted answers and every medic he harassed just fobbed him off with a it's too early to know, Jackson was in the operating theatre._

_Now he wanted answers off Aaron;_

_"did you see the car? Who did it, did you know them? Had Jackson upset anybody?"_

_Aaron kept shaking his head, "no...it's not him...it were me, I..."_

_He was cut off with his explaining by a medic in scrubs coming into the relatives room, "Are you here for Jackson Walsh?"_

_Jerry took charge, "how is he, doctor, I'm his dad"_

_"I'm afraid your son has suffered some significant injuries...we have managed to stop the internal bleeding and we are working on his broken arm...his leg is in a bad way...we are doing our best, but we think he may of fell on it at a bad angle when he landed after the accident"_

_Aaron screwed his face up, "his leg's in a bad way? It's gonna be okay, isn't it? isn't it?"_

_The Medic looked at him but put on a smile, "as I've said, we are doing our best"_

_Jerry cut to the chase, "are you saying he might lose his leg, is that it?"_

_Aaron backed away. No. This couldn't be happening._

_"You WILL do what you can? You won't let him die", asked Jerry, his voice broken._

_"Our team at this very moment are doing their very best...the next 24 hours will be critical"}_

**Jackson didn't know much about that. He was in a coma and he remained in a coma for 4 weeks. **

**He cried when he was told that they had to take his leg off from below the knee. Jerry did his best to console his son, but words were not enough.**

**And of course there was the Aaron business. Jerry had to explain to Jackson that Aaron practically brained the guy in the car that run over him and had ended up doing time for ABH.**

**That had been 3 months ago. Jackson thought about Aaron everyday, wondering how he was in prison. How he was coping.**

**Aaron had done an incredibly stupid thing, but he was used to that. Aaron acted on impulse and he would never change, and why would he want him to. **

**The nurse pushed him in the wheelchair to the physio room. Jerry and Jack were there. Jerry in that green coat, Jack in his school uniform, his shirt hanging out and and his hands in his pockets.**

**"Have you got it on Dad?"**

**Jackson turned to his son, "yeah I have if you must know...it feels funny on me...look at it...flaming false leg, it don't even look real"**

**Jerry tried to humour the situ, "You haven't given it a chance yet"**

**Jack pulled a face, "It looks like plastic"**

**Jackson looked up at the nurse, "Is it that really fit Asian bloke putting me through this?"**

**The nurse laughed, "i'm afraid it is...life sucks doesn't it?"**

**Jackson laughed, "He certainly makes it easier...you need to look at something good when you need to be put through your paces"**

**Jerry and Jack followed the nurse out to go get a coffee. The nurse handed Jackson's notes to an Asian guy at the doorway.**

**The physio was dressed in a casual track suit when he came in. Dark hair dark eyes, tanned skin and fit. Jackson smiled up at him. The physio named Nazeem tilted his head, "So...you again...I hope you are going to put a bit more effort into it this time"**

**Jackson nodded his head, "Course I'm...as soon as I do this...the sooner I can get out of here...the LAST thing I want is to roll up to that prison to surprise Aaron in a wheelchair...I'm gonna be WALKING into that prison"**

**"Is Aaron your..."**

**"Boyfriend" Jackson smiled.**

**"So you have a boyfriend? That's ashame...I thought I was going to have you all to myself", joked Nazeem, looking up from his notes.**

**Jackson broke eye contact and nodded to the bars, "Lets just get on with this, shall we..."**

**Nazeem helped him out of the chair, the builder was standing on one leg and a false lower one that was clearly seen because he was wearing his Man Ltd football shorts and a dark hoodie.**

**Nazeem was close to his earlobe, "Okay then handsome Lets get this show on the road..."**

**"Do you have to flirt?"**

**"Me flirt? I thought it was you flirting with me?"**

**"No chance, I'm taken...anyway you can't do that, doctor and patient trust and all that"**

**Nazeem folded his arms as he watched Jackson lean on the bars, "I'm not a doctor"**

**Jackson threw a glance at him, "You know what I mean! Just stop it"**

**"Okay, that's me told...I'm sorry...I'm just messing with you...strictly business from now, I promise"**

**"Good..."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**OXXXO**

**"You have been doing really well over these past few weeks, Jackson"**

**Nazeem was praising Jackson as he made progress on his new leg. He was on crutches, but just like learning to ride a bike, you soon lose the stabilizers.**

**"Shut up...You are just as bad as them lot at prosthetics who are saying how good I am about being able to fasten me own leg on...aren't I lucky to be able to do that all by myself...infact it's better than having my OWN leg back"**

**Jackson sounded frustrated and narked. Nazeem looked at him and folded his arms, "Hey, what's all this attitude about? I thought you and I had a bit of a connection", he laughed.**

**Jackson narrowed his eyes at him, "you wish...yeah...I can over do it with the flirting, BLAME me mother, I get it from her...it's just a form of defence... how else am I going to take me mind off all of this shite"**

**Nazeem watched as Jackson hobbled over from the bars and waited. When nothing happened, Jackson was getting restless, "Well come on...I like a dog learning new tricks, me...what else do you want me to do?"**

**Nazeem became serious, "Look...I KNOW all this has been hard work...and I KNOW you have had a lot to deal with and adjust to...but it WILL get easier"**

**Jackson's blew out a skeptic laugh, "You reckon"**

**"Look...your Dad is pleased with your progress...your mother looked pleased too"**

**"Who? HER with me dad...she's me step-mother, and she would look pleased, because it means I might get out from under her feet at home"**

**Nazeem felt awkward, "Sorry...isn't your mother likely to come visit you?"**

**Jackson smirked at him, because he knew he was going to make him feel bad, "That MIGHT be a bit difficult since seeing she's dead"**

**And Nazeem did feel bad, "Sorry..."**

**Jackson turned and hobbled back to the bars, "You are really boring, you are...lets just get back to it, shall we..."**

_Later on, Jackson was sat in the armchair at his dads on his phone,"No...there MUST be some mistake because I received the visiting order back this morning and it's been refused!"_

_Jerry came in with his paper and sat in the armchair opposite._

_"What DO you mean he doesn't want to see me? Oh come on! You what? Look...you just listen to me...send me out another visiting order...you what...oh get stuffed!"_

_Jackson ended the call and slammed his iPhone on the arm of his chair, "I can't understand it! WHY IS Aaron refusing to see me"_

_Jerry looked at him and his eyes looked pretty much dismissive as he set his vision back to the paper, "Don't bring me into this...you know how I feel about him"_

_"You looking at page 3 again?"_

_Jerry glared at him, "stop being vindictive...don't blame ME just because ruddy Aaron doesn't want to see you"_

_Jackson pulled a face at him, "have you said something to him...I BET you have, haven't yah? When I was sleeping it off...I bet you and him were at me bedside sniping at one another"_

_Jerry rolled up his paper, "Don't you think you and him have run its course?"_

_Jackson shook his head in amazement, "What do you mean by that?"_

_"You and him...you're toxic...look at what's happened to you...LOOK what happened to him when he had his accident...life is telling you to stay clear of each other, Jackson, I JUST saying what I think"_

_Jackson grabbed his crutches and heaved himself up, Jerry stood up to come forward to help him out, but Jackson shot him a nasty glare, "LEAVE OFF! I can manage myself thanks"_

_And he hobbled out into the hallway._

_All this was doing his head in. Sitting here doing sweet FA all day. He couldn't even go back to work, not till he was ready and even when that happened there would be things he couldn't do no more. And where was he? Stuck back in the house he grew up in. Life stank._

_He pushed his way out into the garden and sat on the patio wall. Jerry watched him. His son looked deep in thought. Eileen was then coming in through the front door with the groceries. Josh was with her._

_The lad had his Man United strip on and had a football under his arm, "Jackson's in the garden I wonder if he wants a kick about?"_

_Josh was off out through the french doors and it was apparent that Jackson wasn't in the mood when all you could hear the builder say, was, "Fuck off Josh! Does it look like I can do a lap around this garden and play kick about with you!"_

_Eileen turned, "I see he's cheered up", she was being sarcastic._

_Jerry sighed, "I just don't know what to do...I hope to god he's taking his antidepressants"_

_"He BETTER BE...I don't want him staying here if he is not...we've got enough to deal with then worry about him slashing his wrists"_

_"He's still on about that visiting order...if Aaron doesn't want to see him why can't he just except that...if he did, then he could focus on getting better"_

_"Life is not that simple Jerry...and don't think I don't know about you and Sonia because Tanya told me"_

_Jerry shook his head at her, "Ohhh don't start..."_

_Jackson was then in front of them, "Ohhhh you've gotta be kidding!"_

_Eileen turned away and put away the shopping. Jackson leaned on his crutches and glared at his dad, "Have you been doing the dirty on her?"_

_"Just leave it Jackson, this has nowt to do with you"_

_Jackson turned and went and sat back down in the lounge, the sooner he was out of this mad house the better._

_WEEK LATER..._

**Jackson was in a Hotten pub sitting having a pint with Adam.**

**"He refuses to see me...I can't understand it...I HATE him when he's like this", the builder was staring into his pint.**

**Adam sat back, "Look, mate...I went and saw him the other day...he's in a bad way, not thinking straight...you know how he gets like, he blames himself and that...withdrawns into himself...he's EVEN keeping quiet about being in prison from his own family"**

**Jackson looked up and frowned, "where the hell do they think he is?"**

**Adam picked up his pint and raised it to his lips, "They think he's in Spain working on a big building contract with you..."**

**Jackson blew out a laugh, "fat chance with this leg"**

**Adam glanced at it...Jackson looked normal. He had his crutches with him, but because he was wearing long dark jeans and a pair of trainers, you couldn't tell it was a false leg.**

**"How are you getting on with it?"**

**Jackson shrugged as he sat back in the chair, "So, so...I'd rather have me real leg back, make no mistake...at the minute I am so frustrated about not being able to work...my business is going down the toilet as we speak"**

**"I'm sorry to hear that"**

**Jackson licked his bottom lip and then asked, "Does...does Aaron know about my leg?"**

**The farmer shook his head and drained his pint, "No...as I said, he doesn't want to talk about you"**

**Jackson was deep in thought, "he must be someones bum boy in there, then...and who could blame him, I'm no use to him what with me being Mr hoppalong now"**

**"Don't Jackson...look...wait till he gets out...maybe then, he'll have a change of heart, you know how he can be"**

**Jackson finished his own pint, "I hope so...I miss him"**

**Adam sighed, "and I bet he misses you...I think he feels bad about what he did, beating up that bloke...he knows how you feel about all that and..."**

**Jackson cut him off, "I don't care about all that...I love him...yeah, a few years ago I hated all that violent stuff...but I know now, that I would've done the same if it were Aaron sitting here now...he's not nowt to be ashamed of"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**OXXXO**

**(Aaron had packed up his stuff that morning. The end of his sentence. It should have been six months, but he had ended up doing eight in the end because he had kept on getting into fights.**

**Prison officer Trenchball was at his cell door and standing to one side, "Well come on lad, or are you waiting to stay another night?"**

**Aaron looked about his cell one more time. It had been his home for the past eight month, but he wasn't going to miss it. He followed Trenchball down the landing walk way and glanced down to see those three dickheads watching him.**

**NOBBY, BLOBBY and of course SLOBBY.**

**They glared back at him, but they were just jealous because he was getting out and they wasn't. They were stuck following the likes of that bully Porkers. Well, not him, he was well rid of them and this place for good.**

**The iron door banged shut behind him and he followed the officer down a flight of stairs to reception. **

**At the counter Trenchball stood to oneside and the woman behind the desk looked at Aaron, then turned and fished out some tray from somewhere behind her.**

**In it were his house keys, his motorbike key, his wedding ring, his wallet, his iPhone and a St Christopher's chain.**

**He scooped them all up and was made to sign for them. He was then given his civvies back, his biker leathers.**

**He went into the changing room and stripped out of the grey sweatshirt and sweatpants and changed into the leathers.**

**Trenchball was waiting for him, "Right...your exit awaits you young man...can't say it's been a pleasure but I can see you're a good kid...just keep your nose clean"**

**Aaron pulled a face, "I'm no kid me"**

**"Anyone under 30 is to me...come on let's go"**

**Aaron walked out onto the path and turned around to see the prison gate click shut behind him.**

**And there he was. Standing in some town in Kent. It stunk of seaweed. Isle of Shitty, Dave had called it.**

**And talking of which.**

**Dave beeped the horn.**

**Aaron hurried across the road and jumped in the passenger side to the old blue Ford Focus. **

**Dave grinned at him, "Welcome to the real world"**

**Aaron nodded at the car as he belted up, "This isn't stolen, is it?"**

**Dave smirked and put the car into gear, "Don't ask any questions and you won't get any answers you don't like, besides, do you even KNOW where you are?"**

**"Kent...Durrrrr"**

**"And how was you planning to get back to Yorkshire?"**

**Aaron hadn't thought that far and pulled a shrug of the shoulder, "Dunno...hitchiked?"**

**"Bet you glad I stopped by then"**

_Five hours later, they were heading into Whitby. Aaron looked up towards the Abby ruins and then towards the harbour. Aaron gave Dave directions and they pulled up outside the house where he and Jackson had lived in. It was empty._

_Aaron held up the key, "I thought this was going to be a waste of time" he muttered._

_Dave turned, "Just phone him...see where he's staying at"_

_Aaron glared at him, "I can't can I...my phones flat and I haven't got the charger"_

_Dave nodded towards the phone box, "You know the number though?"_

_Aaron bit his bottom lip, his stomach was doing bellyflops._

**Jackson was playing XBOX with Josh. Both of them had their handsets in hand and was killing each others soldiers in ALIENCRACK 2.**

**"I have SO nailed you", laughed Josh.**

**Jackson blew out a chuckle at his brother, "That's what YOU think...", he sang, "...just remember lad that I haven't used by big Ks yet"**

**The iPhone was ringing on the side. Josh turned and snatched it up, one eye on the phone display one eye on the game, "It's an unknown number"**

**Jackson dismissed it, he was too enthralled in the game, "it'll be someone trying to sell me prosthetic leg insurance...", he said flippantly, "...that or they're offering to cut the other leg off and try to interest me with a buy one get one free offer"**

**Josh looked at him. Why did Jackson always have to joke about things like that.**

**The phone stopped ringing. ****Jackson nodded to the TV screen, "we'll just carry on with this, shall we..."**

_At Whitby Harbour Aaron came out of the phone box and went over to Dave's car, "He didn't answer, so I left a message on his voicemail..."_

_Dave was eager to get moving, "So what now? You can come back to mine if you want to..."_

_Aaron rounded the car and jumped back in, "Why not...I've got nowhere else to go at the minute"_

_"What number did you leave for him to get back at you on?"_

_"Mine...Oh CRAP!"_

_He hit the dash with his fist in frustration._

_"give us your phone...", Dave looked at it, "...I think new chargers cost about 20 or 30 quid...I best nick one"_

_Aaron snapped out his wallet and there was about 30 quid in his wallet, "I'll just go and buy one thanks, drive us into town yeah, then we can find somewhere where we can plug it in for free"_

**Jackson pulled out a beer from the fridge and sat down in the armchair. He wasn't wearing the leg today and he was only managing on one crutch now, so that was progress.**

**He picked his iPhone and saw the missed call and as he put it to his ear, he heard the woman say 'you have one voicemail'**

**Jackson lowered the volume on the TV and pressed listen to message on the phone.**

_**"...Jackson...it's me...I know this is a bit of a surprise...especially with me refusing you visiting orders when I was inside...but I'm out now...today...I just didn't want you to see me in there...look I'm in Whitby...and you are not...where are yah? Call me back yeah, I can't to see you..."**_

**Jackson could hear the seagulls in the background as he lowered the phone from his hear, his face was picturing someone deep in thought.**

**Jerry came into the lounge, "You're alright, son?"**

**Jackson broke from thought and shook his head, "Yeah...Aaron's out"**

**"What?"**

**"Aaron...he's out"**

**Jerry was looking about the place, "Not round here I hope"**

**"Dad...be fair...look...I'm REALLY grateful to you for looking after me and letting me stay, but...well Aaron's out now and..."**

**Jerry turned on him, "grateful? YOU ARE MY SON! What else was I going to do...seeing HE landed himself inside"**

**Jackson trod carefully, "Look...you KNEW this day was coming...I wasn't gonna be staying here forever you know"**

**Jerry did a good impression of a bulldog chewing a wasp. Jackson got up and turned, "I'm gonna go outside and call him now"**

**Jerry watched him through the corner of his eye as he hobbled out into the kitchen. In the back yard, he sat on the wall and called Aaron.**

**It was voicemail.**

**"Aaron...it's me...I got your message babe...I totally understand about you not wanting me visit you in jail...I get that...I do...I'm at my dads...so come to Hotten...I've got most of our stuff here, your bikes here as well...Aaron, I'a...", he smiled down the phone, "...I really can't wait to see yah..."**

**"Bet he can't wait to see you"**

**Jackson ended the call and looked up to his father in the doorway, "What do you mean by that?"**

**Jerry shrugged, "That leg...how do you think Aaron's going to react to that, eh?"**

**Jackson turned away, it was true, he had forgotten about that, he turned back to him, "He'll be fine with it...it's not like my life's over is it?"**

**"YOU my boy are burying your head...Aaron's going to take ONE look at leg and freak out...am I right? I may not like the guy much, but I think I've got a good impression of him over the years"**

**Jackson got narky, "Will YOU just shut your gob, dad, you don't know what you are talking about"**

**Jerry raised his eyebrows, "Don't I?"**

**Jackson picked up his crutch and got up, "You just want me around because you don't want to be on your own...it's NOT my fault Eileen's given you the elbow"**

**"Will you two stop rowing! That's ALL you two do!"**

**Josh was at the top window looking down at them, "Some of us are trying to do our homework here"**

**Jackson looked up at him, "blame him!"**

**He then got hobbled towards the kitchen door and turned, "I'm gonna go phone Jack...at least HE will be pleased that Aaron's out"**

**Jackson put the phone to his ear, "Hey mate, good news! Aaron's out...", he threw a smarmy smirk to his dad as he said it, "...great I know...I don't know when he's coming around, but as soon as he's here I'll let you know son...cheers mate, speak to you later"**

**He then went inside. Jerry sighed heavily. All this happy talk. **

**I bet that changes when Aaron's see you, he thought.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**OXXXO**

**SIX WEEKS BEFORE CHAS AND JAMES WEDDING.**

**Aaron thought about telling Adam that he was out of prison. No. He'd surprize him. Jackson had to come first. **

**When he was told that he was out of his coma and that he was off the critical list, he had decided that he and him were over. He was a jinx to him. Jackson always seemed to get hurt in some way when they were together.**

**But now. Now he was out. He thought differently. Maybe it was just being locked inside and the not knowing what was going on that had made him come to that initial decision.**

**Dave drove Aaron to Hotten that afternoon, and it was getting past 6 when they finally got there.**

**Jerrys house was just around the next corner.**

**Aaron turned as he unbelted, "Just leave us here, will yah...I need to get myself straight before I go in there"**

**"Good luck with that...I'm not staying here, mate...You've got my number is you need a place to crash"**

**Aaron got out, barked a thanks and Dave screeched off in his probably stolen motor.**

**So he was here. He intook a deep breath and wished he had scabbed a couple of ciggies off Dave. No matter. It was now or never.**

**He strolled casually around the corner and saw Jerry's house coming up on the left hand side. He paused and swallowed.**

**Jackson meanwhile was up on his crutch looking out for Aaron at the front bay window. No sign yet.**

**He pulled a sign and sat back down. Jerry gave him a disdainful glance and got back to reading his paper.**

**"I wonder if I should put me leg on"**

**Jerry was thin-lipped, "Why bother...if you do that you are as good as hiding it"**

**Jackson frowned at him, "meaning?"**

**"Just saying...if you hide it, it looks like you're ashamed of it"**

**Jackson looked at his leg. He was wearing jeans, and the material at the end of his left leg was just flapping loose, because there was nothing to fill it.**

**"You're right. I'll stay as I am"**

**There was a thin smile on Jerry's lips, "You think I talk sense sometimes then? Pity you don't listen to me a bit more often"**

**With Jackson and Jerry gassing, none of them had noticed Aaron standing at the front gate, then he walked up the path to the front door. Hesitated, like he was about to scarper one, then knocked.**

**Jackson was beaming a smile as he tried to gather up his crutch. Jerry beat him to it and was up and in the hallway answering the door.**

**Jerry set his somewhat disapproving gaze on him, "So...you're out then...just be careful what you say, the truth is not always a good thing..."**

**Aaron broke eye contact and barged in, what was that all about? "Is he around? We've got a lot to catch up on"**

**Aaron stopped dead in the living room doorway. Jackson was on his 'feet' Looking straight back at him. He smiled.**

**"Wow...you're out" he breathed through his smile.**

**Aaron's smile faded when his gaze looked down to his left leg.**

**Jackson swallowed down, "It's errm...did you get out this morning?"**

**Aaron only nodded and perched on the armrest of the armchair. Jerry stood behind him and leaned into Aaron's lug hole, "Not what you was expecting?"**

**Aaron felt like shoving him away. His blue eyes stared at Jackson, "Is this what happened? They had to chop off your leg?"**

**Jackson licked his lips, "nicely put"**

**"I can't be doing with this...this is not how it's meant to be...they SAID you were better...they SAID that you were alright"**

**Jackson tried to reassure him, "Hey it's ok...I AM okay...well, apart from the leg...but I have got a falsie so It's not like I'm gonna go hopping about with a parrot on me shoulder and..."**

**Aaron wasn't finding it funny at all. His face was deadly serious.**

**Jerry was silent and sat back down with his paper, but he had one eye on the both of them.**

**Jackson could see that Aaron was finding this hard to take in. His dad had been right (AGAIN) this wasn't what he was expecting to find. He nodded towards the french doors.**

**"Do you wanna go outside so we can talk?"**

**Aaron was craving.**

**"I need to go out to get some fags"**

**Jackson turned to his dad, "Dad, give Aaron one of your fags, will yah"**

**Jerry snapped up his packet, "I've only got one left"**

**"He only wants one"**

**Aaron's eyes were on the leg again. This was his fault. He was the one who keyed Stephen Caroles car. If he had not done that then...**

**Aaron jumped to his feet, "My bike in the garage is is?"**

**Jackson nodded.**

**Aaron tore away his gaze and bolted.**

_Aaron was no sooner getting the bike out of the garage when Jackson was hobbling in the drive, "Aaron? Where are you going?"_

_"Move!"_

_"Why? Come on Aaron...lets not do this...yes, it's a big shock I know, but..."_

_Aaron stared back at him through his helmet visor, "You don't get it, do you? It was ME who coursed this...it was ME who that nutter wanted mowing down that night"_

_This was news to Jackson. He looked puzzled, a nervous sort of smile broke out, "What? I don't get yah"_

_"It was Stephen Carole who run you over, but it was meant to be me"_

_Jerry was at the window shaking his head. Till now all that Jackson knew was that some nutter had been going too fast and he had invertly saved Aaron because he had been more interested in his food, then looking where he was going._

_He hadn't told the coppers._

_He beat up Stephen Carole in that pub a week later, but in court all the hit and run business came to nothing because there was no proof and all the CCTV cameras up that street had either been vandalised or pointing in the opposite direction._

_Jackson was trying to find his way through what Aaron was saying, "let me get this straight...YOU are telling me that...YOU did something to upset Carole and he wanted to get back at you so bad, he wanted to run you down...is that it?"_

_Aaron didn't nod, but his blue eyes betrayed him._

_Jackson looked devastated. You could clearly see it on his face. He hobbled to one side, as if to say just fire up and go._

_"Jackson..."_

_Jackson didn't look at him, "just leave...please", he muttered._

_Aaron slapped his visor down and he sped off down the drive and up the road. Jackson watched him go. Jerry was no sooner at his side._

_"What's going on? Where's HE off to now?"_

_Jackson didn't look at his dad, he just asked him, "Did you know?"_

_Jerry frowned, "about what?"_

_"About HIM upsetting that nutcase that we lived nextdoor to in Whitby?"_

_Jerry sighed,"There was some talk of it in court...but, there was no proof...look, son...I know I'm not that overly happy with you and..."_

_Jackson shook his head, "Just leave it...I'm sick of people hiding things from me and trying to protect me...this should make you happy, this...AARON...it's his fault I'm like this...if he had just let me try to sort all that out, this would never of happened"_

_Feeling tired and fed up, Jackson made for the front door, "You know what? What's the flaming point of it all...why couldn't he just of have lied"_

_Jerry watched him go in. Now this really was a set back. He would have to keep an eye on his son very closely._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL RESUME BACK TO THE PRESENT DAY FROM NOW ON._


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**OXXXO**

**Present day (near future)**

**This chapters picks up from chapter 11 after many chapters set in the past.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chas put away the breakfast things. James had gone to work. Aaron was still on the sofa with the duvet around him.

"So what are you going to do today...we can still have that chat...talk about you lying to me about being inside"

Aaron sat up and huffed.

"There's no need for that attitude, last night YOU said there is NO Jackson...so...you and him are over, is that it?"

Chas leaned on the counter in her dressing gown. Aaron looked at her.

"Love...ABH...who was it? Was it over some fight in a pub or club somewhere? Darling I'm not making any sense in this"

Aaron finally muttered, "It was all my fault...all of it..."

Chas came to sit beside him, "and...?"

Aaron continued to stare at the floor, "This bloke...this nutter we lived next door to in Whitby, he had a MASSIVE fallen out...he hated us from the start...all the snide comments and the looks he gave me and Jackson"

Chas pulled a face, "Are you saying that this bloke was what? Homophobic?"

Aaron shook his head, "Yeah he was. When we had Jack with us, he'd say things like, they shouldn't be allowed to let him stay with us...and stuff like that we had Jack in bed with us"

"YOU WHAT!"

Aaron shrugged, "Went on for weeks. Then we snapped, couldn't take no more...we started to face him"

Chas swallowed, "oh...and what happened when yous did?"

"He started doing things like letting his mangy pit bull crap in our garden and piss all over our gate...and things like queer written in pink paint on our front door"

Chas was reeling from this...she had no idea...she had visited the boys last summer when they first moved there and they didn't say a word.

"What a flaming scumbag! What's his name...I'm sure our Cain would like to meet this guy"

Aaron turned his head, "and do what exactly? End up with another body to hide away somewhere...it's a mess as it is"

Chas bit her lip, "then what? Did you beat him up over all this..."

"No...Jackson said leave it and I did...well I tried to...Jackson gave him a few home truths one day and then that nutters son through a brick through our window"

Chas shook her head in sheer disbelief, "This just gets better"

"So, I did flip out...you see, he had this motor...it were his pride and joy, he was out EVERY sunday cleaning and polishing the thing...he used to stand there looking at it like he was getting off over it...Jackson said that he wouldn't be surprised if he was the type who would stick his cock in the exhaust..."

Chas waved a hand, "Ok ok, I get the picture...and...?"

Aaron was half smiling as he pictured in mind what he said, "I took my key...and I gauged a great big fuck off scratch in it, he wasn't smiling then"

Chas sighed, "Oh Aaron...look at what that did for you before, don't you ever learn?"

"He deserved it...and the look on his face when he saw it...it was a classic"

Chas was getting the complete picture now. This nutter obviously got back at him and it escalated into a fight.

Aaron carried on, "He came after me...the next night...me and Jackson were out at the pub and after we went for a kebab. HE was after me. I WAS the target. As I stepped into the road, that nutter tried to run me down...but it was Jackson that took the bullet, he saved me...and he...he..."

Aaron began to sob but resisted ant comfort Chas wanted to give him.

"...he hates me...he hates me for what I did...but I only wanted to tell him the truth because I can't lie to him"

Chas watched as he got up and went out into the hall. Chas breathed out a sigh. It was plain obvious why Aaron went to prison. If Jackson had been hurt, then Aaron would have...

_**Aaron didn't want to talk anymore. He went outside for some morning air. He could so easily get on his bike and clear off into the sunset again, leave it all behind, start afresh...but he rubbish at being on his own. He needed folk round him. Even if it was his Mum and his family.**_

_**Better them and no one at all.**_

_**What was Jackson doing now? He had looked up his Facebook and there hadn't been any activity for about a month.**_

_**He still wasn't sure about Cain. He had a problem that he had told Jackson about what happened to Frank. Cain had bundled Jackson into the back of his van, in a bid to scare him into being silent about what he knew.**_

_**What would Cain do now. He would come to the decision that Jackson might blab to coppers now that they were over, but Jackson had bigger things to worry about.**_

_**And nobody missed Frank.**_

_**And Jackson wasn't a grass, besides he would only be implementing himself over what happened.**_

_**He took a walk to the bridge and leaned on the wall to stare down at the river, he looked about him.**_

_**Why had Jack been here?**_

_**He had obviously guessed where he had ended up, took a chance.**_

_**He stared down to the river water. It was fast and it was cold. And that's where granddad Shadrach had ended up. Not that he could remember it or even remember him, but he could imagine what it would be like to drown in that icy water.**_

_**He always knew deep down he would end up back here again. AND ALONE.**_

_**And that scared him. He didn't want that, especially with all the history that was here.**_

_**Maybe he should contact Jackson. Try to explain that he didn't mean to gorge Carole's car. But that would be lying. And he didn't want to do that.**_

_**He turned and huffed.**_

_**"Just me then...", he breathed to himself and set off back to the village to move on.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**What next for Aaron?**_


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**HOPE YOU ENJOY..**

_**Aaron had been back in the village for the best part of 2 weeks. Helping his Mum run the Woolpack was keeping him busy, especially since Diane went to see her granddaughter for a week.**_

_**He served a frothy pint up for Adam and leaned on the bar. The farmer took a sup of his pint and raised his eyebrows in approval, "Now THAT'S not too bad of a pint!"**_

_**Aaron laughed, "Hey, you stop being cheeky"**_

_**Adam was also approving of Aaron's lost smile. It was back again, even though it was very few and far between.**_

_**"So...Kira's letting me of the leash this weekend I was thinking that we could go into town"**_

_**Aaron shrugged as he pulled a pint for Eric Pollard, "Nice one, it's been ages since I had a good night out...well...not since..."**_

_**Adam stopped him, "I know...we're going into Hotten not Whitby, that nutters going to be no where near"**_

_**Bernice was all ears, "Ohhh Oh yeah...planning a night out are we?"**_

_**Aaron screwed his face up at her, "Errrr Yeah! What's it got to do with you?"**_

_**"Just wondering...I could do with a good night out...the gays love me you know...I went out with a gay once...now which one was it...", she twirled her necklace through finger and thumb as she stood in thought for a moment, Aaron and Adam glanced at one another.**_

_**"...GAVIN...that was his name...he and Paddy's cousin were at it behind my back"**_

_**Aaron took an interest, "Who Jason?"**_

_**"Yeah...Ohhhh I suppose you would know him, wouldn't you?"**_

_**Adam pulled a face as he downed his pint, "Why's that? Because he's a gay"**_

_**"Noooo silly...because he's Paddy's cousin...I don't know, you boys...i'm not single minded you know...", she crossed to Betty, "...Yess Betty what can I get you"**_

_Aaron walked along side Adam down Main street. It was getting dark._

_"You alright leaving that Bernice on her own, like"_

_Aaron shook his head, "errrr YEAH...I've had enough of her voice for one day"_

_Adam grabbed his phone, "Sorry mate...Kira's got tea on...you are so lucky mate...woman NAG so much"_

_"What, lucky for being gay or being single..?",Aaron nodded towards Smithy, "...It's okay mate, you go I was heading to Paddy's anyway"_

**Aaron bade him goodnight and crossed the grass to Smithy Cottage. Inside Paddy was fiddling with the SKY Box, wires were everywhere. Aaron let himself in and put his hands in his pockets, "Having trouble are you mate?"**

**Paddy was on his hands and knees and looked up, "Yeahh...do you know anything about SKY HD?"**

**Rhona popped her head through from the kitchen, "He's having right trouble there Aaron...are you staying for your tea, I'm doing plenty"**

**Aaron nodded and turned to Paddy thumbing towards the kitchen, "Is SHE really cooking?"**

**Paddy laughed, "Yeah she is...I hope you've got a strong stomach"**

**Aaron kneeled down and laughed, "If I can survive my Mothers cooking I should be fine"**

**Aaron helped him with the setting up the SKY HD box, "So...are you okay? I mean...you know..."**

**Aaron briefly met Paddy's gaze and smiled, "I'm fine Pads...Prison actually seems like a million years ago now"**

**Paddy cleared his throat, "errrm...I didn't mean that"**

**Aaron shrugged, "Yeah...I know what you meant...and YEAH...I'm okay"**

**Paddy nodded, "Good...because of what you told me the other night, what you told your Mum too...it's best you keep away...I think if you go back, you'll just make things worse for him"**

**Aaron sat back on the rug and sighed, "I know Paddy...but it's just hard you know...Yeah it's seems a bit of a relief staying away because I don't have to see what I did...What I caused, but then I feel like I've just abandoned him"**

**Paddy met his gaze, "HE told YOU to go...I think it should be HIM who comes to you..."**

**Aaron moved forward and fixed the output cable into the back of the SKY box and the TV came to life, "there...it was JUST a loose cable"**

**Both of them stood up and rubbed their hands. **

**"Rhona HAS done plenty", Paddy laughed, "Stay if you want, really"**

**"You've twisted my arm...is it alright if I go out and have a quick fag first"**

**Paddy laughed as he watched Aaron leave by the front door, "good idea! You'll need something to line your stomach!"**

_Outside Aaron lit up and exhaled a puff of smoke. It was full dark now and the moon was up. He leaned on the wall and noticed the bushes rustling nearby. He watched them closely through the corner of his eye. _

_I bet that's Jack._

_He waited for a few minutes, then he dove into the bushes and grabbed a pair of arms._

_To his shock Dave was there. Pale and drawn. There was blood all over his shirt._

_Aaron was opened mouthed in shock, as his ex prison mate gasped,_

_"Aaron...you've gotta help me, please, you've gotta help me..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	19. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**Aaron was completely shocked to see Dave. He didn't think he'd ever see him again. Last time he saw him, the Ex con said he was going to land himself back in jail because he couldn't cope with life on the outside.**

**"Please Aaron...you've gotta help me"**

**Aaron went into panic mode at first. He through his hands through his hair and put his hands to cup his nose and mouth and turning away from him.**

**"Please Aaron..."**

**Aaron snapped out of it and turned, "JUST BE QUIET! AND WAIT HERE..."**

**He went back inside Smithy and Paddy was nodding towards the SKY HD Box, "You've gotta cracking picture on here, look..."**

**Aaron waved his hand, "Sorry Pads, but I'm gonna have to give tea the heave-ho, another time, yeah?"**

**Paddy went to follow him, "What's up? Has something happened?"**

**Aaron stopped him, "No...course not...I'll see you tomorrow...", and he was out the door with it banging shut behind him.**

**Rhona came out from the kitchen, "Hey...I've served up...don't tell me he's done a runner..."**

_Aaron grabbed hold of Dave's arm and they hurried across the grass and stopped outside the garage. It was dark and nobody was about._

_"What happened to yah?"_

_Aaron could see blood on his hands. Blood from some wound Dave sustained._

_A stabbing? A gunshot?_

_"It went wrong...timing was wrong...just about made it away...", Dave was breathing funny and Aaron didn't like the sound of it._

_"You might need to get yourself to hospital..."_

_"NO...I'll be okay...just find me somewhere warm and dry...please"_

_Aaron sighed at him. He didn't like this much._

_"Okay... I can't promise you anything warm...but at least it's dry, come on...lets go"_

**Aaron helped Dave across the field towards the Barton Farm. The barn was nearby. **

**"It's JUST a barn, but there's hay and that and it might keep you from freezing to death"**

**Dave understood. He knew it wasn't perfect, but it would have to do.**

**The lights were on at the farmhouse, but there was nobody around outside. Aaron opened the barn gate and Dave limped in and collapsed onto a hay stack.**

**Aaron came forward and put his hand onto the guys forehead, "You are burning hot...you must have an infection"**

**Dave was breathing heavily, "I just need some antibiotics, that's all..."**

**Aaron pulled a face as he removed his jacket and put it round Dave, "You NEED to see a doctor"**

**Dave breathed out a laugh, "No chance blue eyes...I can't take the risk...I've been stabbed"**

**Aaron frowned, "But I THOUGHT you wanted to go back inside..."**

**Dave looked up at him, "I do...but what's the point if you are not there with me...we're mates you and me"**

**Aaron smiled at him, "We played cards a few times and looked out for each other when Porkers and his mates were gunning for us"**

**"yeah...we did...and I warned you when Porkers tried to touch you up that day in the showers"**

**Aaron nodded and placed a hand gently on Dave's shoulder, ""You did...and i'm grateful..."**

**Dave didn't look too good, he looked pale and sweaty in the moonlight. Aaron rubbed his chin and paced up and down the barn looking back at him.**

**He wanted to help Dave...**

**And there could just be a way...**

_Paddy and Rhona were watching the TV. Leo was in bed. Aaron peered in through the window and saw them curled up on the sofa laughing and watching a comedy. Keeping to the shadows, Aaron went to the back of the vets and pulled out a set of keys. He used to have one to the back door. He tried them all, quickly looking behind him as he tried out each key in the lock._

_"Yesss!"_

_He pushed the door and went into the vets. The animals were in their cages. It was still only 9, so Paddy wouldn't be in to feed them until another hour at least._

_He went over to the drugs cabinet. He rubbed his hands together and breathed hard. How was he going to do this?_

_He went over to a tray and looked through it. A paper clip. Was that lock still dodgy?_

_He hoped so._

_He took the paperclip and straightened it out and then stuck it into the lock and fiddled with it._

_"Come on, come on, come on..."_

_Then locked clicked and Aaron smiled to himself in triumph._

_He rubbed his chin and looked through the drugs. He knew what some of them were because Paddy had told him one day._

_He picked out a small box he knew where a type of antibiotic and closed up the cabinet. He then quietly left the premises as quickly as he had come._

**Aaron hurried to the garage and jumped onto his bike, he pulled his crash helmet on and kicked started the engine. **

**He speed up the country lane and parked up outside the Barton farm gate. He then quickly jumped over it and ran to the barn.**

**Dave was still where he had left him. Aaron came to his side, "Dave...you okay?"**

**Dave nodded, but his eyes were closed.**

**"I've got something...I just need to go get you some water"**

**Aaron came out of the Barn and saw that all the lights were now off. He went to The Farms back door.**

**As usual the door was always open. He went in grabbed a mug from the side and went to the sink and filled it with water from the tap.**

**He then hurried back outside and went back into the barn. Dave had managed to open the tablets up. Aaron sat beside him. Dave put a couple of capsules into his mouth and Aaron gently put the mug of water to his lips and he gulped them down.**

**"So cold...", he shivered.**

**Aaron put his arm around him and pulled him closer for warmth. This was going to be a long night.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	20. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**Thanks for those who have favourited this story.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Aaron's Ex-con mate from prison had hidden in the Barton's hay barn for three days. He was getting better and Aaron had managed to get him some thick jumpers for him to worn off the cold nights.**

**The sheep antibiotics did him a treat. There didn't seem to be an infection and the stab wound Dave had endured wasn't as deep as it was first feared.**

**It was the crack of dawn when Aaron appeared at the farm. He espied Adam on his tractor moving away to work up on the top field. Once he was gone Aaron hurried into the barn.**

**"Dave...", he hissed.**

**But Dave wasn't there. Aaron hissed out his name again, but the Ex inmate was nowhere to be seen.**

**Aaron shook his head in disgust, "The ungrateful little..."**

**There was a tap on the shoulder. Dave was standing behind him, "Sorry mate, I thought it were them in the house coming over"**

**Aaron sighed at him, "They WILL catch you if you keep moving around, come on, I've got you something to eat"**

**Aaron held up the carrier bag of crisp and biscuits.**

**Dave sat and opened a bag of salt and vinegar. He offered Aaron one, he nodded no and sat down beside him on the haystack.**

**"Aaron, I've gotta get going...will you help me?"**

**Aaron nodded, "Yeah I will...BUT...are you sure about it? I mean...you know, are you ready to go off and..."**

**"Aaron, I'm feeling better thanks...thanks to you"**

**Dave needed a good shave and a bath. Aaron bit his lip, then stood up, "Come on...you can't be going anywhere looking like a bag of shite...I might be able to get you a bath"**

**Dave laughed, "What? That old tin thing over there? I'd rather stay as I am thanks"**

**Aaron smiled at him, "No I don't mean that...I MEANT at the pub...TRUST ME...it'll be cool..."**

_Aaron managed to sneak Dave in through the back door of the pub while Chas was out front seeing to a delivery of cut price ale._

_Aaron peered around the hall then looked back at Dave, "Upstairs NOW"_

_Dave hurried up the stairs and Aaron went after him and he grabbed a towel from the rail, and lobbed it at the Ex con, "Use that to dry yourself after and hurry yourself"_

_Dave went into the bathroom and winked at Aaron, "You're a pal"_

_"Yeah yeah"_

_Aaron was like a guard dog, while Dave was in the shower, he went down the stairs and blocked the way by sitting on the bottom-but-one step._

_Chas was then coming in through the door, "Hey? What are YOU doing skulking around here for?"_

_Aaron shrugged at her, "I'm not skulking anywhere...I'm just sitting here", Chas shook her head at him, "I can see that...look, why don't you..."_

_Aaron stood up, "No way...I AM NOT gonna be asking for my job back at the garage...I'm still no sure whether I'm gonna be sticking around just yet"_

_Chas huffed at him, "Oh charming...ohhh Aaron, come on...where else are you going to go?", but before Aaron could answer, she heard the click of the door upstairs, she gave him a suspicious look, "who's up there?"_

_"Just a mate"_

_Chas looked at him like she really wasn't buying it, "a mate? Why kind of mate?"_

_Aaron couldn't see a way out of this, so he looked up the stairs and called, "Dave...you better come down here...we've been rumbled mate"_

_Chas looked up to see Dave come down the steps, a towel was tied around his waist, his hair was combed back and he was clean-shaven._

_When he was at Aaron's side, Aaron leaned on the others shoulder and kissed him on the cheek, Dave flinched a bit, but Aaron made eye contact to telling him to go along with it or else._

_Chas was getting it and sighed, "Oh right...so why didn't you say anything, then?"_

_Aaron tutted and rolled his eyes at her, "Oh yeah...I'm REALLY gonna be telling YOU what I get up to on-line, aren't I"_

_Chas gave Dave a polite smile and said, "Nice to meet you...I'm his Mum"_

_Aaron glared at her, "Mum! Do one yeah!"_

_Chas went through into the bar, Dave gave Aaron a grin, "Didn't know you cared do much", he teased him._

_Aaron shook his head pulled out his keys, "look, just get up them stairs and wait for me"_

_Dave frowned, "Why, where are you going..."_

_"I'll be back in two ticks..."_

_"Well don't let me hanging for too long...", he teased._

**Ten minutes later, Dave was kitted out in Aaron's leathers, they stood next to the motorbike down a country lane. Aaron handed over the crash helmet, "You best get going mate...the tanks full..."**

**"I might not be able to get it back to you"**

**Aaron just shrugged, "It's not likely I'm gonna be needing it again...and besides...whatever you did to get into that state I found you in...you best get the hell away from it"**

**Dave put his palm to Aaron's cheek, "Awwwww...you're such a sweetheart...", he teased in a jokey way, "...if I were a gay, I would snap you off the shelf, before you can say I'ma fairy"**

**Aaron tutted and nodded up the road, "Just get going, will yah"**

**Dave jumped onto the bike mouthed him a kiss, snapped his visor down and he sped off. Aaron put his hands in his pockets as he stood in the road and watched the bike disappear around the corner.**

**Aaron kept to the road and made his way back to the village. He looked across to the garage and saw Debbie and Dan at work. Maybe going back to work there would be different from before.**

**There was only one thing to do. Ask. And that was what he was going to do.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	21. Chapter 21

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**AUTUMN**

_**Working at the garage was just like putting on old sock. It was easy to get back into things.**_

_**Debbie was just the same, although she was a lot more harder than she used to be. Dan was just the same old Pratt he always was, and Cain seemed to spent most of his time up at the Barton farm with Moira.**_

_**The main attraction was Ross. Ross was interesting. He liked to talk to Ross, and Ross seemed to like to talk to him.**_

_**"I heard you were a bit of a lad in your prime mate", laughed Ross teasing him. Aaron pulled a face at him, "MY PRIME? I AM IN MY PRIME MATE"**_

_**Ross leaned on the bonnet of the old banger he was working on, " I heard you were inside as well...what was that like?"**_

_**Aaron shrugged as he rubbed his greasy hands into his overalls, "It was shite if you must know...I'm telling you one thing, I'm NEVER gonna end up back in there again"**_

_**Ross smiled at him, and then watched Debbie cross the street and call over to them, "Oi, I hope you two aren't gonna be chatting like a pair of old women all day, It's coming out of your wages if you are planning to"**_

_**Aaron watched Ross's eyes follow Debbie into her house. He laughed and nudged his arm, "You like her, do yah?"**_

_**Ross shrugged, "She's okay...but she's seeing my brother..."**_

_**Aaron turned back to the engine he was working on, "Oh aye...so let me get this straight, a girl like Debs is your type..."**_

_**Ross bored his eyes into him, "I don't HAVE a type"**_

_**Aaron smirked and turned away from him, Ross shook his head, pulled out a monkey wrench and set back to work himself.**_

At lunch time, Aaron washed his hands and went over to the pub to get a pie and a pint. Chas served him up his ale, "So...I hear that it's like you've never been away over in that garage..."

Aaron shrugged, "It's alright I suppose...hey...what's that Ross like...?"

Chas pulled another pint and shrugged at him, "He's James's middle son...he's abit of a lad...likes to scare folk...", she chuckled as she landed a pint in front of David, "...actually, I wonder who he reminds me of..."

Aaron smirked and turned his head to watch Ross sit nearby with his foot up onto the opposite chair, he was clutching a pint and was chatting with Andy Sugden.

Ross was laughing at some joke. He glanced Aaron's way and winked at him. Aaron felt shy and looked away. Chas had clocked it and looked a bit worried. Although she knew too well to keep her mouth well and truly shut.

_**Aaron locked up the garage and turned to head towards Smithy, Ross called out to him, "Hey...I heard you and my cousin talking earlier..."**_

_**Aaron pulled a face, " So?"**_

_**"A night out sounds top...am I invited?"**_

_**Aaron laughed at him, "It might not be you kinda thing mate"**_

_**Ross put his hands in his pockets and walked with him across the wet street, "What...I HAVE been to a gay club before...anyways the gays love me...and the girls...", he smirked at him, "...in fact EVERYONE falls at my feet"**_

_**Aaron blew out a laugh, "errrrrr...you're not my type"**_

_**Ross stopped him, "Why would I be? I'm NOT Gay...but if I were gay I would just be what you would be after...admit it"**_

_**Aaron shook his head and pushed him aside and glanced back as he went on ahead, talk about self-assured.**_

_**Ross was grinning at him, then headed back into the opposite direction.**_

"So he wants to tag along?"

Aaron shrugged as he leaned on the door frame to the Barton Farm living room.

"Yeah...says it's not the first time he's visited a gay bar"

Adam was putting his trainers on and stood up, "Gay bar? We went to one the other night, can we do a normal one tonight...not that I..."

Aaron teased him, "SHE starving you is she? On the hunt for cunt?"

Adam gave him a friendly punch, "Oi...not so LOUD! AND no I'm not after anything...but it don't hurt just to look..."

Aaron smiled to himself, no it didn't hurt much to look...just like Ross's backside when he was bending over that motor earlier on.

_**The music was banging in the club they went to. And they sat up at the bar watching folk drink and be merry. Aaron held his bottle of beer and turned to Adam, "So...anything take your eye?"**_

_**Adam was a bit tipsy, "Aaron I've told yah...I'm not looking...me and Kira are solid"**_

_**Aaron licked his lips as he stared at a couple of fat slags who had tried to chat up anything in jeans.**_

_**"So is he REALLY a bit of a bad boy then, your cousin?"**_

_**Adam shook his head, "Me and him don't get on mate...AND I would stay away from him if you know what's good for you"**_

_**"He's got a nice...", he was thinking about backside but settled on,"...smile"**_

_**"AND he's straight mate...so can we NOT talk about that scumbag, please"**_

_**Aaron shrugged and finished his bottle, he turned to his mate, "Want another..."**_

_**Adam nodded and Aaron turned on his stool and nodded to the barman. His phone jingled and he reached into his pocket and saw that he had received a text.**_

**Hey blue eyes...If only you were a girl..-**

**He didn't recognise the number. He smiled to himself and his heart was fluttering. It had been a long time since he had felt like this.**

**Adam tapped him on the shoulder, "hey mate...he's waiting to serve you!"**

**Aaron looked up and saw the barman waiting...Aaron grinned as he pocketed his phone and ordered two more bottles of beer.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	22. Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**LATE AUTUMN**

_**"Oh Come Aaron get that down you son!"**_

_**Aaron lifted the can of lager to his lips, and poured the contents into his gob. He ended up spraying half of it across the floor of the club they were in.**_

_**Ross was laughing his head off. Aaron shook his head and tried to muster up the most 'deffo NOT amused expression' he could, but it shifted to a smirk.**_

_**"I knew I shouldn't have come out with you! Look at the state of me, I've got most of it down me top!"**_

_**Ross raised his eyebrows, "then you best take it off then...I'm sure half of the meat in here could do with a good thrill to liven up their nights"**_

_**Aaron decided not to. He went and used the gents to use the hand dryer to dry himself off. As he lifted his shirt for the hot air to work on the wet, he had a tap on the shoulder. Aaron turned and saw one of his old mates, Simon, standing there.**_

_**"Alright mate...I haven't seem you around in a while"**_

_**Aaron shrugged at him, "moved to Whitby, didn't I"**_

_**Simon remembered, "Yeah you did...so...you back now are yah or is this just a visit?"**_

_**Aaron rolled his eyes, "what is this? 20 questions?"**_

_**Simon was taken aback,"Just asking"**_

_**Aaron turned around, "yeah...I'm back now...things never worked out"**_

_**"They never do for you..."**_

_**Aaron sighed and they left the gents and went back into the club, "this place never changes though..."**_

_**Ross was leaning at the bar waiting for him with a bg grin on his face. Simon turned, "Is he grinning at you?"**_

_**"Yeah, he's my mate..."**_

_**"He's fit"**_

_**"He's straight"**_

_**"Pity"**_

_**"Aye, Isn't just"**_

_**Simon sensed that Aaron wanted to get going, so he let him, "Look...if you get bored or owt, give us a call, yeah..."**_

_**Ross was suddenly beside them, one arm around Aaron's shoulders, the other around Simons, he looked at Simon, "...errrrr I don't think I'd get bored round me sunshine"**_

_**Simon pulled a face, talk about being cocky.**_

_**"Yeah...whatever", and he shunted the arm off and was on his way with a, "...see you around"**_

_**Ross turned, "What's HIS problem? Need he's to get himself a life"**_

_**Aaron lead the way back through the noisy club to the bar, "...so what were YOU grinning about earlier?"**_

_**Ross looked pleased with himself, "Well...you know them couple of lass' we saw when we came in here?"**_

_**Aaron frowned as he remembered, "yeah...them two girls...they're lesbians mate"**_

_**Ross laughed, "Try telling them that...I've just had them both in the toilet earlier...lets just say both of my hands were busy"**_

_**Aaron pulled a face at him, "Only YOU could pull a pair of lezzers!"**_

_**"They couldn't get enough of me...one had their hands down me front and the other was sticking her tongue down my throat"**_

_**Aaron half smiled. It wasn't really a 'I'm happy' kind of smile.**_

_**Ross noticed, "What's with the face? Ohhhh I get it! I bet you are well jealous...so you want a good fingering too?"**_

_**Aaron shot him a glare, Ross was smiling at him and then he laughed, "I like to so have you on!"**_

_**"I never know when you are serious"**_

_**He ordered the drinks. And they took them over to a table. Ross sat down, Aaron next to him.**_

_**"Look...I like messing with yah...I like teasing you...but...I can always go find someone else to annoy if I'm too much"**_

_**Aaron nodded as he handled his beer, "No...you're not"**_

_**Ross took a couple of mouthfuls of beer and smirked at him, "You've got to admit...you're never bored around me, are you"**_

_**That was true.**_

_**"No...I never bored round you mate"**_

_**Ross sat back and rested his arm along the back of the seating. Aaron leaned his head back and and felt it. Ross sniffed, "We'll have another couple of these then piss off to that other place yeah..."**_

_**Aaron shrugged, "Yeah...whatever"**_

It was past midnight when they came out of the other club and headed across the street to the taxi rank. "I couldn't believe that...you had those girls were eating right out of your hand"

Ross laughed, "Yeah I did...but we had to get the cab money home from somewhere...and those two were a right couple of posh stuck up tarts"

Aaron knew to well. He had watched as Ross had his tongue down one girls throat, one hand to her neck and one in her purse.

They sat down on the bench. Aaron yawned.

Ross was fidgitive. He kept looking about him, then he gave Aaron one of his sexy I'm up to something smiles.

"What are you up to now?"

Ross nodded to the empty car across the street, "we could split between us what I chored from those posh slags and just take that car and go for a joyride"

Aaron pulled a face, "Errrrrrr...HOW old are you, we're not a pair of tear away kids you know"

"Ohhh come on Aaz don't be such a bore!", Ross hissed and was already crossing the street.

Aaron went after him, they both peered through the windows of the car, "piece of piss mate"

Ross looked both ways and managed to get the door open. Aaron didn't know how because he was standing on the opposite side, but he was fully getting the picture that this wasn't far from Ross's first time stealing a car.

Inside, Ross leaned across and unlocked it. Aaron jumped inside, "We are SO gonna be paying for this"

Ross tutted at him, "Oh come on, have some faith in me yeah...anyway, we're not nicking it...we are just borrowing it"

Ross leaned down and hotwired the thing. As soon as the engine fired up, they were on their way.

_**When they left the lights of the town, they were speeding along the country lanes, headlights on full. Aaron was opened mouth as he clutched his seat. He WOULD be enjoying it if HE was doing the driving, but he hated it when you were in a fast car and you weren't doing the driving.**_

_**Ross glanced at him a few times, "good crack, aint it!"**_

_**Aaron smiled and nodded.**_

_**Ross took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Aaron's thigh. Aaron looked down to it in the green lights of the dash. Ross kept glancing at him with a smirk. Then his hand was back on the wheel.**_

_**Aaron looked at the dash infront of Ross, "Mate, you are doing 65"**_

_**Ross playfully rolled his eyes, "Ohhhh Aaron you should have told me if I'm going to slow for you...I have trouble with picking up the signs see..."**_

_**Aaron put on a puzzled face, then Ross hit the brakes hard. A deer had just about made it across the road in front of them. Aaron saw it jump over a fence and run off into the darkness of a field.**_

_**Ross was breathing heavily, "Now that was a close one! Didn't want to give this back with blood all the way up the front"**_

_**Aaron was biting his nail. Ross looked at him, "You shouldn't bite your nails...My Mum used to say it could kill you"**_

_**Aaron stopped biting it. Ross laughed and then rested his arm across the back of Aaron's headrest. He then leaned right in so his face was inches away from Aaron's, "Hope I didn't scare you hitting the brakes like that"**_

_**Aaron's eyes went to Ross's mouth. Ross smiled at him and went to move closer, then backed off.**_

_**"Best get you home haven't"**_

_**Aaron turned and looked out front, as Ross put the car into gear and put his foot down. His heart was racing like mad and he felt really horny. **_

_**Well, the night was up. What he did know was, that the next chance he got, he was going to set up another night out.**_

_**And he couldn't wait...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	23. Chapter 23

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**LATE AUTUMN**

_**Aaron rubbed his sleepy eyes from where he laid on Andy Sugdens sofa. It had been passed 3 in the morning when he and Ross had dumped that stolen motor in a random field and buggered off on foot.**_

_**Save waking Mum and James up, Ross told him that he could kip on the sofa, Andy wouldn't mind. Aaron yawned and sat up, he heard some footsteps come padding along and there he was, Ross Barton wearing nothing but a pair of tight boxer shorts.**_

_**Aaron couldn't help but gawp and when he realised what he was doing his eyes hit the floor. Ross sniffed, "thought YOU might've had the kettle on"**_

_**Aaron pulled the duvet closer around him, "Do you have to"**_

_**Ross got a pair of chipped mugs off the rack and turned, "what?"**_

_**"You!", he nodded towards him, "do you have to go walking around like...THAT"**_

_**Ross gave him a cheeky grin, "can't take your eyes off me, is that it? I don't blame you if you like what you see"**_

_**Aaron blew out an irritable laugh, "You are SO..."**_

_**Ross leaned on the counter and folded his arms, "So, what? So sexy?"**_

_**"NO! So I'm always in your face with it"**_

_**Ross sighed at him, "Ohhhh okay...I'll go and put some jeans on or sommit...but you've got nowt to fret over lad, if you haven't got a nice pair of jugs and a nice juicy cunthole I'a not interested..."**_

_**And he walked off, leaving Aaron wanting to kick himself.**_

"Yes Lisa...everythings all set...don't be worrying over the alcohol, I've got it covered, see you up there later"

Chas sighed and turned to James who was sitting in the back room of the pub, "Flaming heck...Lisa needs to take a chill pill...just because Tina's back, she wants to everything perfect for Zac for the fireworks tonight..."

James threw the tractors guide magazine aside and turned, "I've never like fireworks me...", he stood up and gathered her up into his arms, "...we could always give it a miss"

Chas smiled up at him, "Ohhh yeah and what did you have in mind?"

James grasped hold of her backside, "I'm loving that pink little number you are wearing...If i was to cut the straps..."

The moment was killed off stone dead by Aaron coming in and slumping himself on the couch and switching the TV on.

James stared at Chas as to stay, 'tell him'

Chas sighed, "Love...haven't you got work to go to or sommit?"

Aaron screwed his face up at her, "Errrrr it's Saturday...and if you two want to go shagging or something you best go do it in your room so you don't go scarring anyone"

"Charming, what's put you in a mood"

_**Lisa Dingle stepped out of the van with Tina in tow. They entered David's shop where David was stood at the counter.**_

_**"Well! What can I say...the views got alot better now since Viv croaked it", David was looking at her like she was some mad woman. Lisa grabbed a few bits from the shelf, "We are just stocking up for the fireworks party later, you and Alicia still coming?"**_

_**David nodded, "Yeah...errr.."**_

_**Tina was smiling at him. Alicia clocked her and looked like she was going to tear her hair out.**_

_**Aaron was then coming and in to buy a couple of cans for later, Lisa smiled, "Ohhh Aaron love...you remember Tina don't you?"**_

_**Aaron looked at her, "errrr no"**_

_**Lisa turned to Tina, "this is our Aaron...Chas and Gordons boy"**_

_**Tina remembered, "That's right...the gay one...that's what Charity said when I spoke to her last to fill me in with the family gossip"**_

_**Aaron looked at her up and down then went and grabbed his cans off the shelf.**_

_**"Way hey hey...NOW THAT'S a sight worth seeing!"**_

_**Aaron tuned in to see Tina ogling over Ross as he came across the street towards the shop. Aaron came over so he was nearby. **_

_**Ross smiled at her, "So...who are you?"**_

_**Tina smiled and held her hand out, "I'm Tina..."**_

_**Aaron screwed his face up...Tina was about 40! And her skirt was up her snatch.**_

_**And he could see Ross looking her up and down. He came forward, "Lisa...I'll be heading up to wishing well about 7 with Adam and that"**_

_**Ross managed to tear his eyes off Tina for two secs to ask, "What's this?"**_

_**Lisa turned, "Fireworks display...but Marlon and Laurel are going to be there so..."**_

_**Tina pulled a face at her, "what about them?"**_

_**Lisa just shook her head and waved her hand, "It's a long story now, we best get these supplies back to the house"**_

_**Ross's eyes followed Tina to the van, He stuck his hands into his hoodie pockets and grinned at her. She was smiling back giving him the right eye. And Aaron was fuming.**_

_**"What are you looking at the old bint for?"**_

_**Ross turned to him, "Ohhhh you're INTERESTED now are you? There was you asking me to cover up earlier and now you don't like it when I chat to a bit of skirt..."**_

_**Aaron swallowed, Ross slapped him on the shoulder, "You are SO easy to wind up! Take a chill pill yeah. Anyway...she's worth a quick dip over a haystack...right little slapper"**_

_**"Old slapper" mumbled Aaron as they walked up the road together.**_

_**"Wellll...if she's a bit loose around the guttering there's always the waste pipe"**_

_**Aaron pulled a face, Ross really was course sometimes, but that's what the attraction was, wasn't it? And that he was a bit of a badboy...he liked the idea of that.**_

_**Ross turned, "I'm gonna meet a mate in town...might see you up there, lad"**_

_**Aaron watched him go, the bad boy glanced back at him once and smiled. Aaron smiled back but Ross was already looking the other way.**_

_**No doubt Ross was up to no good with his mates in town, but at least he would be seeing him later.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N As always your feedback is always received gratefully.**_


	24. Chapter 24

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**LATE AUTUMN**

_**The fireworks were big, bright and loud. A dance of colour over the Dingle homestead. Lisa Dingle was rubbing her hands together proudly as Zac marvelled at the display. He was happy because his long lost daughter Tina had come home. But what she was up to was anybodys guess.**_

_**She handed a hot potato to Sam and nodded towards Tina who was happily gassing to Marlon and Laurel.**_

_**"What's she up to? I just know that somebody in this village is going to be getting hurt with her stopping here"**_

_**Sam shrugged and grinned, "I don't know anything me...I'm just trying to not get this tin foil in me gob"**_

_**Lisa shook her head in despair and turned to see Aaron along with Adam's family come up the incline to the yard where everybody was scattered about.**_

_**"Yous made it then?"**_

_**Adam nodded, "It looks great all this, Jonny is showing some interest"**_

_**His wife Kira laughed, "He's two Adam, it's just the lights he's interested in...I still think the noise is going to scare him"**_

_**Aaron was quiet. He looked up at the display and then looked at Lisa, "Any cans?"**_

_**Sam threw him over one. It was cold and everyone was wrapped up warmly. Aaron pulled the ring on his can and took a couple of sips. He was wondering whether Ross was going to show. He said he might.**_

_**Tina, in her heels, was tottering over in the pig shit towards him,"Aaron! We didn't get chance to talk earlier in the shop with that hottie about, I just LOVE the gay clubs...we can go to one next weekend if you want, what do you say..."**_

_**Aaron stared at her giving the WTF look.**_

_**Tina then looked at Adam, "Hey I heard that that Ross Barton is your cousin..."**_

_**Adam turned from watching the fireworks, "He best not show his face up here or there'll be trouble"**_

_**Tina laughed, "What you and him don't get on? He got all the looks, is that it?"**_

_**Aaron stepped in-between them, Kira turned, "Who are you to say that? What are you, 40? I don't think a 28-year-old is going to look twice at you"**_

_**"You stuck up cow!"**_

_**Aaron sighed. Ross wasn't coming. He just KNEW he wasn't.**_

_**Chas was then at his side, "alright kid? You should've waited for me and James, we'd have given you a lift up here"**_

_**Aaron glared at her, "I SAID I was coming up with Adam and that, didn't I"**_

_**Tina looked at Chas, "So...how longs it been since WE saw each other"**_

_**Chas glared at her, "Oh funny that...probably when you tried to sleep with Aaron's dad behind my back"**_

_**Tina pouted her lips and smiled, "Ohhhh, believe me love, Gordon didn't need persuading I can tell you"**_

_**Chas wanted to belt her one, but James held her back. Aaron shook his head and sloped off. It was darker where the pigs were and he leaned on the fence and pulled out his mobile. No messages from Ross.**_

_**Pity.**_

_**Pete and Debbie were there as was Moira and Cain. Everybody had their own lives now. A lot had changed since he had moved away.**_

_**He lit up a smoke and puffed away in silence.**_

Ross came up in a sporty car with a couple of mates in toe. Adam was facing him up no sooner was the headlights were out of is face, "You can just get BACK in that motor and clear off", he seethed through gritted teeth.

Ross laughed at his cousin, "And what? WHAT are YOU gonna do, eh?"

Tina was then tottering over, "Well look who it is, I nearly gave up on you coming"

Ross crossed over to her and grinned in her face, "I never like to let folk down, me...especially when they're pretty as you are"

Ross's mates helped themselves to some cans. Sam was practically pushed aside in the process. James was then standing behind his son, "Oi...you better not be up here to start any bother..."

Ross turned around to face his father, "Oh YOU would say that, wouldn't you", he put his arm around Tinas shoulders, "...Tina, does it sound like that my Pa likes me very much"

James just stood there and set his eyes on her, "If you saw some sense you'd stay away from him"

Aaron was crossing over now. He headed over the pig shit and stopped a little way from them. Chas was at his side, "That Ross has just showed up" she informed, "I bet he's doing this to wind his father up", she said, her tongue in her cheek.

Ross spotted Aaron and laughed, "liking the fact that you and me are stepbro's pal..."

Aaron swallowed and watched James as he went for him, but Pete the favourite son it seemed, was there to hold his dad back.

Pete pointed at Ross, "JUST GET OUT OF HERE ROSS, YOU'RE NOT WANTED MATE"

Ross clenched his fists and went over to batter him, but Pete got there first and punched him one, Ross was on the deck in the mud, Aaron hurried forward and dragged Ross away.

Ross shook him off him, "Why did you do THAT for? He needs showing who's boss"

Aaron shook his head, "I get it...you and him don't get along, but you'll just make things worse"

Ross glared at him, "Expert are we?"

Aaron blew out a laugh, "You can see that lot, can't you...my family...everyone of them's got some kinda issue"

Aaron led Ross away, Tina scowled at Pete, "Why did YOU have to do that for...I was looking forward to getting to know him better"

Debbie answered for him, "Then think yourself lucky, you're well rid"

_**Ross sat in the back room of the pub up at the kitchen counter. Aaron was dabbing the cut above the bad boys eyebrow, "I think that's gonna be a real Shiner"**_

_**Ross looked at him, "Ouch! Do you have to be so flipping rough!"**_

_**Aaron pulled a face, "I'm not...it's not my fault you're such a baby"**_

_**Ross smirked at him, "look at you with your healing hands", Aaron rinsed out the cloth in the sink, then opened the freezer up and chucked him over a bag of frozen peas, "Oh shut up you, and put this over your eye"**_

_**Ross stuck the bag over his cut, "This is gonna do fuck all...you just as well come and kiss it better for what the use it's gonna do"**_

_**Aaron smirked back at him, "If you don't shut your mouth then I might just do that"**_

_**Ross winked at him, "Oh you tease you"**_

_**Aaron bit his bottom lip and moved to the door and turned, "Hey, I know what might make you feel better...whiskey...proper strong stuff, might even deaden the pain"**_

_**"yeah...I need getting out of my face"**_

_**Aaron went out the front where Bernice was busy serving punters. It was a shame to miss the Dingle party but it didn't matter, because Aaron grabbed a couple of glasses to have a small party of his own.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	25. Chapter 25

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**LATE AUTUMN**

_**"...he always WAS the favourite son...good old Pete...good reliable Peter for Dad to rely on...if only he REALLY knew what he is really like"**_

_**Ross was slurring his words a bit as he had grasp of the glass of Whiskey. Aaron sat with him on the Sofa in the back room of the pub hanging on to his every word.**_

_**Ross was the business. Sexy as fuck and (It seemed) like he flirted with anything with a pulse. He suddenly realised that Ross's glass was empty so he reached over to the whiskey bottle that was nearly empty and poured him another glass on the quiet.**_

_**Ross smiled at him and laughed, then turned to the glass and pointed his finger at him in a wagging sort of way, "Tut tut...anyone would think you are trying to get me drunk..."**_

_**Aaron blew out a laugh, even though he flushed red a tinge, "Yeah right...as if I would..."**_

_**Ross nodded to the other glass, "then have one yourself then...celebrate in the misery that is my family history"**_

_**Aaron sighed, the one thing that was a bit of a turn off was the poor me sort of thing, but then again, why was that so familiar to him.**_

_**"It can't be THAT bad! Just think yourself lucky you still have your family round yah"**_

_**Ross pulled a face and burped at him, then nodded to the cigarette packet on the side, "Give us a fag"**_

_**Aaron laughed, "You don't even smoke..."**_

_**Ross looked at him, "I'll try anything once..."**_

_**Aaron shifted in his seat and handed him one and lit it up as Ross changed the subject, "...what was jail like? You seem to be able to handle yourself...", he blew smoke into Aaron's face.**_

_**Aaron shrugged, "So so...it had it's moments, but I came through it in the end", Ross flashed him smile and reached over to the bottle and took it off Aaron, "It looks like to me you're a bit of a lightweight...I'll finished it off if you like"**_

_**Aaron stood up and watched as Ross necked the bottle and finished the rocket fuel whiskey. Aaron licked his lips as he watched, it was good seeing Ross's mouth over that bottle. Some of the whiskey dribbling out and running down his stubble face and down his tight shirt.**_

_**Ross finished off with a smack of the lips and smiled up at him, his eyes all glassy. Aaron smirked at him and said, "Back in a mo"**_

_**He hot footed it up the stairs and went into the box room where his sleeping bag was rolled up and grabbed the aftershave from the side and splashed it on himself. Then he went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and checked his hair.**_

_**He changed his top and went down the stairs and paused at the living room fresh hold. Calm Aaron, he thought. Just be casual. And he casually walked back into the living room only to be faced with a picture of Ross slumped on the sofa, head back and snoring.**_

_**Aaron sighed in frustration.**_

_**"Ross..."**_

_**But Ross didn't move.**_

_**Aaron huffed and went over to him and shook his shoulder, "Ross you burk wake up..."**_

_**But Ross was totally out of it. The empty whiskey glass was on the carpet. Aaron looked down to see that Ross's shirt was open a tad and you could see his nipple. Aaron licked his lips and was hesitant. Then he went to reach out to touch him. But he bottled it and moved towards the counter hands cupping his face. He felt like that he was going to have a panic attack or something.**_

_**He turned around and looked back at Ross. He swallowed down and moved back to him again. He stood over him and with the back of his hand, Aaron brushed the bad boys stubble cheek gently. **_

_**His eyes were fixed to Ross's face. He then looked down the shirt again and moved his hand to brush up against Ross' nipple. It was nice and soft.**_

_**This was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself.**_

_**But the moment was totally killed off stone dead when the door opened and Chas came in with a mouth like a fog horn.**_

_**Aaron practically back and sat in the armchair. Chas looked at him.**_

_**"So...you're HERE are you?"**_

_**Aaron glared at her, "Yeah so? WHY are YOU doing back so early?"**_

_**Chas frowned at him, "Aaron, it's passed 1"**_

_**Aaron didn't realise how late it was. Then James came in and halted in the doorway pointing to Ross, "What the HELL is HE doing there?!"**_

_**Aaron stood up and defended the sleeping Ross, "Pete belted him one...he needed cleaning up"**_

_**James pushed his way forward into the room and stooped to pick up the empty Whiskey bottle, "Hasn't stopped him getting off his face I can see"**_

_**Chas looked at her son like she was thinking about something, then she looked at Ross and turned away. Taking a deep breath, she turned back round and forced on a smile, "Look...there's nowt we can do tonight, is there...so let HIM sleep it off and let us all go to bed, shall we"**_

_**James glared at his son, "As long as HE is long gone by the time I wake up tomorrow", he then stormed off up the stairs. Chas turned to Aaron, "What's going on?"**_

_**Aaron pulled a face, "You what?"**_

_**"You and HIM...is there something funny going on?"**_

_**Aaron was really giving her the face now, "AS IF! You silly mare, course there flaming isn't...go and get him a blanket or something..."**_

_**Chas went and got one from upstairs, and she draped it over him, then she turned to Aaron turning off the lamp, "Right...upstairs now you, he's in no fit state to know who he is..."**_

Aaron woke up to the sound of running water. He sat up in is sleeping bag in the box room. He glanced at the clock, it was only 5.30am

He pulled himself out of the sleeping bag and padded out into the cold corridor. The bathroom light was on and somebody was taking a shower. He crossed the hall carefully and saw that the bathroom door was on ajar. The mirror was steaming up but you could see somebody with their back turned away taking a shower. It was Ross. His eyes set onto the nice backside. A bum in the flesh. Ross then reached over for a towel, so Aaron backed away quietly. voyeurism. Is that what he had resorted to?

"You can perve all you like"

Aaron stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth open as the bathroom door opened wide. Ross stood there with the towel wrapped around him. His dark hair wet and swept back.

Aaron cleared his throat, "I...I was errr...wanting the bog"

Ross looked at him and his serious face shifted towards a grin, "Yeah yeah...I know your game lad, you wanted to get yourself a nice eyeful...that's okay...there's nothing wrong with a good old look...", he then leaned forward and his mouth was close to Aaron's ear to whisper to him, "...but touching...now...that's a different matter...the thought of that doesn't make me happy"

He then licked Aaron's cheek, laughed at him and went back into the bathroom and closed the door.

Aaron turned away and went back into the box room. This was all a game. But it excited him. Ross had said something interesting when they had got home from the party last night.

He definitely was being reeled in, and he knew it was all bad and twisted. But he couldn't stop himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Chapter 26

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**LATE AUTUMN**

_**Aaron was thinking about Ross.**_

_**Well most of the time he would think about him and have a nice wank in bed, but this time he was thinking about what he had said when he asked him about Marlon and Laurel. Ross had been open with the truth and told him about the day he carjacked Laurel. That was out-of-order, but at the same time there didn't seem to be anything wrong with Laurel, apart from going a bit mental and pointing a pair of scissors at him, she seemed to of recovered okay.**_

_**Aaron puffed on his ciggy and leaned up against the wall of the pub. Again, a night out with the bad boy and his mates had ended up with Ross going home with some slapper with a skirt up her crack.**_

_**It was shocking. They were all standing up at the bar and Ross had his tongue down this slappers throat, and she was grasping hold of the growing bulge in Ross's tight jeans.**_

_**Pity it was HER hand.**_

_**Out of the corner of his eye he could see movement behind the skip bins. Somebody was there hiding behind them, he could tell.**_

_**He pretended not to notice at first, then flicking his cigarette away, he went to go back through the back door. He hovered just inside and turned to his head to see the shadow move away from the bins. He then bolted out and grabbed the culprit by his labels.**_

_**Aaron shook his head and laughed out triumphantly at the young teen with his shaven head and earring, "IT IS YOU, I KNEW IT!"**_

_**Jack turned his head, his school tie looking like it was about to strangle him, "Leave off will yah!"**_

_**Aaron let him go and nodded towards the bins, "Why have you been hiding behind there? Are you spying on me?"**_

_**Jack shook his head, "No...why would I?"**_

_**Aaron blew out a laugh, "Errrr because this isn't the first time, is it? You were seen the other week peering inside Paddy's place"**_

_**Jack secured his rucksack on his shoulder, "So...I was just passing, what's it to you?"**_

_**Aaron nearly fell into fits of laughter, "PASSING! You are meant to be in Hotten mate...your school is nowhere near here"**_

_**Jack looked a bit nonplussed.**_

_**"...and speaking of which, WHY are you not AT school, by my watch it's only midday"**_

_**Jack shrugged.**_

_**Aaron took him by the shoulder and led him down the slip road between the pub and a cottage to Main street then they headed to Bobs café.**_

Inside, Jack sat down and Aaron ordered two hot chocolates. Aaron sat down opposite the boy and raised his eyebrows, "Well...come on then...WHY are you bunking off school?"

Jack sighed, "I just came looking for you...nobody said where you went so I came in to see whether you were here or not and you are"

Bob came over with the drinks. Jack drank some of his. Aaron sat back in his seat, "Jack...you can't go bunking off school mate, your parents will just go and get a fine"

Jack bit his lip.

"Dad and granddad don't know I'm here"

"I bet they don't"

Jack just shrugged again.

Aaron leaned forwards, "Jack it's good to see you mate, but...well... your dad probably wouldn't be best pleased to find out you've been here, will he"

Jack shook his head, "No...he'd be mad"

Aaron licked his lips, "So...how is your dad? Is he...okay?"

Jack shrugged, "Yeah...I suppose...he's doing a bit of graft...not much...you know, because he has only got one leg"

Aaron hated hearing that, it made him feel like shit.

Jack looks up at him, "He gets mad when I talk about you...he says he hates you for doing that to him...causing it...I ask him if you are coming back and he keeps saying he'd rather see you fall under a truck"

"Nice"

Jack swallowed down and looked at him questioningly, "Was it you? Did you REALLY cause it?"

Aaron put his hand to his mouth, he was really on the spot now. He intook a breath and shook his head, why lie.

"Yeah...if it wasn't for me...then yeah...maybe your dad wouldn't be like he is now"

Jack looked really disappointed in him, he took his bag stood up and made for the door, Aaron was in hot pursuit, "Jack wait up...please...It's not...well..."

Jack turned, "It's not what? It's not that bad...he can still get about? He MISSES his leg Aaron...I hate seeing him like that...and he's right, it's all your fault"

Aaron followed him up the street, "but I paid for it Jack...I went and beat him up...the bloke who did it...and I went inside for it"

Jack paused at the bus stop and turned around, "but it's not going to make my dad okay again, is it...I've found out what I wanted to know...and like him...I don't want to see you again"

Aaron felt choked, "Jack please don't say that..."

"I wish my dad never met you...it's all your fault, you and your half a brain"

The bus was pulling up, Aaron was sobbing now as Jack jumped on and stared back at him harshly.

The bus then pulled off, Aaron had his hands to his head and stood there watching it disappear across the bridge.

They all hated him. Jackson, Jerry, Jack...that part of his life was well and truly gone.

_**He went back to the pub and sat up at the bar. God he felt like getting really bladdered now. He wasn't in there too long before Ross and his mates came in. Ross smiled at him and placed his hand onto Aaron's upper back, "Hey...some of us are going into town...come with us if you like"**_

_**Aaron was feeling a bit despondent, "I'm not good company mate...and besides you'll only be chancing more shirt and leaving me on my own again anyway"**_

_**Ross laughed and leaned in to his ear, "I CAN have a good time without sticking my cock-up a cunt you know..."**_

_**"Nahh..I'll give it a miss thanks"**_

_**Ross shrugged at him, "Your loss...I was thinking about getting off me face and that...you know what you like to do when I'm off my face..."**_

_**Aaron smirked but he still nodded, "No...maybe another time"**_

_**Ross backed off, "Yeah well...as I said YOUR loss...looks like I'll just have to go and find someone to carjack instead, won't I..."**_

_**Ross was about to leave when Aaron got up from his stool and stopped him, "Alright alright...let me go change me shirt and I'll meet you out the front"**_

_**Ross was pleased, he grinned at him and watched Aaron round the bar and go through to the back, Ross meanwhile went outside and had his mobile phone to his ear, "Mate, it's me...I think we have our getaway driver...", he looked up to the pubs bedroom window, "...yeah...the one I said about, he's a whizz with a motor...likes going fast...", he laughs, "...nah, he'll be easy to control...the guy has it really BAD for me at the minute so a few sweet whispers and a few touches in the right place will have him eating out of the palm of my hand...I'll say, we're on for Friday..."**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	27. Chapter 27

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**LATE AUTUMN**

_**"All you have to do is DRIVE the car Aaron", Ross hissed as he reached for the monkey wrench.**_

_**Aaron swallowed down as he clutched his mug of tea, "You want me to be involved in some robbery? Do you think I'm brain dead or sommit?"**_

_**Ross moved his head from the engine he was working on and raised his eyebrows at him, "Yeah...and that's about the robbery bit...it's YOU who thinks yourself brain-dead, not me"**_

_**Aaron shook his head undecided, "Nahhhh...I don't think I can...I've just done a stretch haven't I...I don't want to go back inside"**_

_**Ross laughed at him, "you DONE a stretch? Aaron it was 8 poxy months for beating some loser up, you're not an armed robber you know"**_

_**Aaron nodded, "Yeah I KNOW that...but with what YOU are planning..."**_

_**Ross cut him off, "Aaron, there are NO guns involved, it's just a flaming break in at some rich gits house who owes me mate a load of dosh...he's just getting what he's owed that's all...and all YOU have to do is drive the crappy car..."**_

_**Aaron was turning it over and over in his head as he watched Ross at work. That nice bum of his. **_

_**Ross peered round and raised his eyebrows, "enough of the perving and just give us an answer..."**_

_**Aaron turned around, "alright...what do I GET in return for this job...am I getting paid or what?"**_

_**Ross straightened up and gave him the gladeye, "I'll see you alright lad..."**_

It was Aaron's turn to lock up the garage and after he had done so, he headed over to the pub and thought about Ross. Was he getting in too deep. Yes, he was just going to act as the getaway driver, but was it just that simple?

He stopped at the bar and leaned on his elbows. Chas came over and smiled at him, "penny for them?"

Aaron looked at her and frowned.

"You...you looked miles away just then"

Aaron shrugged at her, "It's nothing...just get us a pint in, yeah"

Chas pulled him his pint, "So...I walked past the garage earlier this afternoon...you and Ross looked as thick as thieves...anything I should know?"

Aaron pulled a face as he took his pint from her, "What, you think he's gay do yah? HAVE A LOOK..."

"I'm only saying, that's all"

Aaron took his pint to a nearby table and back glanced her, "well you should look harder because there is NOTHING to tell"

Later, Aaron downed his pint after a quick chat with Adam and Moira, then stood up to see Ross and his mates walk in the pub.

Adam faced up to his cousin as he moved to the exit, "You best not be up to anything...I don't like the company you're keeping"

Ross glanced at his mates then back to Adam, "least I've GOT mates"

Moira shook her head as she pulled her son out of the pub, "just leave it, Adam"

Ross waved him off with a big taking the piss grin on his face, "That's it Adam you do as your Mummy tells you..."

The mates cracked up with laughter.

Aaron stood back, but Ross spotted him and pointed to the seat, "take a pew soft lad"

Aaron wasn't sure, Ross rolled his eyes and looked at his mates, "He's a bit shy, but he's a right goer when you get to know him", he teased.

Aaron sat down, Ross sat opposite him, his mates sitting on both his sides. Ross quickly did the intros, "This is Doug, Phil and Jake...guys this is Aaron"

Aaron looked at each face in turn...he tried a half smile to break the ice, but it wasn't endangered to thaw very quickly with them.

Ross leaned forward, "I'm not at the garage tomorrow...it's me day off...but expect a car in the morning...THAT'S the car YOU will be using, you understand?"

Aaron looked at each face in turn again, all of them it seemed were waiting for him to answer Ross.

He finally nodded, "Yeah..."

Ross gave him a friendly wink and nod of the head, "good lad"

The mates just pulled faces and looked at one another. Aaron licked his lips and stood up, "Look...I'm gonna have to go...but...text me tomorrow..."

Aaron was looking into Ross's eyes. Aaron was hooked and it was plain obvious.

Ross smiled back at him and nodded his head as say go, "catch you later..."

When Aaron was clear away, Doug turned to Ross, "Blimey, right little lap-dog, int he"

Ross nodded, "told you so..."

Jake piped up, "...and does he know EVERYTHING..."

Ross shook his head debating whether to get a quick pint or not, "Nahhhh...he just needs to know what he's told...end of"

"Thought as much" as he glanced about the pub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Chapter 28

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**A/N: Another little snippet of a chapter.**

**LATE AUTUMN**

**Aaron sniffed back the cold. There had been a big frost over night and the puddles around the garage were solid ice.**

**In the grey misty cold of the morning, it showed up. The van. And it was Phil doing the dropping off, the vehicle Ross had said about yesterday.**

**Phil handed him the keys and gave him a hard knowing look. Aaron nodded and the bloke shifted off across the road and got into a nearby car that had just pulled up, and drove off.**

**Aaron did a once over on the van. It was a dark coloured transit van. Pretty ordinary and nothing to get over excited about.**

**A getaway car in a robbery? Pull the other one.**

**He chuckled to himself and began to work on the Mini he had been finishing off earlier, it was Debbie who pointed to the van when she arrived at the garage with her kids in tow.**

**"Who the hells does that belong? I said we can't do anymore jobs today"**

**Aaron was thinking up excuses, "errrrr, it were Ross yesterday...he sorta forgot, and said that the bloke could sorta bring it in like"**

**He hoped he didn't sound too lame. Debs looked at the van and nodded, "Is there much wrong with it?"**

**Aaron shrugged, "I haven't had much time to look at it yet...I'll stay back if need be"**

**Debs nodded at him, "You do that"**

**Aaron breathed out a sigh of relief as Debs took her kids hands and left the forecourt. He then marched into the garage proper, and pulled out his mobile and called Ross.**

**"It's me...what am supposed to do with this motor? Talk about a bone shaker as getaway car, it'll fall to bits no sooner you can do 90 in it!" he hissed sharply.**

_**"Ohh don't get your knickers in a twist baby, it's cosher is that motor so as it happens..."**_

**Aaron turned to look into the direction of the transit as he grimaced down the phone, "What do you mean?"**

_**"I MEAN it belongs to a nice little granny who's not gonna be missing it for a couple of days because she's in respite, it's got dodgy brakes so it'll work to the way I've planned this...soooo..."**_

**"So, DO I KNOW this granny or what?"**

_**"Keep cool Aaron...just wait to I call yah...and BE ready...you understand...bysie-bye"**_

**Aaron huffed when Ross hung off**_**. **_**Whos granny was it anyway? His? When Ross had talked him into doing this, he thought it was going to be a big job...fast flash car...lots of rush and adrenaline...but this...**

**Maybe Ross wasn't the big flash hotshot be liked him to think he was...yes, he had a nice bum...yes, he had one of those mouths you wanted to snog the face off...but a clever, shrewd criminal mastermind? No chance.**

_Aaron finished his usual pie and a pint in the pub and sat back glancing at his phone every two seconds._

_Adam, who stunk of muck spread came and joined him with his pint, "So...who are you waiting then? Got yourself a hot date or sommit?"_

_Aaron pulled a face at him, "NO! Why would you say that?"_

_Adam chuckled as he took a sup of his pint, "Just saying...I'm friends with Jackson on Facebook aren't I, and since seeing HE'S hooked up with someone I thought you might do too...eventually"_

_Aaron screwed his face up at him, "I'm TOO fussy! And anyway...I'm not interested in finding anybody at the minute, I'm too busy"_

_It was Adam's turn to screw his face up, "You what? Doing what exactly? You're stuck back in this village, back to where you started...it'll be good to see you move on with your life that's all"_

_Aaron shook his head, "Says you...whos stuck here...just because Jackson's found someone, it doesn't mean I have to...anyways I'm not sure that I'll be sticking around here anyway..."_

_"So you being stuck here is just a blip then?"_

_Aaron breathed out a chuckle, "Yeah...you don't think I'd stick around here, do yah...anyway...I had a text earlier from Dave...I'm picking my bike up soon and then I'm gonna be off"_

_Adam finished his pint and said he'd see him in a bit. Aaron sat back. WHY hadn't Ross called him? He was cutting it fine._

_He checked his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time. No text. No calls. Aaron then went on-line and checked out Jackson's Facebook page._

_Adam was right, there was some lad with Jackson. They were standing up at some pub bar somewhere doing a selfie...Jackson was smiling...he looked really happy and that made Aaron smile too, because he was glad he was getting on with his life...it couldn't be easy with just the one leg._

_The the call came. Aaron hot footed it out of the pub and went out onto the pubs forecourt and had the phone to his ear, "Yeah it's me...yeah I know it...yeah...I KNOW IT...see you there"_

_Aaron pocketed the phone and rounded to the rear of the Woolpack where he had parked up the van._

_It was gone!_

_He looked about him and started to panic. Had he left the keys in it?_

_Debs was then coming out of the rear of the pub, she saw him and came over._

_"What's up with you? Looks like you've seen a ghost or something?"_

_Aaron was starting to panic, "The motor! It was here, I left it here for that bloke to pick up!"_

_Debs waved her hand at him, "Oh STOP fretting, I've lent it to Chas, seeing YOU left the keys in it...she won't be long she's just popped out to the wholesalers before they close..."_

_Aaron was running..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	29. Chapter 29

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**A/N: Another little snippet of a chapter.**

**LATE AUTUMN**

**Chas Barton was singing away to the radio in the transit van. She negotiated her way down the narrow lanes towards Hotten.**

**At the same time, Aaron was running down main street towards the lane with his phone to his ear. All he could get was his mothers voicemail, "Mum! Will you get back to me as soon as!"**

**He huffed in frustration and looked at the time on the display of his phone...he was gonna be well late for this job, and there was HIM thinking that Ross wasn't the full shilling when it came to supplying a rusty old van for a robbery, and there was HIM losing the flaming thing.**

_Ross Barton was in town on his phone, "No YOU listen Aaron what do you flaming mean you've LOST the van!"_

_He was leaned up against the wall outside WH Smith, "I can't believe this is happening...Jake's gonna be waiting for it...what's he gonna say when he spots your flaming mother in it!"_

_He moved across the road to a waiting car, "Just STAY where you are, you fategg, I'll see if I can salvage this frigging mess!"_

_**Chas drove the van up to the traffic lights and waited for them to go green. She nodded her head to the music. She looked both ways when the lights changed and moved into West street that took her to the back alley of the whole salers.**_

Phil was not happy. He grabbed hold of Ross by his labels and bored into him, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! TRUSTING THAT LAZY FAT ARSED NOMARK! "

Ross shook his head, "We can USE this car...we can still get away with it"

Phil tilted his head at him, "What? Use THIS car...well...I suppose that'll be okay...but it's not gonna be much okay without the fucking gunners is it!"

Ross swallowed and looked puzzled, "Guns?"

"IN THE FRIGGING VAN! NOW DO YOU SEE WHY WE NEED IT BACK!"

Phil faced front and stepped his foot down onto the gas. The car went up East Street with a screech of the tyres.

_**Aaron was in the back room of the pub biting his nails. The phone was on the coffee table and he kept on staring at it.**_

_**"Come on Ross, come on...ring me!"**_

_**James was then coming in through from the bar, "Where's your mother?"**_

_**Aaron turned and shrugged, "Wholesalers"**_

_**James frowned as he washed his mucky hands, "I thought the car was playing up"**_

_**Aaron looked at him, "Yeah it is...I haven't had chance to look at it...Debs said she could borrow some punters van..."**_

_**James dried his hands with the Tea towel and through it onto the draining board, "Oh right...I hope she's back soon...I've booked us a table...me and her"**_

_**"Nice"**_

_**James smiled, "Yeah...she is..."**_

Chas was stuck in traffic. She turned the music down and turned to see a car pull up beside her. Some bloke with a mean face was staring at her. Chas looked ahead and put her foot down.

Phil put his foot down and was after her, "We can corner her off and throw her out or sommit...WE NEED that van back!"

Ross just shook his head.

In the van Chas looked into the rear view...why was that car flashing its lights at her for?

She happened to look down as she was about to face front.

Guns?

Her heart was racing...Guns? What the hell were they doing in this van?

She pulled into a side road and put her foot down. Just as she feared the car was following her.

In the car Phil shook his head in frustration, "Who is this frigging bint! Why doesn't she just stop the fucking van!"

Ross edged down into his seat and took his mobile from his pocket.

After the car behind her was STILL following her after 3 more random turnings, Chas KNEW that the van, the guns and the car were all connected.

But it was a van from the garage, wasn't it...then it hit her...it was probably dodgy. She swung the van around and decided best to hot foot it back to the village, at least James, Cain and Aaron would be waiting if those in the car got too lairy.

Turning the wheel round, she bumped the curb, turned the van around and sped off towards the countryside.

The car was in hot pursuit.

_**Aaron was pacing the back room with his phone beneath his chin. Maybe they were doing the robbery without him.**_

_**Best that way. Mum might've done him a favour, an EXCUSE to get out of it.**_

_**He wasn't really a criminal.**_

_**He sat down and heard James going upstairs for a shower.**_

Chas was speeding up the narrow lanes. The car was not far behind her. She was shit scared now, whoever who was in that car wanted her van...and the guns.

Inside the car, Ross turned, "Just LEAVE her Phil...she'll just dump the van back in the village and scarper to the pub or sommit...TRUST ME!"

Phil turned, "Shagged her, have yah?"

"No...but I know her..."

"How?"

Ross wasn't gonna give too much away...she was his step mother, but he wasn't going to admit to it, "I just know her from the village..."

"Why's she got the van?"

Ross threw up his hands and then clung on to the door rail as they skidded around a corner, "I don't frigging know, do I!"

Chas looked at the speed dial. She was doing 60 as it was, and those dodgy geezers were gaining on her...she put her foot down further and she was beginning to panic.

She looked into the rear view and skidded around the corner. She was on the part of road now where there was huge drops to one side.

The car was gaining on her further.

"SLOW DOWN!" cried Ross.

In the van Chas could see the car gain on her and then rammed into the back of her.

Metal bumper slamming up against metal bumper.

Chas screamed out as she turned the wheel, she lost control of the van and it sped over the side and down the hill.

It turned three times and exploded into a deafening sheet of flames...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**A/N: A fast moving chapter...**

**LATE AUTUMN**

**Aaron was running in slow motion as he pushed the doors to the AE at Hotten general. Ross's voice going through again and again in his head, "Get to the hospital Aaron...it's your Mum...". Aaron was flushed. He didn't know which way to turn. He had heard the helicopter in the sky. The air Ambulance. **

**It had to be Mum. **

_The air rescue ambulance helicopter had landed at Craggy edge on the moor, earlier..._

The van was burning into the night.

_And Ross Barton was in the back room of the pub with his hands over his head. Allsorts of thoughts going through his mind. Phil was long gone. He hoped Chas was alive...for his dads sake at least._

**Aaron was on his hands and knees trying to gather breath as the clincians around him in the corridor were rushing to do what they needed to do. He had seen his mother go flying by on a stretcher. She had been all strapped in. Aaron had been told to wait. **

_Ross Barton was slung across the room by James. James's voice was raging at him. Aaron had called him and told it that it was Ross who had called him. James knew that Ross was up to it to his neck._

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_**"All is being done what can be done..."**_

Main Street Emmerdale was a wash of Dingles up and down the street shouting.

Ross is black and blue on the floor in the back room of the pub. James his rubbing his fists and is crying.

_The police lead is fruitless. Once Ross had been threwn out...Phil was long gone._

**Aaron leans his back onto the cool hardness of the wall. His knees are to his chin. A female HCW standing over him, blocking the light.**

_"Cup of tea? You can wait in there..."_

_"Can I call someone for you?"_

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

_Chas was in theatre, she had jumped clear from the van before it exploded. But the force of the explosion had given her multiple injuries._

_**Ross was round Andys and packing up his stuff in a holdal.**_

_**Tick tick tick. He needed to get away, fast.**_

_Aaron presses his head up against the glass. It is dark and he can see his reflection._

_**"Are you sure I can't call someone?", The HCW with her squeaky voice was bugging him now.**_

_Cain is there and then there is Charity, and they are both firing questions at him._

_Aaron can't cope. He wants Paddy, but Paddy is in Scotland on some vetenary seminar._

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Ross throes his holdal behind his shoulder and walks up Main street in the cold and the dark. There are shouts and cries and the news is spreading around the village like wild fire._

_**The police are at the hospital. Aaron is not up to being questioned and is avoiding them.**_

_**Aaron runs and runs. He sobs and sobs as he smashes his head up against the entrance doors until some security guard stops him.**_

_**10pm**_

_**11pm**_

_**12am**_

_**Cain pulls Aaron outside and the lad is puffing himself to death on cigarettes.**_

_**"It's Ross...It's Ross...HE done this...are you happy now."**_

_**Aaron blurted that out in fits and sobs.**_

_**Cain knows what Ross is like, but he says nothing. He is steaming angry inside. Ross's head on a spike looks very desiriable at the minute.**_

_The doctor has no news. Chas is still in theatre._

_**The relatives room is FULL of Dingles. And each everyone of them is wanting to ask a question or four.**_

_**Aaron can't cope with it. Debs is on to him. SHE knows that he knew about the van.**_

_**Aaron runs down the corridor and tries to catch his breath. Panic attack.**_

_**He gasps for air...he can't cope with this.**_

_**He wished he was still inside...out of the way...someplace where nobody he loves or cares about always ends up getting hurt...or killed.**_

Cain drags him back inside, he is really mad now and it didn't matter how much he kicked and lashed out at him, Cain had the upper hand when it came to restraining him.

The doctor tells them that Chas is critical...and there is MORE chance that she will die in the next few hours then she will live.

There is a sea of anger and pain coming from the Dingles.

Aaron flips and and cries out...he runs to the corridor again...he needs air...he's sufficating in this place. He kicks the wall and smashed his fist up against the vendering machine.

All he could see was vivid half flashes of donkeys and Blackpool sand in his mind. Had Mum had an accident before? In a car? He had, he knew that. That was why he was like the way he was now.

His sobs and gasps for the ice cold air outside, leaving the bright white corridor behind him. His tears feel hot and wet and were burning on his cheeks as they streamed down his face.

All he could hear was sirens.

He has the phone to his ear as he slid down the side of a lamp post to rest on his hunches.

_"Help me...please...please help me, I'm begging yah...I can't cope...I can't cope...please...I NEED you, call me, please call me I can't cope anymore..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	31. Chapter 31

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**A/N: More doom and gloom.**

**LATE AUTUMN**

_Aaron was sobbing to himself against the lamppost. His phone was on the ground beneath his feet._

_Adam...why wasn't he calling him?_

_Adam didn't like Ross and he hated him for hanging around with him. He looked up to see that squeaky voiced HCW looking over to him and she was smiling._

_Aaron rubbed his wet eyes and managed to get himself to his feet and walked over to her._

_She was puffing away on a cigarette, she smiled again between quick drags, "I shouldn't be really...not a good advert for a health care establishment..."_

_Aaron nodded to the fag packet in her other hand, "Will you borrow us one?"_

_She held up the packet for him to take one. Once it was in his mouth she flicked the lighter and lit it for him._

_Exhaling, Aaron looked at her, "I'm not usually like that...you know kicking doors in and having a go at everything"_

_The HCW shrugged, "nobody can blame you...it's the waiting that does it..."_

_Aaron looked at her again, "Has anyone told you that you've got a really squeaky voice"_

_She laughed, "It's been said! Grating on you is it?"_

_"Just a bit"_

_He chucked the ciggy and pushed by her and went back in. The girl just pulled a face to herself and carried on smoking._

**"Everyone tells me how much I hated her...before MY accident...how I used to have a go at her...blaming her ALL the time for all the shit that happens in my life...hating her for leaving me with that asshole dad of mine...but then again, I can't remember none of that...dad could be standing here now if he wasn't dead, and be all nice to me, I wouldn't lash out because I wouldn't know any different..."**

**Cain looked at him as they sat in the coffee place. It was now the middle of the night and the place was empty, bar for a cleaner mopping the floor and an old tramp going through the rubbish.**

**"...don't be too hard on him...Gordon did a good job compared to your mother at the time...but she HAS changed...she's not like she used to be..."**

**Aaron shrugged as he stared into his cold tea, "...she helped me...after MY accident...I was a baby again and she loved me and brought me up again...just like she should have before...and in my book, she has made up for it..."**

**Cain sat back and glanced at his watch. Aaron looked up and frowned at him, "Where the hell's James? He married my mother and now he can't be bothered to be here"**

**Cain was coy and brushed his cheek, "He's sorting sommit out"**

**Aaron narrowed his eyes, "You what? Ross you mean..."**

**Cain didn't answer him directly, but just said, "He'll be along shortly... Charity's gone back to the village to help him pick something out for her"**

**"She's not gonna die is she Cain?"**

**Cain didn't know how to answer that.**

**"She CAN'T die...I won't let her..."**

**Cain swallowed down hard and nodded at the carton in front of him, "Just drink your tea soft lad"**

**"It's MY fault you know...I knew that Ross was in with some dodgy characters...I was going to be their..."**

**Cain stopped him, "Just keep it shut..."**

**Both looked across to see two coppers walk by.**

_5am_

_"Mrs Barton remains critical. We have done all we can with her, now all we can do is wait..."_

_James sat in the relatives room with Charity and Lisa. Cain sat opposite with Aaron and Zac._

_"...can I see her", asked James._

_Aaron's throat had gone dry when the consultant had been relaying off Chas's condition, he cleared his throat and stood up, "I want to too..."_

_A staff nurse came forward, "One at a time for the moment please"_

_Aaron and James glared at one other. Cain stood up, "I think Aaron should go in first..."_

_James was tight-lipped, but agreed with a nod. Lisa was soon on her feet clutching Aaron's arm, "Ohhhhh love, she'll pull through this...she's strong is your Mum"_

_Aaron only nodded and then followed the nurse through the double doors. Lisa looked upset, so Zac took her to one side with Charity. Cain pulled James to the corner, "did you do it? Did you see Ross?"_

_James nodded, "Ross has been taken care of...now...how is it that Aaron is involved?"_

_"Not now"_

_"YES now...Ross kept his mouth shut, but we both know how pally they both were in the last few weeks..."_

_Cain dismissed him, "Just LEAVE it..."_

**The machines were all around her. There was a ventilation tube in her mouth. Her head was covered in a band-aid.**

**The heart monitor was beeping and the respirator was pumping away. Aaron's eyes were on everything before they settled on his mothers face.**

**The staff nurse called Elaine was gentle, "sit and hold her hand with you like..."**

**Aaron swallowed and looked at the chair and then at her hand. He breathed in and out, trying to hold off a panic attack.**

**He couldn't get any words out because the pesky stutter was back because he was stressed, so he didn't answer her and sat down.**

**Cain was looking in through the glass, watching Aaron as he sat there holding his mother's hand. James was behind him looking none too pleased.**

**"He should've stayed banged up...if he was, then all of this would never of happened"**

**Cain turned around and glared at James, "Oi...I've had enough of your digging...just keep it shut...ROSS is to blame here, not AARON"**

**"Oh come on"**

**"no YOU come on...Aaron may try to act all tough and clever, but he's easily led...he had a crush on him"**

**James chuckled in a not funny way, "please!"**

**Aaron looked over his shoulder. Cain and James were talking and glancing at him. Were they talking about him? He faced his mother again, "Please wake up...I'll be an orphan if you died...please...wake up"**

_Adam Barton had just arrived in reception at 8am. The Ward clerk was telling him where to go, but Aaron was walking along the corridor and spotted him._

_"You made it then?"_

_Adam hurried over, "I never got your message till this morning...Aaron this is mad! How did this happen?"_

_Aaron was close to tears and Adam pulled him into his arms, "Heyyy...come on mate, I'll sure Chas is going to be alright"_

_"I can't cope with it...it's too much...Adam what happens to me if she dies...I've got no one"_

_Adam brushed his cheek in a matey kind of way, "You've got me mate! And my Mum and your Cain and that...you'll be fine"_

_Aaron rubbed his wet eyes._

_"Who's with her?"_

_"Your Uncle..."_

_"James...I'll wait till he's gone before I go anywhere near"_

_Aaron shook his head, "you won't be allowed to just yet...it's just family"_

_Adam saw some plastic seating and they sat down, "have you not slept? You're gonna need a bit of shut-eye mate"_

_"I CAN'T sleep! Not just yet, not till I know she's gonna be okay"_

_Adam rested his hand on Aaron's upper back and rubbed him, "Does Paddy know?"_

_Aaron shook his head, "Not yet...he's in Scotland with Rhona and Leo on that vets thing...I don't want them all worried about me and rushing back"_

_"Do you want me to call someone else? Do you want to call Jackson?"_

_Aaron shook his head fighting back the tears, "No...last thing he needs from me is this...no...I'm alright, REALLY I am"_

_Adam smiled at him, "As long as you are mate...come here"_

_And they hugged again as Aaron burst out into tears again._

_Cain was then shouting up the corridor, " AARON MOVE! IT'S YOUR MUM! QUICKLY..."_

_Adam saw the fear in Aaron's wet eyes as he looked back at him, then he bolted out after Cain._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	32. Chapter 32

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

"Why aren't they saying anything!"

Aaron was pacing up and down he hospital corridor. He was huffing and puffing like mad. James was leaning up against the wall and looked at him, "They are doing what they are doing Aaron...believe me, I'm just as scared as you are...", there was contempt in James's tone.

Aaron stopped his pacing in mid flow and glared at him, "Your last wife DIED...Mum's not gonna die...I won't let her die!"

James glared back at him, "Aaron I'm not saying that, but you have to brace yourself for bad news..."

"Just shut up! WE both know you don't like me..."

Both of them turned to see the medic come in through the double doors, Aaron was first to speak, "Do you know what's WRONG with her!"

The medic cleared his throat, " I'm afraid that Mrs Barton has suffered a brain haemorrhage, she is still in surgery and all what can be done is being done to help her"

Aaron was shaking his head trying to take it all in. James was rubbing his jaw, "what if she's had this since...since she came in? You've only noticed NOW!"

"we did a scan...that's why it was important to act now"

James frowned, "But...I don't think she's banged her head or anything"

The medic shook his head, "You don't always need to bang your head to suffer a brain haemorrage...Mrs Barton is very unfortunate"

Aaron pulled a face at her, "UNFORTUNATE! Cheers for that!"

"Mr Barton..."

"DINGLE, the names Dingle!"

"Mr Dingle...your Mother is very poorly, as I said we are doing the very best we can..."

James was fast to the point, "Is she going to die?"

Aaron was looking at him in horror...why was he asking her that for? Mum couldn't die...she couldn't.

"Stop it...don't ask that, COURSE she isn't gonna die!"

The medic answered; "everything is being done to not let that happen..."

_**Aaron was outside puffing away on his third cigarette in a row...2 hours she had been in surgery. James was okay. Pete and Moira were rallying around him.**_

_**Cain came to his side, "You alright lad?**_

_**Aaron was silent.**_

_**"Aaron...", Cain swallowed, he was choked himself, "we may have to start thinking about..."**_

_**Aaron glared at Cain, "Why...because you think that Mum's gonna die, is that it? You think I'm gonna do some damage to them lot in there for not saving her"**_

_**Cain took his shoulders, "Listen! Just shut your gob...Chas is a fighter...she's HAD to be with the likes of you goading her over the years...but we HAVE to be realistic...the odds are against her, YOU know that!"**_

_**Aaron wasn't listening, he was in a world of his own blocking him out,"She didn't like me hanging around Ross...she said he was bad news"**_

_**"HE IS!"**_

_**"So what if he's a bit dodgie...who are YOU to talk"**_

_**"And where is he now? His dad is in there going out of his mind and he's nowhere to be seen"**_

_**"He got rid of him, didn't he! Why do YOU care!"**_

_**Cain shrugged, "I don't...He's still my sister's husband..."**_

_**Aaron threw his hands in the air and stormed off towards the car park. Ross got out a car and hissed over to him, "Aaron!"**_

_**Aaron looked over shook his head, "Ohhh you're here now, are yah? BOUT TIME!"**_

_**Ross rolled his eyes, "I'm dodging the plods...are you alright? Hows your mother?"**_

_**Aaron screwed his face up at him, "Checking you haven't killed her, is that it?...I don't want anything to do with.. you...don't you think I don't know you've played me? I DO...now it's over, end of...I'm not playing that game anymore"**_

_**Ross screwed his face up at him, "What, you dumping me?", he said in jest.**_

_**Aaron felt like smacking him one, he pointed to the hospital, " MY MUM COULD BE DYING IN THERE...YOUR DADS IN BITS...AND YOU ARE STILL PLAYING YOUR SICK GAMES!"**_

_**Ross's smile faded and he sighed, "Look...I know that...I was just trying to cheer you up"**_

_**Aaron looked to the tarmac.**_

_**Ross came over to him and with his fingers lifted his chin, "My dad has Pete...his favourite son..."**_

_**Aaron swallowed and looked the other way. Anyway but Ross.**_

_**Ross sighed again, "I know I went too far...I sort of lead you on I know...I did play you, but do you think I wanted this?"**_

_**Aaron wanted him to shut up.**_

_**"...but I'm flattered...you like me alot...and I took advantage of that...and BELIEVE ME I don't going apologising too often"**_

_**Aaron managed to meet his gaze, "I thought you liked me...but you don't...not the way I want you to"**_

_**Ross leaned on the car, "it's a bit of a bummer I know...no pun intended...but i'm NOT gay Aaron...so there can NEVER be a me and you"**_

_**Aaron held his hand up, "Yeah alright! Don't make out that it's a big thing, I'm sure I'll get over it"**_

_**Ross laughed, "But if I was a gay...then YOU would win me hands down every time"**_

_**Aaron looked at him, "Its's that meant to be a compliment"**_

_**"best I can give you...look...I leaving town...gonna lay low for a while...dads got Pete, he don't need me..."**_

_**"NO HE DON'T! NOBODY NEEDS YOU! YOU'RE A FUCKING SCUMBAG NUTTER..."**_

_**Ross slammed the door of the car and wound down the window, "sorry...what MORE can I say...", and then he skidded off.**_

"...the latest is...Mrs Barton remains critical...the bleed was small, but it is not that we are concerned with at the moment"

Lisa spoke up, Belle was with her, she had just come back from Uni.

"...what ARE you concerned about?"

"Mrs Barton suffered heavy trauma to her lower body region...a result of hitting something hard...Mrs Barton is showing signs of kidney failure"

Cain and James looked at one another. Aaron was trying to take it all in.

"is she being..."

"She's been hooked up to a kidney dialysis machine..."

Aaron had his hands to his mouth. This just gets worse and worse...he backed out into the corridor, Adam, came forward and he shook him off, "See...she IS gonna die...there's too much wrong with her"

Adam tried to grab hold of him, "Aaron...she's a fighter...like you...remember, when you had your accident"

"It's different! I didn't have all these things wrong with me...", Adam knew that Aaron was going into panic mode again.

"Aaron wait..."

But he was fleeing the scene again.

Adam shook his head in despair and had his phone to his ear.

"Jackson it's me...you've gotta come here to the hospital mate...I can't do this on my own... Paddy's in Scotland...Jackson PLEASE...swallow your pride...it's serious...I think Chas is going to die, and if she does...I can't do it on my own...please mate, I'm begging you...please be here for him...please ring me when you get this"

He took the phone from his ear and leaned on the wall.

If Chas did die, then a bomb like Aaron going off would need as such support to contain it as possible...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	33. Chapter 33

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**A/N: Somebody gets a guest a brief quest spot!**

**LATE AUTUMN**

**"This is pay back...this is Mum paying for what happened to Frank"**

**Cain leaned into Aaron's ear, "Stop it! Stop saying such stupid things! This has NOTHING to do with Frank and all that..."**

**Aaron turned from facing his mother through the glass, "Well it's ME then...I'm jinxed...people get hurt when I'm around them"**

**Cain huffed, "Will you STOP being so mauderling"**

**Aaron closed his eyes, "I just want all of this to just... STOP"**

**James was back with a tray of carton coffees from the vendering machine. Aaron ignored him and walked off. James faced Cain, "Now can you see why I don't want him here...the lad is a liability, just like Ross"**

**Cain took hold of his coffee and said nothing.**

_"We think that it's best that Mrs Barton is transferred to Leeds...the treatment there will be much more effective and..."_

_Aaron stared at the consultant. His blue eyes wide, "YOU think she IS gonna die...you can't treat her here properly and you are just shifting her off so when she does cark it you don't have a law suit on your hands"_

_Cain waved a hand, "Ignore him...WHY? Why is she being transferred to Leeds?"_

_The consultant leaned forward, "The renal unit there is bigger and it's specialised for caring for patients like Mrs Barton"_

_James nodded his head._

_The consultant stood, "I'll get the ball rolling and organise the transfer..."_

_The medic left the office. Aaron sat back and shook his head, "he makes it sound like she's a football player"_

_James stormed off the door swinging behind him. _

**The transfer medical staff were all around Chas's bedside. Aaron watched them from the wings biting his nails.**

**Everything needed to be transferred at once. It was a big job and it didn't take them long to usher him and James out into the corridor to wait.**

**Both of them waited in silence next to Cain as Chas was wheeled down the corridor out of intensive care.**

**Aaron followed his feet. He was behind James and Cain and the cold air hit him as he went through the sliding exit doors.**

**There was an ambulance out front and Chas was being moved towards it, medics all around her.**

**He turned and saw Adam standing nearby...and Jackson was with him.**

**Aaron looked away flushed, why was HE doing here.**

**Jackson glanced at Adam, then walked over to Aaron and came to his side. Aaron was staring at the ambulance.**

**They didn't speak, Jackson watched what Aaron was watching. Then the rear doors to the ambulance banged shut.**

**Jackson turned to Aaron, "She's going to the best place Aaron...Leeds is a proper renal unit..."**

**Aaron was teary eyed.**

**"She'll be okay..."**

**Aaron looked helpless standing there looking as the ambulance pulled away lights flashing.**

**Cain was coming over to them, "we can follow behind...but it might be better if we wait till she's settled in at Leeds..."**

**James looked at him, "I'm NOT waiting, I'm going now..."**

**Cain watched him go, then looked at Aaron, "let me know when you're ready"**

**Aaron nodded and turned to walk back to the bench, Jackson followed him and sat next to him, "Adam filled me in before you ask...I've come all the way up from Scarborough to see you"**

**Aaron shook his head, "You shouldn't have bothered...this isn't your problem"**

**"No it's not...I hate you for what you've done to me...and now look at your poor mother...is that your fault too?"**

**Aaron was nervous.**

**Jackson shook his head in complete amazement, "Thought so"**

**Adam was hot to diffuse anything about to boil, "Oi come on lads! No fighting...it's Chas who needs to do the fighting...and if YOU are not gonna be of any help, then just go yeah..."**

**Jackson stood up, "Yeah I think I will...", he looked at Aaron with a nasty little grin on his face, "I came because I wanted to see the look on his little face...this is penance mate...enjoy"**

**And then he was gone.**

**Aaron cried out, "Jackson PLEASEEEE!", Jackson stopped and closed his eyes like he was trying to fight it... he over came it quickly and continued on his way.**

**Aaron then broke out of Adam's arms and went into the opposite direction. Adam went after Jackson.**

**"Jackson, wait up will yeah...Come on you don't mean that"**

**Jackson turned around, "don't I? I MEAN every word of it mate"**

**Adam blew out a laugh, "So you've come here to have a go at him...have a dig at him when he's at his lowest, is that it?"**

**Jackson huffed and shook is head, "No, don't be daft"**

**"Well, it likes it it to me...BIG mistake calling you, hey?"**

**Jackson looked to the ground, "Well as you said, YOU done the calling"**

**Adam had it up to here with Jackson, "You know what...just go yeah...Aaron don't need you...I can take care of him myself"**

**Jackson shrugged, "You do that...but be careful...look at me with my leg hacked off and his mum at deaths door...it'll be YOU next"**

**Adam glared at him, but the thought had crossed him that Aaron seemed to attract bad things happening to the people he loved and cared about.**

**Jackson turned to see the car pull up, he faced Adam, "I've got to get back to my life now...do us a favour, don't call me about THAT again, yeah"**

**He then jumped into the car and it speed off. Adam shook his head in total disgust, "TOSSER!" he called out.**

**A doctor looked up from his car, "...not you", added Adam.**

_Aaron was leaning on Cain's car. Cain crossed the car park and said, "I've just told the family that Chas is going to Leeds general...lets go"_

_Aaron jumped into the car and stared out front. Adam came hurrying to the window, "Good luck mate...call me...ANYtime"_

_Aaron met his eyes, "Jackson gone has he?"_

_"He had to get back mate...but he sends his wishes"_

_"I'm sure he does...he's ANGRY at me...and YOU shouldn't have called him...I asked you not to"_

_Adam felt bad, "I just he might of...well...wanted to help...I'm sorry mate, I'm a div"_

_Aaron nodded at him and turned to Cain, "Can we go now..."_

_Cain started the engine._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	34. Chapter 34

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

3 days later.

"She's awake, but shes scared now that she can't leave hospital because of her kidneys..."

Aaron was talking to Adam on his iPhone, "I don't know what they are gonna do...the consultant wants to see us later...yeah, i'll keep you posted mate..."

Cain came over to him with a coffee, "Who were that?"

Aaron pocketed the phone and took the coffee, "Adam...I told him that they wanted to see us...what do you think it's about?"

Cain licked his lips, "I have a fair idea"

Aaron screwed his face up, "She keeps asking...what do I say to her?"

Cain looked at him, "Your Mum can't stay hooked up to that machine for ever...there are ways...you know"

Aaron was ticking thoughts over in his brain. Cain leaned up against the wall taking sips of his coffee, he then turns to him, "So...Jackson not be back since?"

"No...he hates me Cain, what do I expect...Adam shouldn't have called him, made me look like a right div"

"Well...it's best he stays away then, I don't want any bother"

Aaron screwed his face up, "bother? About what?"

"About Frank...Jackson knows too much about all that and if you two have a falling out big time, he might want to go and shoot his mouth off"

Aaron huffed and shook his head, "He wouldn't...anyways he'll just be landing himself in it, won't he...for KNOWING about it and keeping his mouth shut"

"You best be right"

"I am...besides, he's not coming back...he more or less said so to Adam...just stop fretting over it"

Cain almost laughed at him. Then James was upon them, "Well, you could have got me a brew while you're at it"

Cain thumbed to the corner, "It's in the machine"

Aaron took advantage of James having a break, he rushed up the corridor and went to see Chas.

"Mum..."

Chas turned her head, "Hiyah chuck...you alright love?"

Aaron sat down, "Yeah...how do you feel?"

"Like I've been knocked over by a plane on a runway love"

Aaron managed a half a smile.

"GOOD! That's what i've been waiting for...this is a hospital, not a morgue"

Aaron shook his head, "So be saying that"

"Sorry love...love...you look dead tired...I want you to go back to the pub and get yourself some shuteye"

"But..."

"No buts...and besides, I had Moira in here earlier and she says that Diane has had to fly out to Spain for Annie, Amos has had a turn or sommit"

"He must about 105"

"I NEED you set up the bar...it'll take your mind off things"

Aaron stood up and sighed at her, "If I must...but you WILL be okay, won't yah?"

Chas smiled at him, "Yeah I am...get some rest"

He kissed her, gave her a smile and sloped off.

_**Aaron went back to the village and had a shower. In the mean time both Cain and James were having blood tests.**_

_**"...best not tell Aaron, eh? I don't want this to fall on his shoulders" Chas had said.**_

_**Cain knew his chances may be limited to be a match. She was his sister...but he had a different dad. Shadrach had been her dad, Zac was his dad.**_

_**James hoped he might be. He wasn't blood related but he wanted himself to be a match.**_

_**Aaron, oblivious to the blood testing tried to have a kip in the back room of the pub but he couldn't. He went through into the bar and decided to open up. No one came in.**_

_**He leaned on the pumps and could smell the shower gel on himself. What was Cain and James up to earlier in the hospital. Hushed hushed whispers. He hated secrets him.**_

_**His eyes looked up to see the doors open and Priya came in for her shift, "Oh...I thought I was the one going to open up"**_

_**"Mum left me in charge...Diane's had to go off to Spain, so you've got me"**_

_**Priya screwed her face up as she took off her jacket and put down her bag, "You? Wjat do you know about running a bar?"**_

_**"I've pulled a few pints...I can do it!"**_

_**Priya looked around the place, "Boy, I think we should brighten this place up with a few christmas decs don't you? It's only in a couple of weeks"**_

_**Aaron dismissed that with a, "Do what you want..."**_

_**Then Adam came in, "Hiya mate...Mum said you were opening up..."**_

_**Aaron pulled a face, "What is this? Make sure Aaron doesn't kick off watch"**_

_**Adam shook his head, "No course not...but you've got a visitor outside...", Aaron rounded the bar and chucked the beer towels to Priya, "I'm leaving you in charge..."**_

Outside Aaron was overwhelmed to see his beloved bike.

"Dave must of dropped it off...but why didn't he come in?"

Adam shrugged, "Dunno mate...but I'm glad you've got it back..."

Aaron did a quick once over of the motorbike, "It all seems to be in good nick, I knew Dave wouldn't let me down"

Adam blew out a laugh in the icy air, "Depends on what he got up to with it"

Aaron bit his lip, "least I can use this to get to Leeds and back...then...when Mums better I'm gonna be on the open road again"

Adam shrugged, "Yeah, but that's gonna take abit of time, won't it? You know with the blood matching..."

Aaron looked up from tinkering with the bike, "Blood matching? What do you mean?"

Adam looked at him like he was stupid, "Durrrrrr...your Mum...she needs a transplant don't she...I thought you'd be the ideal match though..."

Aaron's eyes turn hard and he was on the back of the bike at an instant and kicking it into action.

"Aaron, where are you going?"

Aaron pulled his helmet on and pulled down the visor and was gone in a flash.

"AARON!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	35. Chapter 35

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**LATE AUTUMN**

**"I didn't want to worry you sweetheart, this is a BIG thing and you don't need to go worrying yourself over it"**

**Aaron looked hurt and upset, "But I can give you one of mine! You don't need Cain or that James...you just need me"**

**Chas closed her eyes, she was tired. She wanted to protect Aaron from this, but it is how she feared, he was willing to do it.**

**"Love, it is really nice of you...but I'm not having you feeling pressured into doing this..."**

**Aaron screwed his face up at her, "I'm NOT being pressured...I'm just annoyed that no beggar even TOLD ME about all this...I had to find out from Adam!"**

**"Then blame me...not our Cain or James..."**

**Aaron placed his hand on her lower arm, "I NOT blaming you...I just want you to get well, that's all"**

**Chas smiled up at him, "me too kiddo..."**

**James was then at the door, Aaron turned and nodded towards his Mum, "the kidney's sorted, she's having mine"**

**James looked surprized, "but I've just gone and had all the tests and what not"**

**Aaron shrugged at him, "So? You can tell them to bin'um then, because YOURS isn't needed, end of"**

**Chas could detect something going on, but she knew if she asked then they'd keep quiet about it anyway. Plus it might be a case of Aaron not taking to her 'man' again.**

**Aaron turned and stopped next to James on the fresh hold, "The consultant bloke you saw...where is he..."**

_"You can bet on that mate, I'LL be doing the same thing if that were my mum!"_

_Aaron and Adam were up at Butlers Farm in the living room supping cans of ale._

_"And that creep James was giving it all that...he hated it when I said she's having MY kidney...that's swiped the smug smile off that gets face!"_

_Adam couldn't agree more, he hated James as well, he downed his can and turned as he wiped his mush, "Hey, shouldn't you be in charge of the pub?"_

_Aaron was up on his feet in at an instant, "SHIT!"_

_Adam followed him outside, it was snowing lightly as Aaron jumped on the motorbike, "You not coming?"_

_Adam shook his head, "Nahhh...early start...and Kira's already in bed...I'll text you..."_

**Aaron zoomed back to the village and parked up the bike. He went inside where Priya Sharma was struggling with the busy punters.**

**"Bout time!"**

**Aaron rounded the bar and helped her out. In fact the business kept his mind off matters. Priya turned from the till as he pulled a pint for Sandy, "Lisa was in earlier, she's left you a hotpot or something in the oven"**

**Aaron pulled a face, he didn't fancy hotpot, he wanted fish and chips.**

**Turning the oven off when he went out back, he looked through a pizza menu then decided he had passed the stage of eating anyway. **

**He looked up to see Paddy knock the living room door, "Aaron...I've only just heard, why didn't you call me?"**

**Aaron sat down, "I didn't want to worry you...besides, things are on the up now, with Mum, she's got me to help her"**

**Paddy frowned, "What do you mean?"**

**"Mum needs a new kidney and I'm gonna give her one of mine"**

**Paddy rubbed his cheek, "Aaron, have you properly thought this through?"**

**Aaron was adamant, "COURSE I have! I'm helping her Pads, I've gone and had the blood tests and everything"**

**Paddy shook his head as he sat down, "Yes, I know that Aaron, but being a donor is just as much as a big thing as it is for the recipient"**

**"Paddy I'm FINE with it..."**

**"Why don't you wait to see if Cain or any of the family are good matches...it doesn't have to be you"**

**Aaron stood up and was sharp with the vet, even with his good intentions, "NO PADDY! IT HAS TO BE ME! SHE HELPED ME AFTER MY ACCIDENT...I have to help her..."**

**Paddy could understand that, "I know you want to help her Aaron, but..."**

**"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!", and Aaron was off up the stairs, leaving Paddy on his own.**

_Aaron laid on his bed in the box room. James would be home soon...and just because he was married to his Mum, then he'll think that HE'S running the show, so he went to the bar and sat on the corner poised, ready and showing that HE was the boss._

_When James did get back, Aaron was locking up, Priya had gone. James came into the bar and looked around. Priya had put up the Christmas decorations up and of course the tree. _

_"What's all this shit in aid if...?"_

_Aaron grabbed some empties and placed them on the bar top, "It's Christmas, folk ARE allowed to celebrate it you know"_

_James went over to the fire-place and pulled down the holly display, "It's NOT right this...I'm taking them down..."_

_Aaron grabbed him, "NO! LEAVE IT!"_

_James shook him off, "look at yah...you're PATHETIC! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT CHAS IS THERE IN THAT HOSPITAL BED...YOU DID THIS!"_

_"ROSS DID THIS! HE AND HIS DODGIE MATES_

_"But you were up to your neck in it, weren't you? Cain knows...that's the REASON why YOU are helping your mother, isn't it? GUILTY CONSCIENCE"_

_Aaron was fuming, "TAKE THAT BACK!"_

_James laughed at him, "Just call me Frank...", Aaron looked unsure, "...yeah...I've done my research...didn't like him did you...infact, YOU were scared of him"_

_Aaron was shaking, "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH...YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME"_

_James shrugged and stuck his hands into his jeans pockets, "He DID something, didn't he? What did he do that made you scared of him?"_

_Aaron had a quick flash of a noose around his neck and of Franks grinning face._

_"Just shut it, I'm warning you"_

_James got in his face, "gonna take a swing at me? I've heard you like to use your fists in all...wasn't it using your fists that put you inside?"_

_Aaron turned his back on him, but it didn't stop him from balling his fists._

_"touched a nerve?"_

_Aaron swung around, "WHY are you doing this? What have I ever done to you? You don't even KNOW me"_

_"Coming back...you are rotten to the core like my son Ross...he's gone...why don't you do us ALL a favour and join him..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	36. Chapter 36

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

Aaron glared at James over the canteen breakfast. Cain was looking at them both, so he knew that there was yet more beef between them.

"Look...I know you twos are not exactly hitting it off, but can we at least be all on the same side as far as Chas is concerned"

Aaron nods his head towards James, "it depends on him...HE wants me gone"

James laughed out loud and clapped his hands, "Haha...right little drama queen you"

Cain screwed his face up, "Isn't all of this abit petty?"

James huffed and looked at Cain, "HE coursed your sisters accident, I don't know WHY you can't see that..OR...you can, and are protecting this little fat..."

Cain shot him a glare, "How I see and it and what I see is my own business, is that clear?"

James stood up, "I'm going in to see MY wife", he tapped his chest as he said it.

Aaron watched him go and pulled a face at Cain, "He's a right nutjob him, Adam wasn't kidding when he said why he hated him...him and John never hit it off...some big family arguement...well, NOW I see it...if he treated his family like he treats me, then no wonder his kids hate him"

Cain knew alittle about it from Moira but he wasn't going to spill to Aaron, "Why don't you go in there too...let your mother at least see that you and James are TRYING to get along"

"him and me in the same room...I have enough of that back at the pub"

"Please Aaron...for your mothers sake, you want her to get better don't you"

Aaron relented, "Course I do...ok, ok...I'll be NICE to him...I can put on a smarmy smile just as good as he can"

That wasn't what Cain meant but at least it was a start.

Aaron stood up and headed out the canteen, Cain remained seated.

_**Chas was pleased at seeing both of them, and both Aaron and James did a little bit of play acting and small talk to show Chas that they were trying to get along.**_

_**James was holding her hand and as he looked up from her to the door, he saw the consultant walk in with the notes.**_

_**"I have some news..."**_

_**Chas swallowed down nervously looking at both James and Aaron in turn. Aaron bit his nails.**_

_**"Out of all the family that was tested it was obvious that your son Aaron's is the closert match...your brother having a different father has..."**_

_**Chas shook her head and he stopped.**_

_**Aaron looked up and continued to bite his nails. Chas chuckled, "It's alright...he does that when he's nervous"**_

_**The consultant turned, "Maybe your son needs alittle more time to think this through"**_

_**Chas looked at Aaron, "Aaron, love? Do you still need time because if you do it is ABSOLUTELY fine babe"**_

_**James took his wife's hand again and looked at the consultant, "What about me? How did I do?"**_

_**The consultant wasn't very forthcoming, "I'm afraid that yours was the least of a match...there is a greater risk of your wife's body rejecting the kidney"**_

_**Aaron looked smug from behind his hands covering his face.**_

Aaron decided he needed some air. He had said yes to being a donor for his mother and there was still a shed load of forms to fill out and sign.

He lit up a cigarette and as he exhaled, he wondered if he should be smoking at all. Whilst having a no and yes conversation in his head, someone smiled at him. He looked like a nurse because of the uniform and he was blonde. He also looked the same age as him.

Aaron half smiled with a nod. The guy came over, "It is you isn't it? Were you here before?"

Aaron nodded, "Yeah...I was a patient here a few years ago..."

The guy was nodding as it was coming back to him, "That's right...I was only a junior nurse back then but you were the lad with the severe head injury...I only remembered because you were my first...head injury case I mean"

Aaron looked at him, "You've got a good memory...better then mine"

"You were out with the count for most the time...what brings you back here?"

"My Mum..."

The lad realised he hadn't introduced himself, "It's Ryan by the way..."

Aaron shook his hand, "Aaron", he held up the packet of fags, "do you want one?"

"Best not...I should be getting back"

Aaron watched Ryan go back in through the sliding doors with a parting smile. Aaron smiled to himself and carried on with his ciggie watching the world go by.

_**Aaron arrived back at the pub around 6. He locked up his motor-bike and went into the pub. Adam was inside sitting up at the bar. Aaron went over to him.**_

_**"Hiyamate, hows your Mum?"**_

_**"Yeah...fine...same as"**_

_**Adam got him a drink in, Bernice glared at Aaron, "I've had to shut the salon to help out Priya...I thought Chas left you in charge?"**_

_**"Not today she didn't"**_

_**Adam nodded over to a table and they sat down. Aaron unzipped his leather top and watched the fire blaze away. Adam supped his pint, "...is your Mum coming home for Christmas or is she staying put at the hospital, have they said?"**_

_**Aaron shrugged, "She's on dialysis...I hope so"**_

_**"What YOU need is a live in nurse or sommit...someone you can turn to"**_

_**Aaron smirked. Adam frowned, "What have I said?"**_

_**"I met a nurse today...Ryan his name is...don't know where in the hospital he's working at, but he treated me when I had my accident"**_

_**Adam teased him, "Ohhh yeah...so it's not just your Mum that's been keeping you at that hospital then?"**_

_**Aaron shook his head, "No, it's nowt like that...I don't even know he's gay"**_

_**"Most of the male ones are mate...you've probably got good odds-on that he is in your club mate"**_

Aaron stared at the Christmas tree as he thought about it, "Yeah...well...as I said, I just bumped into him, probably won't see him again, will I"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	37. Chapter 37

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**EARLY WINTER**

**"...so, the 10th January has been penciled in with my secretary...but that can change if you are not ready and need..."**

**Aaron shook his head at the consultant, "No...it's fine...I'm fine...I'm ready to do it for her"**

**The consultant sat back, "You have worries of your own? Don't be afraid to ask any questions Aaron, we are all here to support you through this..."**

**Aaron swallowed, "This will, errrrrr...leave me with just the one kidney...what if mine packed up, you know, in later life or sommit..."**

**"Then YOU would have to go on dialysis"**

**Straight to the point.**

**Aaron nodded.**

_Aaron walked through the hospital corridors. He had seen Mum earlier. He thought about just going home._

_"Hiya mate"_

_Aaron turned around and saw Ryan the nurse run up he corridor to catch up with him, "I thought it were you...been to see your Mum?"_

_Aaron nodded, "yeah and the consultant..."_

_Ryan tilted his head, "Must be a scary thought giving one of your kidneys away...but it's all in a good cause though"_

_Aaron bit his lip, "Do you get off...sorry..."_

_Ryan smiled at him, "Yeah I do...and don't be, I know where you're coming from, mate"_

**That evening, Ryan took Aaron to a local gay friendly pub. There seemed a lot of gay friendly venues of late, he mentioned it Ryan as they stood and supped their pints.**

**"Is there really a NEED for gay pubs anymore? It just continues the segregation don't it...most people are fine with it now"**

**Aaron shrugged, he could see the nurses point, but would straight guys be okay with two men snogging in a dark corner...he had his doubts.**

**Ryan smiled at him, "I'm guessing Christmas with you is gonna be a nightmare...what with your Mum being in hospital and the operation hanging over your heads"**

**Aaron nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it has put a dampener on things...but I'm sure we'll cope"**

**Ryan downed his pint and looked at Aaron in his leathers, "I can't believe we're both into motorbikes...it's a good start"**

**Aaron snapped his neck up, "to what?"**

**"To us being mates...I'm not a leather queen or one of them old-fashioned lot who used wear the caps..."**

**Aaron pulled a face, "Nor am I"**

**The juke box was playing a big dance tune from the 90s. Ryan turned to him, "do you dance?"**

**Aaron nearly choked on his mouthful of lager, "I don't DO dancing!"**

**"Same here...I hate it when folk drag you on the floor and make you move about, you end up looking like someone out of the thunderbirds or sommit"**

**Aaron downed his pint and nodded to Ryan's empty glass, "Want another?"**

**Ryan nodded and looked at him, "I'm not looking for a long-term relationship..."**

**Aaron smirked as he leaned on the bar, "Nor am I...I was thinking more of a pint and a wank...but in our case it's two pints..."**

**Ryan smirked back at him cheekily, "...that means it'll be two wanks then...gotta balance these things out mate..."**

**Aaron laughed.**

_They headed back to Ryan's place in Leeds. Both on their motorbikes and riding side by side grinning at each other beneath their visors._

_Parking up their bikes. Aaron removed his helmet to see the outside of Ryan's apartment. Talk about swish._

_"This must set you back..."_

_Ryan shrugged as he led the way up the steps to the glass frontage foyer, "It's been a struggle, but I can manage the rent if I don't over on the spends"_

_Once inside Aaron did a loop around the main room and looked through the glass of the french doors._

_"the views top"_

_Ryan smiled and Aaron could see him through the relection in the glass behind him._

_"You need de-stressing"_

_Aaron turned around, "and how are you gonna do that?"_

_Ryan came forward then unzipped his leather top to show that he was wearing nothing but a skimpy pair of white boxer shorts underneath._

_Aaron gasped. He was feeling horny as hell as Ryan clasped his face and kissed him on the lips._

_Aaron looked down to see the bulge grow somewhat in Ryan's pants. Ryan followed his eyes down and looked up to him smiling, his blond hair falling into his face whereas it is usually swept back._

_"You not hot in that get up?"_

_Aaron was already unzipping his own leathers. _

_"I go commando me" he hissed with a whisper. Ryan could see how hard Aaron was when he stood there stark naked. They kissed again. Hands all over each other._

_Ryan took his hand and led him into the bedroom._

_In between kisses, Ryan whispered, "You are SO fucking horny"_

_"You in all"_

_They collapsed onto the bed and Aaron's mouth was hungrily sucking off Ryan's throbbing cock._

_Ryan laid back and gasped out in pleasure. Aaron really went for it, it had been a while. And flipping him onto his back, Ryan grabbed hold of Aaron's fat cock and started to work on him._

_He then licked his lips and came up to meet Aaron's gaze on the bed. The moon was shining in through the window. It made the gold around Aaron's neck sparkle, Ryan took hold of the ring on the chain and looked at Aaron, "Anyone I know?"_

_"No"_

_"Anybody that matters..."_

_"Not anymore"_

_"good"_

_And their lips lock, and just for tonight, Aaron forgot about his Mum in the hospital , his bickering with James and worrying about kidneys..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**The next chapter will be over a week away because I am flying to sunnier climes!**


	38. Chapter 38

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

The snow was falling lightly as Aaron stepped off the back of Ryan's motorbike. Ryan removed his helmet and both looked up at the colourful fairy lights that lit up the car park of the cinema complex.

"Hey, do you REALLY wanna see this film?"

Aaron looked at Ryan and shook his head, "Yeah, course I do..."

Ryan gave him a cheeky smile, "We could always do something else...I'm off to Gib tomorrow to see My Mum and Dad for Christmas..."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "up to you...this isn't a date"

Ryan blew out a laugh, "Course not...we're just having a bit of fun, that's all"

Aaron sighed and looked over to the complex entrance, "...well...the bit in the movie where all them heads gets blown off his a pointer for me"

"and me...go in shall we?"

"Yea...why not"

_**Over Christmas...Aaron in the box room of the pub...**_

_**"Adam tell your Mum thanks but I'm not in the mood for Christmas lunch"**_

_**"Oh come on Aaron...we ALL want you there"**_

_**"She gonna be inviting James over as well?"**_

_**"No...I don't want him there...nor do you"**_

_**"I have to run the pub...I promised Mum I would"**_

_**"You've got Priya and Bernice to do that"**_

_**"I'm not in the christmas spirit, Adam"**_

_**"but you've already turned down Zac and Lisa's invite...where are you gonna go?"**_

_**"dunno...somewhere on me bike"**_

The stars are out and the night is cold. Silent night. Aaron speeds ahead on his bike on the open stretch of road as it tails off into the distance. His hands grip firmly through the gloves onto the handle bars. And his focus is dead ahead after the orange haze of rows and rows of street lights.

He stops off and finds his piece of grassy bank where he usually comes when he feels so alone.

He holds out his mobile and looks at Facebook.

Adam: Merry Xmas, the same for most of the Dingles as well. Why is Charity wearing a santa themed bra, stockings and suspenders in her profile. What a slapper.

A message popped up.

He smiled, it was from Ryan. He was seeing his parents in Gibraltar. Merry Xmas Aaron...see u Monday.

He had told Mum about Ryan. She was pleased. It was healthy to get back into it. But he couldn't stop thinking about the op.

What if he changed his mind. Mum said it was okay, but to him...it WASN'T ok.

Ryan said that it was just as hard for the donor as well as for the recipient. The consultant had said that too.

The Dingles said he was doing a MARVERLOUS thing. But they didn't have to do it. There was enough of them in this family...maybe there's somebody else.

He was cold. Even in his leathers. He closed his eyes.

_**He was dreaming...he knew that much. He was sitting at a table in his sunshades as the hot sun was beating across the beach.**_

_**He had an ice-cold pint too.**_

_**"I want to help my Mum...but I'm scared"**_

_**"There's no need to be"**_

_**Tom was sat there with his drink and shades on too.**_

_**"Errrr...do I know you?"**_

_**Tom smiled at him, "You used to"**_

_**Aaron looked out to sea, "How would YOU know? Have you ever given away apart of yourself"**_

_**Tom shook his head, "No...but you love your Mum, and that WHY you are going to do this for her"**_

_**Aaron focused on him, "You are from my past, aren't you?"**_

_**Tom shrugged, "I am I suppose...but like your past I'm dead and buried as well, so I wouldn't go fretting over it"**_

_**"You were my friend...someone I could talk to..."**_

_**Tom laughed as he lifted his head to the gentle breeze, "I tried my best"**_

_**"hang on...if YOU are dead, then why are you talking to me now?"**_

_**"because you are dreaming, that's why"**_

_**"Yeah...", he looked to the sand, "...I know I am"**_

_**"How's Jackson?"**_

_**Aaron looked up to him, "We...we split up"**_

_**"But you WILL get back together again...you two always..."**_

_**"...did?"**_

_**Tom smiled at him, "Always do"**_

_**Aaron swallowed, "I miss him"**_

_**"I know you do...and he misses you"**_

_**Aaron pulled himself together and stood up from the table, "you saved me once...I was in the street...I felt funny...like I took something"**_

_**Tom remained seated, "that was a long time ago...I wish I could be there for you now...you need a mate who understands you...MORE than that...you feel pain about Jackson...so does he when he thinks about you"**_

Aaron opened his eyes. He was so cold. He sat up and shivered, his bike beside him.

He bit his lip. He had been dreaming. He always was a dreamer. Tom...he had been his best mate back in the day.

Why had he been thinking of him. He couldn't even remember a night out with him. But he could remember being out on the street. Like he had been drugged or something.

He looked at his phone and found Jackson's Facebook profile. Jackson had never unfriended him.

His face was looking at him. He was on a sunny beach with a great big straw hat on.

Before he switched off the phone, he received a voice mail. He frowned to himself, must have been when he was asleep.

He pressed listen to, and put the phone to his ear.

_**Loud loud music, that was all he could hear of first.**_

_**and then HIS voice.**_

_**"...I hate you...I hate you for making me feel like this...I used to love Christmas and I hate not having you with me here...I Wish I could magic you out of my head, but I can't...I hate you!"**_

_**By the shouty slurs, Aaron could tell Jackson was drunk and at some party.**_

_**But you would have to love somebody to hate them that much, wouldn't you?**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	39. Chapter 39

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**JANUARY**

**DREAM (extract from another chapter...)**

**"...so, the 10th January has been penciled in with my secretary...but that can change if you are not ready and need..."**

**Aaron shook his head at the consultant, "No...it's fine...I'm fine...I'm ready to do it for her"**

**The consultant sat back, "You have worries of your own? Don't be afraid to ask any questions Aaron, we are all here to support you through this..."**

**Aaron swallowed, "This will, errrrrr...leave me with just the one kidney...what if mine packed up, you know, in later life or sommit..."**

**"Then YOU would have to go on dialysis"**

**Straight to the point.**

**Aaron nodded.**

**Tom put his hand into Aaron's as he sat looking at the consultant.**

**"You will be fine Aaron...I will be here for you...don't be scared..."**

_Aaron opened his eyes. He was lying on his bed in the box room. Glancing at his phone he realised it had gone 10 o'clock._

_He sighed out, and thought about the op. 4 days to go. And it was his Birthday tomorrow. Happy flaming Birthday!_

_He got up, had a shower and then went downstairs for breakfast._

_James was there glaring at him._

_"What's THAT look for"_

_"You...every morning I have to look at YOU and think how your mother might not be where she is if it wasn't for you"_

_Aaron felt like spitting at him, "It were YOUR son that did it...heard from Ross have yah?"_

_James jumped up and chucked his mug into the sink, "No...why would I...it should be ME asking you that...it was you who had the cosy alliance with him"_

_"Ross is history as far as I'm concerned", angered Aaron._

_James shook his head and was out the door. Aaron leaned on the counter and rubbed his growth around his face._

_"Brewery delivery", he muttered._

_The lorry from the brewery parked up outside and Aaron watched as the barrels were rolled down into the cellar. Bernice came trotting over from the salon and smiled, "So...you remembered then?"_

_Aaron pulled a face, "Yeah, why wouldn't I"_

_Bernice tapped her watch, "I was looking out the window and your curtains were shut...I was thinking maybe you'd forgotten that's all"_

_Aaron gave her evils._

_That sent Bernice trotting back. Aaron signed for the delivery and locked up the cellar._

**"Everything alright is it? The pub?"**

**Aaron shook his head as he sat with his Mum who was hooked up to the dialysis machine, "Course...I said I would...Diane phoned, she said that she's coming back from Spain the day after tomorrow so I'm sure I can handle it till then"**

**Chas nodded.**

**"So...you and James...you still not hitting it off"**

**Aaron looked surprized.**

**"I can PICK up on things you know Aaron...I've noticed all the glares you two give each other..."**

**Aaron shrugged, "I don't like him...I think he blames me for this"**

**Chas put her hand into his, "Don't be stupid...I LOVE you...there's just know way I'm having that...not after what YOU are doing for me"**

**Aaron looked white as a sheet.**

**"...you ARE okay about it...Aaron?"**

**Aaron shook his head and gave his Mum a reassuring smile, "Course..."**

_Aaron got himself a tea from the canteen and sat down. As promised Ryan was then coming along in his nurse uniform and sat with him._

_"Alright"_

_Aaron nodded._

_"A little birdy says it's your birthday tomorrow"_

_Aaron met Ryan's gaze, "Who told you that?"_

_"Your Mum...she says that I seem like a nice lad...I hate that expression, don't you?"_

_"Yea...Ryan...I'm thinking that maybe...I might not do it..."_

_Ryan frowned at him, "Do what? Not be a donor..."_

_Aaron was struggling, "I'm scared...I HATE having to admit to that, but I am"_

_Ryan leaned forward showing some concern, "does she know how you feel?"_

_Aaron shook his head, "I can't...she's really happy that she's gonna be okay...that I'M gonna make her ok...but..."_

_Ryan tilted his head, "You SHOULD talk to her...didn't you say that she'd understand if you didn't want to go ahead and do it?"_

_"That were WEEKS ago...it's too soon now"_

_Ryan sat back and watched Aaron stand, "Look...i'm gonna have to shoot...I'll text yah"_

_Ryan shrugged, "What about tomorrow? Want to go anywhere for your Birthday?"_

_Aaron shook his head, "My Birthday is the LAST thing on my mind...see you around", and he was gone._

**Aaron was looking out to sea. The wind was on his face and the sun was hot. It was a dream he knew. But somehow the beach was familiar to him.**

**Arms then wrapped around him from behind. And a face was over his shoulder turning to him, "You lost again"**

**"I know Jackson...I'm always lost me"**

**"I still love you"**

**"I wish you would say that for real"**

**"I do...I'm just hurting at the moment babe...You are always in my heart and that's when it's breaking as well"**

**"I scared...I don't want to do it...I can't give Mum my kidney", he started to sob. Jackson lifted his hand and wiped away the tears and smiled.**

**"Aaron...you don't have to do what you don't want to do...just tell her"**

**Aaron turned his head and looked directly into Jackson's face. He was in his shorts and smiling back at him.**

_Aaron opened his eyes and brushed away the tears. Box room again. He remembered coming back and helping out Priya behind the bar for a while. Well...till James came back and then he'd come up here to rest his eyes._

_There was a knock on the door and Adam popped his head round, "Hey mate...Priya said it was alright to come on up"_

_Aaron sat up and nodded, "Course"_

_Adam sat down and looked concerned for his mate, "You look tired...you not sleeping?"_

_"Just did"_

_"You know what I mean..."_

_Aaron pulled a heavy sigh, "No I'm not...I tend to go out on my bike at night...do 100 down the motorway"_

_"Why not come to ours...when was the last time you had a decent meal inside you, eh?"_

_"Who are you, me dad?"_

_"Nooo...look Aaron, Mate, you'll make yourself ill if you don't eat and besides...the ops in a few days and they are gonna be..."_

_"I had a steak and chips last night with Ryan ok? What's with all this fussing"_

_Huffy Aaron was now standing up at the window looking out, Adam stood up and put his hands into his pockets, "I just care, that's all"_

_Aaron only nodded._

_There was a lingering silence so Adam was about to go when Aaron turned, "I wish Jackson was around, to hold my hand...I'm scared and he makes it ok"_

_"Then call him"_

_"And do what? Have him shout at me again? I told you about the message he left me for me down my phone at Christmas..."_

_"I heard it...he was drunk...you know what he's like, he can act like a complete and utter wanker, it's only because his mouth is running away with him...before he even thinks it..."_

_Aaron shook his head._

_"I want to help Mum...I DO...it's just that I'm gonna go bottling it...I know I am"_

_Adam only nodded._

_Aaron pulled himself together and forced on a smile, "Sorry mate...I'm mashed that's all...yeah and I'm tired...you are right...I need to kip for abit...I just need my family that's all"_

_Adam came forward and kissed him on the forehead, "and your mates I hope"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	40. Chapter 40

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

"Mate you're gonna be fine..."

Was that Adam's voice...

At first it was black...darkness...a muffed noise of beeps and voices...and nothing...

_The village was full of flowers, as Aaron walked up main street. The air was warm and he could hear nothing but silence around him._

_Clyde came running over to him. He was licking his face. Aaron pushed him away and stood up. Paddy was there waving from Smithy._

_He waved back, and took the keys from him._

_He turned and saw his boomed up Ford Fiesta. He went over to it and jumped in. The next minute he was speeding up the empty motorway in it, the windows were down and the tunes were blaring out at top-notch._

_Tom was beside him._

_"Not long now mate...they are nearly done"_

_"I hope so...I hate this me..."_

_"You will be fine"_

_"I know...thanks for this...thanks for looking out for me"_

_"You did me...oh, and thanks for sparing my Mum and Dad the shame of seeing them mucky magazines under my bed"_

_"You were a right dirty bugger you, the pages were stuck together"_

_"I'm sorry for what I did...how I did it"_

_"You were driven to it...Matt wasn't it...you stabbed him"_

_"of course you shouldn't remember any of this"_

_"I know...and I know I won't when I wake up...but for now...in this car with you...I'm the old Aaron...classic Aaron...mean and moody"_

_Tom laughed, "You were always that"_

_Aaron turned from the road, "remember when YOU went speed dating!"_

_"And I got drippy Harold"_

_"I loved them days me...I wish I could go back mate"_

_"You can...you only have to follow me"_

_"How do you mean?"_

_"You can stay if you want to...if you DON'T want to go back, stay here with me"_

_"I wish I could...but I can't...I have to go back"_

_"I wish I never killed myself Aaron..."_

_"I wished you never too"_

_"STOP THE CAR"_

_Aaron hit the brakes and they screeched to a stop...for some reason they were back in the village._

_Tom removed his shades and pointed to the pub, "wanna last pint with me"_

_"Last?"_

_"Before you have to get back"_

_"Tom, you are my best mate...COURSE I want a last pint with you"_

_"come on then grease monkey"_

_They were at the bar, "I don't do that no more...I'm running a pub"_

_"different..."_

_Tom looked at his watch, "nearly over now"_

_Aaron swallowed down, "am I gonna be alright Tom? I mean..."_

_"You will be fine...and your Mum will be too"_

_Aaron turned to the window, "Hey, it's so dark..."_

_Tom looked, "So it is...means times up mate, drink up...good luck"_

_"TOM, DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!"_

The dark is lighter...a blur...light...a voice.

"Aaron? Aaron can you hear me...you are going to be absolutely fine...well done, you've done so well"

Aaron squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. Nothing...just a blur.

"You WILL feel groggy...but you just sleep it off now..."

_**It was a few hours later that he was back in the real world. He laid back and stared at the ceiling spot lights of the ward he was in.**_

_**He was alone. There was no one for him when he woke up.**_

_**All the attention was on Chas. And when her op had come to an end, and she was taken back to the ward, everyone was wanting to see her.**_

_**Aaron tried to sit up, he was sore. He turned to see a nurse come by.**_

_**"Nurse...is my Mum back?"**_

_**The nurse smiled at him, "She is...and is doing very well"**_

_**And then she was out the swinging doors.**_

Cain looked on to see James hold Chas's hand. He turned to Lisa, "She's awake...they seem really pleased"

Lisa looked at him, "How's Aaron? I nearly forgot with us here waiting news on Chas"

"Okay...still under when I popped my head in"

"He'll be fine...he's a strong enough lad is Aaron"

Cain nodded and looked up through the glass to Chas, "Blimey how long does HE in there want with her"

Lisa turned, "Oh come on Cain, she is his wife"

"Yeah I know...I just wish he'd hurry up"

**Aaron could see it was dark outside. The healthcare worker pulled the curtains across. He turned to see Ryan walk in.**

**"Aye up...you're awake then"**

**"Have been for hours...you only just clocked on?"**

**Ryan nodded and came to his bedside, "yeah...night shift...i'm only a few wards away so I can keep popping in to see you if you like"**

**Aaron smiled, "yeah...that'll be good, because none of the family have bothered coming up to see me yet! Adam, my mate, is the only one who seems even bothered about me!"**

**"They're here...they are just with your Mum"**

**Aaron blew out a laugh, "Oh yeah, that'll be right...she loves all the attention her"**

**Ryan laughed, "Oh? And you don't? You drama queen"**

**Aaron smirked.**

**Ryan leaned in, "What did you dream about when you were under? Anything interesting?"**

**Aaron tried to remember, but couldn't. He shrugged.**

**"Dunno..."**

**"So who's Tom then?"**

**"Tom?"**

**"Yeah...the nurse who helped you come round is a friend of mine...she said you called out Tom"**

**Aaron knew of only one Tom and that was his mate...he couldn't remember him...just vague images in his mind...but he was dead and buried in Sheffield.**

**"No one...he was just a mate way back when"**

**Ryan looked at the door, "I'm gonna have to shoot...I'll stop by later on my break if you want"**

**Aaron nodded, "That'll be good"**

**Ryan smiled and was gone.**

**Aaron was feeling hot and clammy. He rested back his head and closed his eyes. Maybe a sleep might make him feel better.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"_


	41. Chapter 41

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**"Aaron has an infection. It's NOT serious and we have everything under control", informed the consultant.**

**Cain frowned, "What's he got? MRSA Or sommit?"**

**The Medic shook his head, "No no, nothing like that...his post op wound has a mild infection...YES, he is on a drip...and YES he is being feed antibiotics through venous administration, but I am confident that he can take oral antibiotics in the next 48 hours or so...I assure you there is nothing to worry about"**

**Zac nodded and looked at Cain, "See, like I said, the lads strong..."**

**Lisa just shook her head, "Ohhh poor thing...he's helped his Mum out and now he's got all this to worry about"**

**Cain tutted, "Have you just HEARD what he's said, you silly mare, he's gonna be fine..."**

_Aaron was lying on his side. He was feeling sleepy. He looked up to the drip and to the needles in his arm that over hung the side of the cot. He felt like shit, and probably looked like it too._

_Adam was then sitting in the chair with a bag of goodies, "Hey, I've brought this in for yah"_

_Aaron looked at the bag but wasn't interested. Adam sat down and sighed, "You still feel like shit? You will do mate...you've had a big op"_

_Aaron looked at him but didn't speak. Adam fished out a car mag from the bag, "Look at this...there's that great motor you've been on about in here look...excuse the babe with the tits on the bonnet of it, they didn't have one with a naked bloke on in it..."_

_Adam's jokey chuckle was wasted. Aaron looked at the mag and then looked to the ceiling. Adam put the magazine back into the bag and placed it onto the side unit. Ryan was then on his way over, Adam stood up and turned, "Alright mate?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"He's not very talkative with me, maybe you can give him some happy pills or sommit"_

_Ryan smiled and watched Adam go get himself a coffee from the machine in the corridor. _

_Aaron looked at Ryan._

_"So...you acting like a right misery you...you not feeling any better?"_

_Aaron shrugged._

_"Look...you're gonna be okay...the consultants told you the gist of it"_

_He stroked Aaron's lower arm, Aaron's eyes were instantly on the hand._

_"Once you are better...we'll go out to some big club or something...there's a place in York I know"_

_Aaron watched the hand stroke him. He burst into tears._

_Ryan frowned, "Aaron...what's wrong with you"_

_Aaron turned his head away because he hated folk seeing him cry. Adam came forward and took Ryan's arm, "Hey mate...he's just abit emotional at the minute...he's been through a big op and that...he was REALLY struggling with it...I think it's all just catching up with him"_

_Ryan shook his head and ran a hand through his blonde locks, "I don't know what else to do...I just want to make him smile"_

_Adam bit his lip._

_Ryan turned, "have you any ideas...I just want to do something special for him...I KNOW I've only just met him and that, but..."_

_"I called Jackson...his Ex...I paniked...he looked so ill the other day..."_

_"Can't you just uncall him or something..."_

_Jackson was at the door with his hands in his pockets, "No he can't"_

_Aaron's head moved to turn around._

_Ryan looked at him, then at Aaron and then walked out, Adam turned to Jackson on the way out, "any FUNNY business and then i'll kick you out myself...is that clear...he's not well"_

_"I can SEE that"_

_Jackson then marched up to Aaron's bedside and watched as Aaron met his gaze._

_"So...seems you can do GOOD things from time to time, doesn't it"_

_Aaron started to sob again, Jackson shook his head, "You can stop all that snithering...I'm not gonna be putting my arms round YOU, you know"_

_Aaron pulled himself together and spoke for the first time that day, "then WHY come...just so you can take the mick out of me"_

_Jackson relaxed abit and shook his head, "Course not...don't be daft...if you MUST know, I was a bit worried when Adam called and said you were not well..."_

_Aaron was on the defense "I didn't ask him too"_

_"I know"_

_Aaron laid on his side and looked at him, "how's...hows..."_

_"...My leg? Yeah it's still not attached...they don't just grow back you know..."_

_There was sarcasm in his voice, but he took a deep breath and sighed and added, "...yeah...I'm getting used to the falsie now...not that it's the same...but..."_

_"But what...?"_

_"When I look at it...I can't forget Aaron...I'm sorry..."_

_Aaron's heart sunk._

_Jackson looked at him, "I can learn to forgive you Aaron...but I can't forget...not this...it's too much..."_

_"I'm sorry...I don't know what else to say"_

_Jackson gave him a nervous smile then nodded towards the nurse, "Is he your boyfriend? He seems nice...I can see you are in good hands so I gonna shoot off soon"_

_"Don't go...you've only just got here", it was a whisper._

_"Aaron...I've got a life too now...I've met somebody and I'm really happy...HE makes me happy...he's not you, he'll NEVER be you, but...it's what I want...want I need"_

_Aaron felt loney._

_Jackson could sense it, "I mean it Aaron...that bloke seems really nice...don't you go messing it up, and treat him better than you treated me, will you promise me that?..."_

_Aaron was so choked up, he could only but nod back._

_Jackson stood back and nodded to the door, "Now then...best be going me...it's a long ride back to Scarborough"_

_Jackson was putting on the cheery smile, "see you soon"_

_He then headed off. Aaron stared after him, his hand to his mouth._

_In the corridor, Jackson walked up to Ryan, the builder held out his hand for the nurse to shake it, "Look after my Aaron, won't you"_

_Ryan laughed, "Course I will"_

_"Good...", Jackson's face became darker and more threatening as he suddenly pinned the nurse up against the wall, "...because if I ever hear otherwise...I'll smash your face in", he then returned to a smile and let him go, Ryan straighened up his uniform._

_Jackson was then on his way up the corridor. Adam came to Ryan's side._

_"He still loves him"_

_"They love eachother"_

_Ryan nodded sadly, "Yeah I know...and that's why i'm gonna do abit of match making...I'm gonna get them back together"_

_Adam looked skeptical, " oh yeah? And how are you gonna be doing that...?"_

_Ryan smirked, "He's a builder you said"_

_"Well yeah, within reason, he can't do much with his leg and that"_

_"But he's got a team and that"_

_"Yeah I think so, why?"_

_"My Mum and Dad need a good builder for the granny annex they wany building...thanks for the recommendation"_

_Adam blew a laugh through his teeth and shook his head, "I've got to give to yah...good luck"_

_"I won't need it...just look at that face in there..."_

_Both could see Aaron lying on his side, a drip up his arm and a face that looked like he was about to cry again._

_"...I'm gonna make him smile again"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	42. Chapter 42

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

Aaron was feeling better. He sat in the canteen in his Jimjams. The doctors said he could go home tomorrow.

Adam came over and stuck the BLT sandwich in front of him, "I know how much you like them"

Aaron picked it up and turned the sandwich in its packaging around in his hands. Adam was already opening and eating his.

"It's good you are going home mate...you are feeling better now...once you are home, you'll feel a lot more better", told Adam between chomps of his sarnie.

Aaron shrugged, "It's just the box room at the pub...it's not exactly home sweet home, is it"

"Yeah I know that...but...it's kinda better than being stuck in here, right?"

Aaron sighed out loud, "I suppose"

"How's your Mum?"

Aaron opened up his sandwich at last, "she's okay...looks better than me"

"That's because women cake themselves in slap, mate..."

Aaron sighed again and looked towards the big windows, "it's hard to get anywhere near...with the guard dog on duty all the flaming time"

"James?"

"That's him"

"He's gotta catch up on work mate...you'll have your chance with her"

Aaron licked his lips and put down his sandwich, "Soz mate, but this isn't doing it for me"

Adam looked all put out, "Ohhh? Soz...you not hungry?"

Aaron shook his head, but said, "What I AM in need of his a fucking good puff...sneak us in some ciggies will yah...it's worse than being in prison round here"

"Ohhhh Aaron!"

"Pleasssse...! I don't ask much"

Adam rolled his eyes, "I'll see what I can do mate"

Aaron actually flashed a pleased smile, "Nice one Barton"

_**Adam was on his way out when he bumped into Ryan at the main entrance.**_

_**"So how is he today?", asked Ryan clutching his kit bag.**_

_**Adam shrugged, "So so...he wants me to sneak him in some fags..."**_

_**Ryan laughed, "What, you too...crafty little beggar"**_

_**"So...what you said about the other day...about getting him and Jackson back together...you weren't serious was yah?"**_

_**"Yeah! I am...I've called him...well, spoke to some bloke, Jackson's in this area visiting relatives or something tomorrow...he's gonna give Mum and Dad a quote"**_

_**Adam was still skeptical, "He's gonna sus it...", he sung, "...he'll take one look at you and know what's happening, he's not stupid is Jackson"**_

_**"I'm not neither...that's WHY i've just gave Mum and Dad the number to ring...I'm not gonna be there"**_

_**Adam walked with him across the corridor, "So how are you gonna get them to meet each other then?"**_

_**Ryan shrugged, "Dunno yet...work in progress...but Jackson's gonna be tempted int he? Being this near to Aaron...he'll wanna know how he's doing and that"**_

_**Adam shrugged, point taken, and they walked on.**_

Later, Aaron was sitting at his Mum's bedside, "You're lucky kid...going home tomorrow", envied Chas.

Aaron nodded, "It's gonna be a right barrel of laughs with him being there...I was thinking about maybe stopping with Adam and Kira in the their converted barn"

"You don't have to do that love"

Aaron looked at her, "Yeah I do...he still blames me, and you can do all the telling him that it wasn't my fault all of this, and he'll STILL not listen yah"

"James is just stubborn...INFACT they're all like that, them Barton's"

"Yeah...and SO am i"

Chas changed the subject, "So...I'a.. heard that Jackson came to visit you"

Aaron looked up and screwed his face up, "Yeah...WHO told you?"

"Cain saw him from the window...has he come to have another go at you, because if he has..."

Aaron shook his head, "No, far from it...he was actually quite nice...not great, but he didn't shout at me"

"So what did he want?"

"To see me...he was worried about me after Adam called him...that's what he said"

Chas could see Aaron's face lighting up as he spoke, "Aaron, don't you be getting your hopes up...this doesn't mean he wants to get back with you"

Aaron stood up, "oh right, that'll be it...put the mockers on it"

Chas sighed, "Ohhh Aaron...I just don't want you getting hurt babe...you've been through...DONE so much"

"I KNOW he stills loves me..."

"That maybe so, love...but it doesn't MEAN that you two are suited together...not anymore"

Aaron was annoyed now. But his Mum was still not fully recovered, so he just did the walk out without another word routine, rather than have a complete go at her for shattering his hopes.

_**In Scarborough, Jackson loaded the back of his new white van. At the gate, two people stood, his builder mate Rob and his sister Lena.**_

_**Rob came forward to help Jackson lift some heavy-duty materials, "it's alright I can manage"**_

_**Rob went to help anyway and Jackson snapped at him, "I SAID I CAN DO IT! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMMIT?"**_

_**Lena came forward and gently took Jackson's arm, "Hey come on, he's only trying to help you..."**_

_**Jackson sighed and nodded at her,"I know..."**_

_**Rob rolled his eyes as he shifted some of the others items into the van, "He's been like this since the other day"**_

_**Lena laughed, "Yes he has!"**_

_**Jackson turned and looked all apologetic, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be moody, it's just that..."**_

_**"Aaron..."**_

_**Jackson looked a bit annoyed with himself, "I'm sorry...it's just that"**_

_**Lena laughed, "Jackson it's fine...I KNOW the score...I have from day one"**_

_**Jackson looked at her and smiled, then he kissed her briefly on the lips and said, "Best get back to work then and get this shifted...got that job I told you about...that couple who want to move their gran in or sommit"**_

_**Lena tilted her head, "Oh? In Hotten?"**_

_**Jackson frowned as well, "Yeah...just around the corner from me dad...odd int it?"**_

_**Lena laughed, "Maybe your dad just wants you close by"**_

_**Rob turned, "I'll see you tomorrow, Jackson, bye sis"**_

_**Both Jackson and Lena watched as Rob jumped into the van and drove it away up the street with a couple of beeps of the horn along the way. Lena took Jackson's hand and led him inside the house, "Got tea on...shepherds pie"**_

_**Jackson smiled, "sounds like a dream"**_

_**He sat down and she brought a dish out and put it down in front of him. He took her hand before she could go back into the kitchen, "I feel like I am just using you..."**_

_**Lena turned and sat down at the table her hand still in his, "You're not...as I've said...I know the score, we can only just be friends...anyway if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have met my brother and joined him in the business..."**_

_**"You were so good to me...I was a right miserable so in so when we met...but you always managed to make me smile in that support group"**_

_**"Well, what can I say...it's your sexy smile...Aaron must have been mad..."**_

_**"Do you think I'm sexy?"**_

_**"Yeah...why wouldn't I...I can fancy gay men too you know"**_

_**"Yeah...", he pushed his chair back, "...that's not what I'm saying...it's this...the falsie"**_

_**Lena shook her head, "It's a false leg...why would that be a turn off...it doesn't make any difference to me"**_

_**"You haven't seen the way guys react when they see it"**_

_**Jackson swallowed down and looked at the shepherd's pie. Lena could see him turning over something in his mind, "...you not like it? The pie?", she asked.**_

_**Jackson took her hand, she stood up and he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Lena withdraws quickly, "Jackson! What are you doing?"**_

_**"I'm as horny as fuck and I want to have sex with you...don't be so surprized I do have a son you know...", Lena looked at him, "I'll probably regret it...but I'm game if you are..."**_

_**Jackson met her smile and he took her hand and led her up the stairs.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"_


	43. Chapter 43

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

**DAY ONE**

**The building work was well into its first week at Ryan's parents place. Rob loaded up the van at the end of another long day. Jackson was talking to Mr and Mrs Harper. After finishing off his brew, Jackson came over and breezed a smile.**

**Rob frowned, "What's with you being all pleased with yourself"**

**Jackson dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a cheque and quickly flapped it under Rob's nose, "Just got our first instalment off them, they are really pleased with the job so far, they say we really crack on and don't take the piss"**

**"Well I don't"**

**Jackson ignored him, "I'm doing MY bit and anyways, I called Sean and Ray the other day and they might be able to lend us a few casual brickies when we need them"**

**Rob tipped the wheel barrow into the van and closed up the doors, "So...what your plans for the tonight then?"**

**Jackson rounded to the passenger seat and jumped in, "I, my dear fellow, am gonna take your beautiful sister for a slap up meal"**

**Rob stuck the key into the ignition, "Oh yeah? What's all that in aid of"**

**Jackson shrugged, "I thought she deserves a bit of attention, that's all"**

**They drove to the end of the road and turned, "Are you two...", he trailed off.**

**Jackson smirked, but was tight-lipped, "think what you want to think mate, a gentlemen never tells"**

**"When have YOU ever been a gentlemen, you're just a back street builder"**

**"No...I'm a ONE LEGGED back street builder"**

**Rob laughed with him, "Oh I see, so that falsie gives you super powers does it?"**

**Jackson sat back into the seat grinning to himself, "It's giving me something...but...I can honestly say...I'm really happy at the minute..."**

**DAY FIVE**

**"So...this must be the beautiful Lena, you've been going on about"**

**Jerry ushered her into the hallway lusting after her backside, Jackson gave his dad a filthy look and glared at him, "This is one of the reasons why I do men most of the time, you can't go lusting after them"**

**Jerry was taken aback, "You calling me a dirty old perve"**

**Lena sat on the sofa, she was a bit of a tomboy in looks. Jackson went into the living room and sat down next to her taking her hand. Jerry was smiling at them.**

**"You can take that smug look off your face..."**

**Jerry thumbed to the kitchen with a big grin on his face, "Just get yous that brew shall I?"**

**Lena turned, "Blimey, it's like your dad hasn't seen you with a girl before"**

**"He hasn't"**

**"Must be a bit weird for him..."**

**Jackson shrugged and thought about it, "Yeah, it's probably gonna get a bit of getting used to...thay've always seen me with blokes..."**

**Lena squeezed his hand, "We both know that's still true"**

**Jackson pulled her to his shoulder, "I know, but at the minute, I know where I want to be, and that's with you..."**

**Lena turned her head and met his lips for a kiss. **

**DAY EIGHT**

**Lena sat at the window of the indian and stared at Jackson who was deep in thought looking out to the street.**

**"What are you thinking?", she asked, she hated to pry.**

**Jackson smiled briefly and looked at her, "I used to bring Aaron here, that's all...SORRY...I didn't mean that to sound..."**

**Lena grabbed his hands over the table, "It's okay...You can talk about Aaron as much as you like"**

**Jackson looked deep into her eyes, "Why are you with me? You know that...I am MOST likely to hurt you at somepoint...but you still stay"**

**Lena shrugged, "Did I tell you about Kurt? He used to do the dirty on me ALL the time...he was nasty and aggressive...all he wanted was sex and would sometimes...force me"**

**Jackson laughed, "Not like me then?"**

**"You're lovely when you get going...sex with you is gentle and perfect...even though I know it's more one-sided..."**

**Jackson frowned at her, "Hey, come on...I find you attractive...it's just that It's a bit more messy than what I'm used to...and I have to keep going to the chemist to get the rubbers...never used to bother with..."**

**He stopped.**

**"...with Aaron?"**

**Jackson flashed her an embarrassed grin, "Blimey...this is ment to be a treat for you and all I do is talk about is Aaron"**

**Lena bit her lips and looked up, "Do you...think about Aaron when we...I mean..."**

**Jackson cottoned on, "NO NO...course not...when I'm horny as hell I can go like the next man...sorry that sounded really shitty"**

**Lena was abit quiet as the waiter came and topped up their drinks.**

**Jackson nodded thanks as the waiter left and turned back to Lena, "Lena...I NEEDED something different from Aaron...and you are...it diesn't feel like I am..."**

**Lena picked her glass up, "Cheating on Aaron because I'm a girl?"**

**Jackson hadn't thought of that...but how much was THAT true.**

**Jackson quickly shook his head, "No no...not at all...I just need a complete change that's all...at this moment in time I'm with you...YOU are my girlfriend...it's funny saying that...but, anyway...lets just SEE where it goes...but like I said I can't..."**

**"Promise I get hurt...I know that...but it's my life too and I'll take that risk thanks..."**

**DAY TEN.**

**"Sucking hell you are too good at this..."**

**Lena sat up after sucking off Jackson in the van. She smiled at him, "Like it do you...?"**

**Jackson had a pleasing smile, "Do I"**

**Jackson turned and put his hand on Lena's cheek and kissed her. His hand slid into her lmber shirt and traced the outline of her bra.**

**Their eyes met.**

**"First time you've taken the initiative", she whispered in the darkened van.**

**He slid his hand into the bra and massaged her nipple between his finger and thumb, she gasped out in excitement.**

**He then pulled the bra down to her waist and smirked at her, "It's like sucking off two cocks..."**

**She smirked back, "Is that ment to be a compliment?"**

**Jackson didn't answer and leaned in to work the nipples with his mouth.**

**DAY THIRTEEN.**

**Rob was working on site at the Harper place. Jackson was rattling on to him as he stood by the mixer about some daft RomCom Lena had dragged him to see.**

**"...and you don't you don't want to know here my fingers were at on that back seat"**

**Rob gave him a disdainful look, "Jackson PLEASE! She's my sister"**

**Well...I'm seriously considering letting her meet Jack..."**

**Jackson's phone then rang and he frowned as he answered it.**

**"Adam...what gives mate...?**

_"Jackson...I didn't know who else to call...it's Chas...there was complications...mate...Aaron...he's gone to pieces mate, sped off on his motorbike to god knows where...please, can you come..."_

**THE END**


	44. Chapter 44

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

A/N: Sorry about the END mistake...it should have been deleted with the last chapter of another story on my laptop, it's not the end just yet...

This Chapter runs co-current with the last chapter, only in Aaron's world this time.

DAY ONE

Ryan Harper was sat on his motorcycle looking at the van parked outside his parents house across the street. He saw Jackson Walsh and Rob Carter unloading tools and materials from the rear of the van.

His Parents had been happy with the quote, recommendation and everything. That part of the plan had gone like clockwork, but Jackson was no closer of coming to visit Aaron.

Visor down, he sped off down the road and headed to the hospital to catch his shift. And anyway, Aaron was being discharged today.

At the hospital, Aaron was already dressed and ready to go. He sat on the edge of his bed looking about the ward. Ryan came in with a big smile, "So you ready for the off then?"

Aaron smiled back at him, "Yeah...although I'm a bit scared about going home...what if the wound gets infected again?"

Ryan tried to reassure him, "It shouldn't do, you have had a shed load of antibiotics that should have killed that infection stone dead..."

Aaron slid of the bed and picked his holdal up, "So...you coming to the village? I can show you the sights"

Ryan shrugged, "We'll see, yeah"

"What? You gone off me now?"

"Aaron...it's all just a bit of fun remember, I'll call yah"

Aaron rolled his eyes and headed off, "do what you want to", and there was a bit of a huff in the tone as well.

**DAY FIVE**

_**Aaron stood on the doorstep of the Woolpack as Ryan parked up his bike. Pulling off the helmet, he flicked back his hair and undid the zip of his jacket.**_

_**"I was starting to think you didn't care", said Aaron.**_

_**Ryan grinned at him, "What ever gave you that idea"**_

_**Aaron led the way through into the bar.**_

_**"You still running things for your Mum?"**_

_**"No Dianes back now...I'm just helping out", Aaron was now up at the bar and nodded at Adam, "You know Adam don't yah?"**_

_**Ryan and Adam glanced at one another, "Yeah at the hospital"**_

_**Aaron went for a pee which gave some time alone for Ryan and Adam, "So...no closer with this super plan of yours", said Adam with a told you so tone in his voice.**_

_**Ryan blew out a laugh as he held his pint, "Well...where to I begin? This Jackson...Bisexual is he?"**_

_**Adam sat back, "Well...I hated to admit it to Aaron, but I think he is, why?"**_

_**"He's with some bird...Lena her name is...bit of a tomboy...my Mum was telling me all about it, because Jackson likes to have a good old gossip with her"**_

_**"Well that's THAT then"**_

_**Ryan could tell by the finality in the tone, "Yeah...", he agreed, "...I think you are right"**_

_**Adam leaned forward, "Look...YOU like him, don't you? Aaron's not a bad bloke...he just needs someone to understand him, that's all..."**_

_**"We were only casual, me and him"**_

_**"Aaron doesn't DO casual...even if he says he does...Jackson is the one who can do casual...but not Aaron...he may look like a thug at times...but he's dead soft really...just don't be telling him I said so, eh!"**_

DAY EIGHT

"Wow Aaron...it's fantastic up here!"

Ryan and Aaron were with their bikes as they looked down into the rolling valleys of the dales. The sun was out and it was proper spring.

"It's boring when you get to live here...but I like to please"

Aaron's blue eyes focused on the valley below them. Ryan came closer and placed his hand over Aaron's shoulder, "Well...if your AIM is to impress me...I'm impressed"

Aaron responded with a half smile.

"Your Mum okay? She's home now herself int she?"

Aaron nodded, "Yeah...she's okay...James is still a right pain, you know, I go round there and all I get from HIM is, 'she's tired so don't be upsetting her' and 'can you come back, you do nowt but stress her out'"

"WHY is he like that with you?"

Aaron looked at him. He knew why, but could he confide to Ryan about the ins and outs of his flirt with bad boy Ross and the mess that he got into over it. Probably not the best idea.

His phone then jingled.

"Whos that?"

Aaron glanced at the phone display, "It's Cain...he says get back NOW"

The pair of them Zoomed back to the village via the narrow country lanes and were soon up in front of the pub.

Lisa was running out of the door, "Aaron love! Where have you been?"

"Up at Helders gorge...what's happening?"

"It's your Mum love...she's collapsed"

Aaron was looking worried.

"...we had to rush her in again...you best get yourself to the hospital, love..."

Aaron met Ryan's eyes. Ryan could see the fear.

"Come on...", he tossed him his helmet, "...you can jump on the back of me...you're in no fit state"

Ryan got Aaron to Hotten General in no time. Aaron could see Cain in the waiting room with James. James was crying.

Cain looked at Aaron. Aaron immediately backed away, "No...no..."

"Aaron..."

Aaron shook his head as he welled up, "No...NO!"

_**DAY THIRTEEN**_

_**Aaron was silent. He stared up at the ceiling of the intensive care ward. The words were still reeling around in his head five days after they were said.**_

_**"Mrs Barton has suffered another cerebral haemorrhage. At this stage it is unlikely that we think she will recover. There is hope, but everyday that goes by she is like this, the less likely she will come out of this alive"**_

_**Aaron wiped his eyes and kissed his Mum's forehead, "I remember the donkeys Mum...I remember going to Blackpool...you and Dad used to argue...It's there in my head even if I have no memory of anything else. I didn't like it, I cried and you wanted to take me off it...but Dad kept on saying leave him, stop babying me"**_

_**He stroked some of her black hair, "Please don't leave me Mum...please...I beg you...not you too..."**_

_**He looked up to see James outside with Cain and the consultant, they were in deep conversation.**_

_**His heart started to race. He stood up as they came in.**_

_**Cain looked at Aaron, "Aaron..."**_

_**Aaron was panicking, "No NO..you can't...no, please Cain, Please..."**_

_**James was crying in the doorway.**_

_**"ARUGGHHHHHHH!", Aaron totally lost it and threw the chair across the room and bolted out.**_

_**Aaron raced up the corridor, in his head there was his most recent found memories.**_

_**"Gordon he doesn't like it, let's get him off"**_

_**"For gods sake Chastity, it's just a flaming donkey! You're pandering to him, again"**_

_**"Gordon he's 4 years old..."**_

_**Aaron was on his bike. He kicked started the engine...there was only one place he wanted to be now...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	45. Chapter 45

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

Jackson looked a bit narked as he pocketed his phone. Rob looked up, "What is it?"

Jackson looked at him, "I'm gonna have shoot off...will you be able to manage to finish up?"

"Yeah...what is it? Some kind of emergency, is it?"

Jackson shook his head, "probably something and nothing as far as this person is concerned...but I best see what's going off"

**Adam picked Jackson up outside Hottens railway station and they sped up the road in Adam's car.**

**"So, what's happened now...?", Jackson sounded like he was getting sick of him calling him.**

**Adam sighed, "I'm sorry mate...I really am...but you KNOW what he's like...It's not looking good for Chas...I think they considering switching off the machine"**

**Jackson snapped his neck round, "Is it really that bad? Last thing I heard, she was doing really well"**

**Adam stopped at the traffic lights, "Not no more...she collapsed last week...she's been in a coma ever since...Aaron's done nothing but live, eat and sleep at the hospital at her bedside"**

**Jackson shook his head, "Chas is a fighter I'm SURE she'll be okay...besides...", he laughed it off, "...she probably knows he's round her and is keeping her eyes tight shut"**

**Adam pulled away as the lights went green, "Oh come on mate that's a bit low isn't it?"**

**Jackson sighed and stuck his arm along the window, "Yeah...maybe it was...but wasn't it HE who caused all of this?"**

**Adam turned the corner, "It's a long story..."**

**Jackson looked at him and raised his eyebrows, "Oh I don't doubt it...care to share?"**

**Adam shrugged as he faced front, "He sorta had a crush on my cousin, Ross...Ross makes Aaron look like Bambi"**

**Jackson rolled his eyes, "Why is it he gets attracted to the bad'ems? What happened? And how come Chas was involved...don't answer that, SHE ALWAYS gets involved as far as her little Aaron is concerned", there was sarcasm in the tone.**

**Adam snapped, "Do YOU want to help me or not? Or are you gonna do nothing but snipe and backchat him all the way"**

**"All the way where?"**

**"What?"**

**"Well COME ON farmbay...he's run off... where would he go..."**

**Adam looked backed down and looked blank, "I don't know...that's why I called you"**

**Jackson sneered a laugh, "Then it's a good job you called me. Aaron is a beast of habit...and predictable...I know where he'll be"**

**Adam was waiting for him to finish, "Where then?"**

**Jackson rolled his eyes at him, "and YOU are supposed to be his best mate! BLACKPOOL you goon...do I need to give you directions or do you need a SatNav?"**

**Sarcasm again.**

**Adam shook his head and looked away, "I KNOW my WAY thanks..."**

_It was getting dark when they reached Blackpool. Jackson was on his phone all cheery, "Yeah...so I call you when we head back...love you lots sweetheart"_

_Adam looked at him, "Who were that?"_

_Jackson gave him a mind your own business look, "Just head to the beach will yeah...get this job over and done with"_

_Adam pulled up the car on the curb. The Blackpool illuminations were flashing around them like ribbons and streamers._

_"Beach looks pretty dark", he commented._

_Jackson climbed out the car and stretched, "Fucking legs killing me", he moaned._

_Adam ignored him and looked towards the beach. A tram rumbled by, "So how do you want to play this? I go this way, you go that way?"_

_Jackson looked at him like he was stupid, "No need...as I SAID...I KNOW where he'll be...come on...down to the pier"_

**Aaron was sat on the sand looking out to the sea, it was pretty rough. The Irish sea always seemed to be.**

**The pier was close by. It was out of season so it was dead. He hugged his knees to his chest, he wasn't cold in his leathers.**

**He looked down to a gold locket in his grasp and pulled it open. One side was Chas aged 17 with his Dad Gordon...the other himself as a baby.**

**"Dad if you ever loved Mum...look after her...pleaseee", he whispered in the wind.**

**He then heard movement and snapped his neck round. Two figures were approaching him, and were in danger of treading on him if he didn't move.**

**Aaron jumped up. Jackson looked at him, then turned Adam, "See, what did I tell you"**

**Adam swallowed, "So, what are we gonna say?"**

**Jackson backed tracked, "Not me, this is ALL you...don't bring me into this, I've done my bit"**

**Aaron stared back at them. He was silent.**

**"Aaron...come back to the hospital, yeah, your Mum needs you", It was lame, but Adam didn't know what else to say. **

**Aaron pulled a face and wiped away a tear, "You what? Are you trying to be funny? SHE'S DEAD!"**

**"She's not Aaron...not yet...come back, Cain wants to explain some stuff to yeah...NOTHING will happen or get decided till you get back...Cain's promised"**

**Jackson stood a little further away with his back to them. He looked at a dead seagull at his feet and tilted his head studying it and nudging it with his foot.**

**"Aaron...", coaxed Adam again.**

**Aaron shook his head, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO...YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"**

**Adam lunged forward, but Aaron ran over towards the shoreline. The foamy sea lapping about his boots.**

**"AARON PLEASE!", cried the farmer.**

**"JUST GO AWAY...YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"**

**Jackson swung around and came forward, "That a be it, it's just LIKE YOU to act like a little baby , YOU'RE PATHETIC!"**

**"WHAT DO YOU CARE?"**

**Jackson pulled a face, "I DON'T, I DON'T GIVE A STUFF ME...I'M ONLY HERE TO GET HIM OFF MY BACK!"**

**Adam glared at him.**

**Aaron looked to the water and shook his head, "Don't...just leave me...I can't do this...I CAN'T!"**

**Jackson shook his head in contempt, "YEAH...YOU DO THAT...YOU ACT LIKE THE PATHETIC LITTLE RUNT YOU ARE...GOD I HATE YOU!"**

**Aaron 's hands were to his mouth and staring out to sea. **

**"POOR LITTLE AARON...IT'S ALWAYS ME ME ME WITH YOU...STUFF EVERYBODY ELSE!"**

**Adam didn't know whether to intervene...he went to, but a glare shot from Jackson made him stay where he was.**

**"I DON'T WANT TO...SHE'S GONNA DIE AND...AND...", he was sobbing.**

**"SO YOUR PLAN IS...LET HER DIE WITHOUT YOU, IT'S THAT IT...SELFISH AARON...YOU SELFISH LITTLE CUNT! WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY?"**

**Aaron saw red and went for him, Jackson held out his hands and grabbled him, Aaron twisted and turned and they fell to the sand, but Jackson still had him under restraint, "Stop it stop it stop it...let it out...let it out"**

**Aaron was sobbing uncontrollably, "I don't want her to die Jackson...please help me...I can't...I..."**

**Jackson held his cheeks with his hands, "Then BE with her...don't let her be alone..."**  
**"I SCARED!"**

**Jackson's face softened and he pulled him close, "I know you are...I sorry...but I had to make you see you can't just run away like this...cower in some corner and hide...", he forced Aaron to looked at him in the eyes, "...come back to the hospital with me..."**

**Aaron nodded and swallowed the snot and phlem in his mouth, "You...will stay won't you?", he whispered.**

**Jackson was hesitant but nodded, "Yeah...I'll stay with yah...we'll face it together...you and me...alright..."**

**Aaron nodded.**

**"Come on...show me where your bike is..."**

**Aaron moved forward, Adam stopped Jackson from following.**

**"Thanks mate...you did good there"**

**"Yeah...I SAY ANYTHING he wants to hear and all that...once he's back at the hospital, he's YOUR problem mate"**

**He looked ahead and saw Aaron waiting for them, he was trying to smile at Jackson, like he made a big difference. Jackson painted a smile on his own face and joined him as they made for the promenade.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	46. Chapter 46

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

"Look...there's nothing I can do about it at the minute...yeah, I know, I don't want to be here either...yeah...you too...well I was keeping it a secret actually, but I was thinking of taking you for a weekend away...", he laughed, "...as dirty as you want sweetheart...", he turned to see Aaron come along the corridor, "...I've gotta go...YEP how did you guess..kiss kiss"

Jackson ended the call and focused on Aaron, "So?"

Aaron swallowed, "She's not dead...I mean...she's still showing responses in her eyes or something, I don't understand them"

Jackson swung his arm and patted Aaron's shoulder, "there you go then, she's not brain dead...there's still hope for her, mate"

Aaron nodded slowly. He was avoiding eye contact.

Jackson sucked in his cheeks, "...look...I'VE gotta go...it's along trek back to Scarborough and that...and it IS the early hours now"

Aaron shrugged, "You go...thanks for being there for me"

Jackson smiled at him, "No probs...see you around...or not", as he said under his breath as he walked off.

But Aaron did hear him, his heart sunk. HE really didn't care anymore, it was like he was being here out of duty.

His heart was breaking all over again.

Adam was then at his side with the coffees, "Where's he gone...is he off already?"

Aaron excepted it, "Yeah...he's gotta get back and that"

Adam gave him his coffee, "Cain and James are out now if you want to go in and see her"

Aaron leaned up against the wall, "I feel so stupid...I chucked that chair up against the wall, didn't I...those doctors must think I'm a right pyscho"

Adam but shrugged it off, "Nahhh mate...they know you were all upset and stressed and that"

_**Aaron went to the window and saw his Mum in the bed. She was like how she was before he legged it. Cain was at his side, "You shouldn't have run off..."**_

_**Aaron turned, "You and HIM were in deep convo...HE was crying!"**_

_**Cain turned and met eye contact, "...you silly narner, the doctor was telling us she was responding to treatment...it is the first good news we've had for days"**_

_**Aaron was realising now, "So James was crying because he was..."**_

_**"...relieved", Cain finished.**_

_**Aaron closed his eyes...was Dad looking out for her? That's what he had asked on the beach.**_

_**"You should go back to the pub...or Paddy's...you need some rest"**_

_**Aaron yawned, he did FEEL tired.**_

_**"Yeah...but you WILL call me if..."**_

_**Cain promised him he would.**_

_**Aaron turned and Adam offered him a lift home, he was too tired to bike it now.**_

It was daylight. The sand was soft and Aaron looked out to sea from where he sat. Jackson was sitting beside him in a matching pair of shades.

"Your Mum will be okay you know"

"Will she?"

"Yeah...you are gonna be strong for her and I'm gonna be strong for you, because I love you so much"

Aaron turned his head and looked at him, "do yah?"

Jackson was grinning at him, "COURSE I do...never doubt it...you will ALWAYS come first with me...you and me forever my little Prince"

Aaron opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 11.30. He had well over slept, but he was having such a nice dream.

He checked his phone. No missed calls from Cain. Good Omens, hopefully.

Paddy was outside the vets as he walked by a little later.

"Aaron...hows Chas?"

Aaron nodded, "she is responding to treatment"

Paddy came over to him, "that's good, isn't it? Least she is trying to get better...what about you? You look tired mate"

Aaron sighed out loud, "I am...but I can't seem to sleep properly...just napping most of the time"

Paddy was concerned, "Aaron...YOU'VE been through a lot too with the operation and everything, you should be taking it easy"

Aaron managed a small chuckle, "there's no one around me to make sure of that Pads"

"Isn't Adam been looking out for you? Or Cain?"

"Yeah...but...well, Mum's in the worse condition, not me...DON'T GET ME WRONG...Adam's been great"

Some one pulled up on a motorbike. Both turned to see Ryan remove the crash helmet and smiled at him. Aaron realised it was his bike that he had left back at the hospital.

"You can always give me a backie on the way back"

Aaron came forward and touched his bike, "Thanks mate...I owe yah...didn't feel like getting the bus back to the hospital"

Ryan looked at Paddy questioningly, "is he your dad?"

Aaron nodded and scratched his head, "No...well...sort of...he nearly was...long story"

Paddy made his excuses and left because he was on call. Ryan and Aaron went for a coffee at Bobs café.

"Blimey...ALL I get is...hows Chas? Hows your Mum...it's doing my head in"

Ryan took the coffee as Aaron sat down opposite him on the soft seating.

"They 're just concerned for yah...people always tend to ask, they don't know what more else to say"

Bob was smiling at them from the counter.

Aaron blew out a laugh, "What about a 'how are YOU', that'll make a change"

Ryan lifted his coffee to his lips, "...you okay?"

Aaron shrugged what he said off with a wave of a hand, "ignore me...take no notice...it's just ME being selfish...I get that now..."

Ryan frowned at him, "Aaron, you NOT selfish...not after what YOU did for your mother"

Aaron stared into his coffee, "I'm surprized you still hang around me...If you only KNEW what I'm like"

Ryan shrugged, "I take YOU at face value...the here and now"

Aaron met his gaze, "...I went mental last night...I ran off to Blackpool and sat on the beach..."

"Blackpool?

Aaron smiled, "It's where my Mum and dad took me when I was little...I can't remember much...it's all gone...IN HERE...my head", he tapped his temple.

Ryan was puzzled.

Aaron smirked, "...it's another long story"

Ryan finished his coffee, "we should go out sometime and you can tell me all about it"

Aaron nodded.

Ryan stood up, "look I'm gonna have to get back...do you mind...", he trailed off.

Aaron stood up too, "of course...I'll give you that backie and drop you off..."

They went outside and walked across main street in the sunshine to the bike, "So...I was meaning to ask you"

Ryan frowned, "ask me what?"

Aaron looked a bit embarrassed, "Errrrrr...ask you OUT"

Ryan handed him his crash helmet, "But I thought you and me was..."

Aaron leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Ryan pulled away, "Aaron...what are you doing?"

Aaron was confused, "I thought you wanted me to...I thought you going on about us being just a bit of fun was YOUR WAY of hinting you wanted it to me more!"

Ryan watched as Aaron pulled on the crash helmet and jumped onto the bike, "Well come on then, don't just stand there, you wanna go BACK don't yah?", Aaron mood had turned.

Ryan felt bad now and jumped on the back of the motorbike and put his arms around Aaron's waist, "USE THE BACK RAIL", he hissed back at him through the visor.

Ryan did as he was told and Aaron kicked the bike into life and they sped off back to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	47. Chapter 47

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

WEEK ONE

Chas was recovering well. After weeks of hospital treatment, she was finally allowed to go home.

"This time for keeps", she breezed at James. They were outside the front entrance of the hospital and the sun was burning its early Summer strength.

"Well, Cain said he'll bring the car round, once you get home I want you to get yourself straight to bed"

Chas raised her eyebrows at him, she was being cheeky, "Ooooo look at you! Can't wait to get me in bed!"

James was more serious, "YOU KNOW what I mean, this time I don't want you to over do it"

Cain pulled the BMW up onto the curbside and he got out to help James get Chas out of her wheelchair and into the front of the car. Chas gave the wheelchair a dirty look, "Well THAT thing can go for a start!"

Cain looked at her, "It's going WITH yah...docs say you are still gonna need it"

"Lucky me"

Cain closed the door and looked at James, "make sure SHE gets some rest will when we get back"

James looked at him like he was stupid, "Me and her have had that chat, thanks"

Chas wound down the window and stuck her head out, "are we gonna go anytime soon, gents? Because there is a dirty great big ambulance who wants this space!"

Cain saw that the driver was getting narky. Cain being Cain gave him a filthy look and jumped into the car, James was next and they were soon on their way.

_Back at the pub, All the Dingles were in the bar. There was a 'welcome home Chas' sign hanging from the bar posts. Aaron was looking all pleased with himself. It had been HIS idea all this._

_Lisa and Laurel brought in the buffet and Marlon and Victoria catered the hot food. Adam stood with Aaron as they marveled at the welcoming display, "Shes gonna love all this, mate", laughed Adam._

_Ryan was then in-between them, "Is it alright for me to be here? I mean, I'm not family, am I?"_

_Aaron stuck an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek, "You FINE! You're with me remember..."_

_Over the weeks, Ryan at realised how much Aaron was meaning to him. And Aaron just wanted to be loved and wanted. It made sense for them to be together._

_Charity and Debbie ran in from outside, "They are here!", they sung._

_All waited till the doors opened, and James Wheeled Chas in, in her wheelchair._

_"SURPRIZE!"_

_Chas clapped her hands together and was beaming, "Ohhhhh, awwwwww...I wasn't expecting this!"_

_James looked kinda grim, "Nor was I"_

_Cain turned, "Oh come on, she NEEDS a good welcome!"_

_James snapped his head round, "you've changed your tune!" he hissed._

_Diane was behind the bar, "Hey pet, are you allowed your usual?"_

Chas was about to say yes, when James nodded, "No she's NOT...INFACT...Chas needs REST...not all this FUSS!"

He waved a hand dismissing everything and everyone in the bar.

Aaron came forward, "This is MY idea...if MUM wants to stay...she stays"

Chas smiled at him. James fixed a hard stare back at him, " and I said she RESTS"

Chas shook her head, "Oh come James, if Aaron's gone to all this trouble..."

"...then he WON'T mind you taking a rain check, eh? If THAT'S alright with YOU Aaron...wouldn't want to upset your mother, eh?"

Aaron looked at Chas, she did look tired and the last thing he wanted was her over doing it...maybe this was all just stupid of him to suggest and arrange.

"Yeah...you right"

James smiled and took Chas through into the back, Zac turned, "Well drink up, I'm sure our Chas wouldn't want all this to go to waste"

As everybody either tucked into the food and got tanked up, Adam turned to Aaron, "What a complete wanker! He could of let Chas stay for an hour or so, you must be gutted mate"

Aaron looked gutted and put out, but he shrugged it off, "Yeah well..."

Ryan looked gutted for Aaron, "Adam's right, AND you were...he IS an arrogant pig"

Aaron sighed and went to the bar to get a drink, "Well...he's my stepdad and I'm stuck with him, aren't I...best get used to it...just as long as Mum's doing Okay and he looks after her...I'll put up with him"

**WEEK TWO**

**Chas sat on the bench at the centre of the village in the bright sunshine. Aaron came over to her after helping out Adam and his family up at the farm.**

**"Blimey! You've gone and got yourself a nice tan, babe!"**

**Aaron sat next to her and waved away a wasp that was irritating him, "Yeah...thought I'd help out seeing they are putting me up in the converted barn with them"**

**Chas held her face to the sun, "I just wanted to get some fresh air...I hate being cooped up in there...I love him and James means well, but he keeps me stuck in all the time"**

**"It's not right...I hate the way he treats you"**

**There was some bite in his tone.**

**"Aaron...James is a GOOD man...he's not Frank"**

**Aaron relented, she was right there, "no...I suppose he's not...look...next week, when he's away at work, why don't me and you make a day of it"**

**Chas frowned at him, "Really? Where would we go...?"**

**Aaron smiled at her, looking all pleased with himself, "I was thinking...Blackpool..."**

**Chas screwed her face up, "Blackpool? Why Blackpool?"**

**Aaron laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna go dragging you round Pleasure beach or owt...I was just thinking about the seafront and that"**

**Chas bit her lip and sighed, "It's a lovely idea, babe...but there's NO WAY James will let me..."**

**Aaron looked hurt, "So you let HIM make the decisions now, do yah? You can't even be allowed out with your own son, is that it?"**

**"Course not...okay...NEXT WEEK...he's away...lets see how it pans out, eh?"**

_Later Aaron is at a club with Ryan, "I just think he controls her too much, that's all", Aaron shouted over the dance music._

_Ryan held his bottle of beer, "She's YOUR Mum Aaron...anyway, talking as a nurse, as long as you don't tire her out and she feels okay...the sea air will work wonders mate", he shouted back._

_Aaron sunk his beer and nudged Ryan with a cheeky smile, "So...what do you want to do after this? Your place?"_

_Ryan held his eyes and they kissed as the other punters danced around them._

**WEEK THREE**

**They were lucky with the weather. The sun was out again and it was warm on the beach. Aaron sat there in his shades. Chas was in a deck chair holding her face to the breeze, "Ohhhhh you were right, this is doing me a world of good, babe"**

**Aaron smiled at her, "I knew it would...we used to come here when I was a kid"**

**Chas looked at him and frowned, "What? You remember that do you?"**

**Aaron nodded his head, "Sort of...it's like pictures in my head...and you've told me about it"**

**Chas chuckled as she thought back, "yeah...we came here a few times...I liked to put you on the donkey...", she looked about her, "...funny, you don't see much of that no more"**

**Aaron looked to the sand, "I remember we stuck Jack on a donkey..."**

**Chas turned to him, forced her hair from her face, "You okay? You still think about Jackson don't you?"**

**"I miss him...I ALWAYS miss him...but...", he sighed and looked to the sky, "...that's all gone...I know that...even if I didn't before...it's NEVER gonna be like it was..."**

**Chas looked at the sea wash over the sand and then to the busy pier, "times change babe...YOU WILL get over him...it takes time, that's all"**

**"I don't want to get over him"**

**Chas reached out and stroked his fluffy head, "...you have to...he's moved on, so have you...Ryan seems like a nice guy, love, you could do worse than him"**

**Aaron knew that...the likes of Ross for one.**

**"I know...HE deserves better though"**

**Chas pulled a sigh and looked around, "Hey...why don't you go get us an ice cream, eh?"**

**Aaron stood up and brushed sand off himself, "Yeah...nice one"**

**Chas watched him go, she wiped away a tear, Aaron was so unhappy deep down...she wished she could make it all better for him.**

**LATER.**

**They were back in the village. And James was not happy.**

**He opened the car door no sooner had Aaron pulled up.**

**"WHAT IS THIS? ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?"**

**Aaron jumped out the car and had a right go, "I TOOK HER OUT FOR SOME FRESH AIR...SHE'S LIKE A FLAMING PRISONER IN THERE KEEPING HER COOPED UP!"**

**James chuckled, "Like a prisoner? You would know"**

**Chas huffed, "Stop it! The pair of you"**

**She looked at her husband, "I've had a lovely day...It's what I needed..."**

**James was all pleased with himself. Aaron hated that cocky stance as he wobbled about.**

**"Well it's a good thing about us moving away then...I GOT THE JOB...and it's in Cornwall...what do you think about that..."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	48. Chapter 48

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

SUMMER

"James, I'm not sure about this move to Cornwall you know love, don't you think it's all a bit..."

James was cleaning the mud from his boots, "a bit what?"

Chas sighed as she sat down in the chair, "A bit life changing...all my friends and family...INFACT...everything I've ever known is here"

James put down the boots got down on one knee and held her hands, "Chas, love...WE need this...YOU need this...YOU wouldn't have to work...you could spend most of your time on the beach"

Chas wasn't so sure about that, "and DO what exactly, file my nails? James, I wouldn't know what to do with myself"

James sighed, "are you sure this isn't to do with Aaron? HE'S a big boy now Chas, he can sort his own life out"

Chas shook her head, "You've seen how he's been...he's not right...he's NOT happy...it's like he's just living his life through the motions...doing what's expected of him"

James was getting frosty, "HE did that himself! HE landed himself inside, didn't he? HE nearly killed his prat of a boyfriend...HE CAUSED that and a lot more besides..."

Chas frowned as James cut dead his sentence, "What do you mean by that?"

James stood up and dismissed it, "Nothing just ignore me"

Chas turned and scowled at him, "James IF you've got something to say, then say it...don't go beating around the bush on my account!"

James leaned on the sink and turned, "Aaron...you do know HE is responsible for what you went through..."

Chas swallowed.

"...he was up to his neck in it with Ross"

Chas was even more confused, "Ross? You mean he and him...DON'T be silly, I know Aaron had a crush on him but..."

James folded his arms, "Ross used him like he always uses people...just this time, Aaron was totally sucked in..."

Chas was not happy about this...infact she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it now...

"Go on then...you best TELL me everything..."

_Aaron and Ryan stood in their shorts and T-shirts as they watched the car rally. All types of boomed up sports type cars were skidding and stopping across the muddy field._

_Aaron was looking up and down at one particular car that took his eye, it was painted in union jack colours._

_Ryan ran his hand through his hair, "My dad's got a Mini painted as a flag like that up for sale"_

_Aaron screwed his face up, "A mini? You're joking aren't yah? THIS is the kinda thing I'm interested in"_

_Ryan blew out a laugh, "It's a bit of a power killer int it? And I bet it drinks petrol like there's no tomorrow"_

_Aaron slung his arm around Ryan's neck and pulled him closer to the car, "DON'T be boring and look at the beauty of that paint work..."_

_Ryan turned and met his eyes, "You love cars, don't yah?"_

_Aaron was feasting his eyes in through the motors window, "I do as it happens"_

_Ryan leaned on the car and laughed, "I bet you're the sort who would like to stick his cock up the exhaust pipe and..."_

_Aaron used the death glare that cut him dead, "LESS of that talk please"_

_Ryan smirked, "Soz...I'm getting bored I think"_

_Aaron sighed and then sighted the beer tent, "I suppose we best debore you then, a?"_

_"Debore? Is that even a real word?", but Ryan had cottoned on and followed him across the field full of cars and people towards the beer tent._

_**The tent was quite rowdy. Both of them clutched hold of their plastic beer 'glasses'**_

_**Ryan looked up to Aaron, "So...did you take your Ex to places like this...or is it just me who is the lucky guy!"**_

_**Aaron poofooed that, "Nahhh...Jackson wasn't into cars much...he was more of a van kinda bloke is Jackson"**_

_**"Builder int he?"**_

_**Aaron frowned at him as he held the beer to his lips, "what's this? The third degree?"**_

_**Ryan nodded, "No...just in'trested that's all...I've told you all about my Ex"**_

_**Aaron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, about a zillion times, anyone would've thought that you missed him or sommit"**_

_**Ryan blew out a laugh, "As if...he was inside for a while...a scumbag ex-con", Aaron looked the other way feeling a bit flushed.**_

_**Ryan grinned, "What, and YOU don't miss Jackson I suppose..."**_

_**Aaron looked to the ground, "You don't know anything about all that"**_

_**"Jackson the bisexual builder..."**_

_**Aaron screwed his face up, "Yeah, so? He did Men AND woman in his time, what's it to you?"**_

_**Ryan felt bad, "Sorry, it was only a bit of banter mate..."**_

_**Aaron shot him a filthy look , "Last time I saw him he good as said to me, see you around...or not, he doesn't give a stuff", he went to walk away.**_

_**"...HE gave me the 'look after my Aaron' routine you know...", Aaron paused.**_

_**"...at the hospital...something about him smashing my face in if I didn't"**_

_**Aaron bit his lip, thinking about what he just said.**_

_**Ryan stepped over to him, "Aaron...I KNOW he means a lot to you and ALWAYS will...but give us a chance will yeah...let ME show you some goods times because I KNOW I can make you happy...he's not exclusive to all of that you know"**_

_**Aaron turned, "I'm sorry...from now on lets not talk about them, a...your Ex or mine"**_

_**Ryan smiled at him, "Can we go now?"**_

_**Aaron smiled back at him and they left the beer tent.**_

It was the same routine going back like when they arrived, riding two abreast and racing each other on their motorbikes. Aaron held out his hand, Ryan stretched and took it. They smiled at one another.

Aaron was going to give it ago...he had to move on now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.


	49. Chapter 49

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

"...yep, this is the place!"

"At last, my legs are killing me with all that walking..."

"I thought you didn't want to come"

"I changed my mind...Mums been acting WELL weird with me"

Ryan led the way up the path towards the house. The front garden was littered with beer cans. And the music was blaring out from the house.

Frankie Morgan opened the door and laughed at him, "HIYA! Thought YOU wasn't gonna make it!"

Aaron watched as Ryan gave the girl a kiss on the cheek as he went inside. Frankie was a nurse too. She was a lesbian who lived with her trucker girlfriend ButchBeth.

DON'T CALL HER BUTCHBETH.

Aaron had that swimming around in his head from Ryan, that was what everyone knew her as. The living room was full of people. Gay men, lesbians, straights...it was a mixture, although age wise it seemed to be capped at 30.

It was a good job with the sort of tunes they were banging out. The windows were all wide open and it was sweaty in the summer heat.

Beth came forward with her hand out to them, "Alright lads? Hows it hanging...wanna beer? NICE ONE!"

Aaron pulled a face at Ryan who smirked.

The beers were practically lobbed at them from the fridge. Aaron pulled the ring and took a few sips.

Ryan leaned in, "give it an hour and we can slip off if you want"

Aaron shrugged, "Up to you...it's not THAT bad..."

Ryan was relieved to hear that, he felt like he had taken Aaron to a right dive, "it's a bit rough and ready though"

Aaron laughed, "YOU SERIOUS? YOU THINK THIS IS ROUGH AND READY? COME TO A PARTY AT MY UNCLE ZACS PLACE AND I'LL SHOW YOU ROUGH AND READY!"

Fat Trish and her partner Shelley squeezed by. Aaron glared after them, "That's the trouble with lezzers, they THINK they're men"

Ryan acted shocked, "AARON! That's not very PC, is it!"

Aaron shrugged, "true though"

Ryan leaned on the radiator next to the grubby stairs, "I'll tell you what...there IS something in that...see her over there...Rob they call her..."

"Rob?"

"Yeah AS IN Roberta...but anyway...Frankie told me that this Rob likes to wear Yfronts"

Aaron screwed his face up, "But why? Where's the sense in that? What she gonna go sticking through it?"

Ryan shrugged, "she says... she fills it out with a rolled up sock"

Aaron laughed out loud. He turned his head to see Scott and Camp Dave walk in. He turned his back on them.

Ryan frowned, "What's up?"

"Them pair...they're a couple of Jackson's mates..."

"Scott and Camp Dave? Everybody on the scene knows them..."

Scott hand his hand on Aaron's shoulder, "Aaron! Long time no see...is this your new bloke?"

Aaron cleared his throat, "errrrrr..."

Ryan nodded, "I'm Ryan"

Camp Dave turned, "have you been here long? I'm a bit concerned about the car..."

Aaron turned, "Why?"

Scott answered, "He's worried that it might not have any wheels left on it when we get back"

Aaron shrugged, "I'm sure it'll be fine..."

_**Later...**_

_**"I TOLD YOU! LOOK!"**_

_**It was late in the afternoon when Aaron and Ryan accompanied Scott and Dave back to the car. And as predicted, the car was on bricks.**_

_**Aaron turned, "I might know where you can get some cheap wheels...just leave it with me yeah"**_

_**Dave and Scott got a cab home, and Aaron and Ryan used their bikes.**_

_**Back at Ryan's place, Aaron jumped onto the sofa and made a few calls, "Yeah, cheers mate I owe yeah..."**_

_**Ryan came in with the beers, "All sorted is it?"**_

_**Aaron nodded, "yeah, my mate Lennie is gonna see to it tomorrow, he owes me a few favours does Lennie"**_

_**"So where did you meet him"**_

_**Aaron screwed his face up, "No where...he's a mate of Cain's, that's all"**_

_**"Soz...it's just that I like you to myself these days"**_

_**Aaron swallowed and looked into his eyes. Ryan leaned forward and they kissed. **_

_**Aaron pulled away and finished his beer.**_

_**"Do you wanna see that new action film?"**_

_**Ryan frowned, "let me guess, it's one of them sort of films where all sorts of limbs get lopped off left right and centre"**_

_**Aaron's smile quickly faded and he reached for his cigs, "Do you mind if I pop out?"**_

_**Ryan sat back, "you can smoke in here if you want to"**_

_**Aaron shook his head and moved to the door, "Nahhhh, I need some fresh air thanks"**_

_**Ryan had to laugh at that...fresh air? Not so fresh more like.**_

Outside, Aaron sat on the frontage steps puffing away. He looked up when he heard the hissing. Somebody was hiding behind a nearby post. Aaron stood up and growled out, "Whos there?"

Ross showed himself. Hood up and hands in his pockets.

Aaron was tense, "YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING ME!"

Ross held up his hands, "Aaron...hear me out yeah, please"

"How did YOU know I were here? Following me are yah?"

Ross flashed him a grin, "good-looking lad like you..."

"CUT THE CRAP!"

"Alright...look, I just need somewhere to get my head down. Invite me in yeah...just say I'm a mate that's just passing"

"LIKELY STORY"

"Please...I've had a week on the street and I stink"

"Yeah you do", said Aaron turning his nose up.

Ross tilted his head, "please Aaron...you can swing it for me, I bet"

Aaron huffed, looked up to the flat and nodded, "Alright...but let ME do the talking"

Ross looked grateful, "cheers Aaron"

Aaron glared at him, "Oh don't go thanking me yet...I want to KNOW exactly how MY Mum ended up being run off the road..."

"You know how"

"No I don't...not really...I want to hear it FROM YOU"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	50. Chapter 50

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

Aaron came in through the door to the apartment. Ross was with him.

Ryan looked up, "You took your time...Oh...whose this?"

Aaron swallowed down, "Errrrr, this is a mate of mine..."

Ross downed his hood and beamed a grin, "SIMON...I'm Simon", he could feel the daggers from from Aaron at using a name of somebody he knew.

Aaron faced Ryan, "He just called me...he's been kicked out by his parents...FOR BEING GAY"

It was Ross's turn for the daggers for Aaron. Ryan came forward, "That's awful...I HATE it when parents chuck out their kids because they are gay"

Ross turned and plastered on a fake smile, "I'm FAR from kid mate...but...I was crashing at their's and now I'm not"

Aaron headed towards the bathroom, "He just needs to clean himself up...you don't mind do yah?"

Ryan shrugged, "Why would I? A friend of yours is a friend of mine and all that..."

As Ross went into the bathroom he stuck his finger in his throat and was pointing in Ryan's direction.

"You best be quick SIMON, me and Ryan have plans for tonight"

Ross unclipped his belt and pulled down his jeans, he winked at Aaron, "Awwww you not gonna stay and watch", he teased.

"Don't PUSH it"

And he closed the door on him.

_Ryan was leaning on the kitchen counter when Aaron came over to him._

_"Who is he again?"_

_"Who him? Simon...he just said"_

_Ryan gave a suspicious look, "If HE'S called Simon, my names Peggy"_

_Aaron bit his lips and lost the eye contact._

_"Aaron..."_

_"Ok ok...He's my step brother...he doesn't get on with his dad..."_

_"Your Mums husband, that James bloke? What I've seen of him, he's well rid int he?"_

_"It's a long story...but, Ross...that's his REAL name, I NEED him to go back to the village and clear the air..."_

_"What over...Aaron...?"_

_Aaron met his gaze again, "Because HE was in the same van that knocked down my Mum, that's why"_

_Ryan was shocked._

_"I'm sorry mate...but I NEED Ross to go back...HE needs to face up to what has been done so they can STOP putting it all on me"_

_Ryan looked up, "What do you me ON YOU? How are YOU involved in all of this?"_

_Aaron sat down into the armchair, "I was involved...there was gonna be this robbery in town and I was apart of it...JUST THE DRIVER MIND...and it was gonna be a victimless crime and all that"_

_Ryan looked shell-shocked, "Is there such a thing?"_

_Aaron turned, "MY Mum was the victim...Ross's mate dropped the van off into the village where I work, but thing is, MUM decided to borrow it to go to the wholesalers...THEY saw it in town..."_

_"And why were THEY so hot on it? Why did they chase her..."_

_Aaron swallowed down hard, "Because there were GUNS in the back, that's why, and they could see I wasn't driving..."_

_"She WASN'T ment to be knocked off the road"_

_Both turned their heads to see Ross leaning the bathroom door frame. He looked all fresh and clean with his jeans pulled back on, "SHE lost control of the van, nobody ran her off the road"_

_Aaron stood up from the armchair, "YOU need to go back Ross!"_

_"Why?"_

_Aaron darted to him and jabbed him with his finger, "Because that lot think it's ALL ME...that I'm ALL to blame...YOU'VE gotta take your part in all of this!"_

_"and why would I do that? Do you KNOW what my dad will do to me?"_

_Aaron screwed his face up, "YOU are scared of James? Why don't you just TELL him that YOU wasn't doing the driving...there'll be hell to pay, but it'll all get washed over in a couple of days"_

_Ross looked to the floor considering what he was saying._

_"Or is THIS IT...walking the streets and hiding for the rest of your life"_

_Ryan was too quiet in all of this. He looked at one face to the next. He scratched his head, "Look...I think you should BOTH go"_

_Aaron turned, he wasn't expecting that, "What? Ryan, I..."_

_Ryan shook his head, "I don't want to be a part of this, so can YOU and HIM go...NOW"_

_Ross looked Ryan up and down and laughed, "Oh come on Aaron, he's not worth it", Ross was out the door, Ryan took Aaron's arm before he could follow, "Don't bother coming back...I had all this with my Ex, dodgy blokes and allsorts...never again"_

_Aaron tried to get through to him, "I'm NOT like that...I'm NOT"_

_"Just go"_

_Aaron pulled a heavy sigh, gave up and was gone._

_**Outside Aaron was really wound up now, "Thanks for that...you've really messed that up for me"**_  
_**Ross rolled his eyes, "What? Him? He's alright prick him...anyway...nice one...you've done us good there getting us kicked out...if you've stuck with the Simon story we might've gotten away with it...it was only gonna be for ONE night...NOW where am I gonna go"**_

_**Aaron pushed passed him and went to his bike, "You can do what you want...I'm going back to the village, me"**_

_**"What am I supposed to do now?"**_

_**Aaron sat on the bike and shrugged, "You could always come back with me...face things...face your dad"**_

_**Ross turned his nose up.**_

_**"Suit yourself"**_

_**Aaron stuck his crash helmet on but before he could zoom off, Ross hared forward and grabbed the spare from the seat, "I'm gonna regret this..."**_

_**He sat on the back and held tight as Aaron sped off.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	51. Chapter 51

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LIKEABLE OR NOT. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE ITV STUDIO

"...so...you've come home, have yah?"

Ross looked at his dad from where he laid on the sofa for the night. James bored down at him with a great big scowl on his mug.

Ross launched himself up, "Yeah...I came back with Aaron last night..."

James went over to the sink, then turned around, "So what IS this? You come back and everything is going to go back to normal"

Ross shook his head, "No...I mean...everythings okay now, int it? Chas is okay, the robbery never happened and we can ALL move on...yeah?"

"I told you NEVER to come back...EVER!"

Ross was shaking his head as he tried to pull on a sock, "You didn't mean it...you didn't"

Chas was then in the room with her dressing gown around her, she looked at Ross, then to her husband, "What the heck is HE doing here?"

James shot a glare towards his son, "HE'S just going"

Ross jumped to his feet, "I have a name, you know"

Chas was then pulling a face and looked perplexed, "Hang on...HOW did you get in?"

Ross smiled at her, "Your son...Aaron's up stairs"

Chas was putting two and two together, "So he IS still in contact with yah...and there's me thinking he was having NOWT to do with you because of what happened to me"

Aaron was suddenly in the doorway in his vest and jeans, "I didn't do...TILL LAST NIGHT WHEN HE RUINED THINGS FOR ME!"

Ross rolled his eyes at him, "Oh come on Aaron mate, that guy was a Pratt"

James went to the door and opened it, "get OUT Ross..."

Ross headed to the door, but Chas got in his way, "Ohh no...we are NOT gonna be sweeping all this under the rug...I WANT ANSWERS...", she narrowed her eyes at him, "...MAINLY HOW YOU GOT MY AARON INVOLVED WITH ALL OF THIS!"

Ross looked back at Aaron, "He made is OWN decision, he didn't NEED forcing"

Chas grabbed his face and made him look at her, his grin faded, "Oh? And I wonder WHY that is...maybe something like taking advantage of him had something to do with it..."

Aaron stepped forward, "Mum leave it"

"No I won't LEAVE it Aaron...", she looked back at Ross, "...HE had a crush on you and YOU knew that he would've done anything to please you...THAT'S what happened"

Ross laughed, "look...it was ALL just a bit of fun, that's all"

Chas pointed to her chest, "That LANDED me in hospital...there was GUNS in the back of that van, did you know that, did yah?"

Ross held his hands up in his defense, "No I didn't know...what do you take me for, Aaron will you TELL her"

Aaron sighed and shook his head, "he's right Mum, he didn't know...or so he says...but I do believe him because at the end of the day he's not all that"

Ross screwed his face up at him, "you what?"

"You mate...you're just a two-bit car jacker mate...nothing else, end of"

James had to smile at that. Ross shook his head at him, "Oh yeah, have a good laugh why don't yah"

Chas sighed and made all of them face her, "Now listen...this is HOW it's gonna be from now on...Ross...you can stay in the village because I know deep down that your dad misses you"

Ross pulled a face, "Am I ment to believe a word of that?"

James came forward, "...Chas is right...YOU CAN STAY...it's just me and HER that'll be going..."

Chas turned to him sharply, "We've STILL got to discuss that..."

Aaron came forward and shrugged, "You can do all what you want do...I don't give a stuff me..."

Chas frowned at him, "What do you mean by that?"

Aaron reached into his back pocket and handed her a folded up letter. Chas took it and unfolded it, "What's this..."

Aaron perched on the arm of the chair and rubbed his stubble as his mother read the letter.

"...it's a job offer...", she said scanning it, "...I didn't even know you were going for jobs"

"I wasn't...I did when I was inside...jobs for ex-cons and all that...I put my name down for a mechanics job and a few days ago I got that..."

Chas looked up, she seemed to of noticed something after reading it again, she chuckled like it was a joke, "...it says here, the jobs in Brighton..."

Aaron looked at her as he took it back off her, "Yeah it is...that's WHY I'm saying I don't give a stuff...it's because I'm not gonna be here to care"

Chas was getting a bit flustered, she turned to James and Ross, "Can you two leave us alone please..."

"sure...come on Ross...COME ON", Ross huffed out the door, James followed him and closed the door behind him.

Chas leaned on the counter, "So...was you even going to tell me, or was you just planning to run off again"

Aaron screwed his face up at her, "COURSE I WAS GONNA FLAMING TELL YAH, WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?"

"You tell me"

"What?"

"After James told me about YOU being involved in that robbery business...I was beginning to wonder what was going on in that head of yours"

Aaron sat down in the chair proper, "I don't want to spend my life here, Mum...I've tried...MORE THAN ONCE and I can't hack it...I need to get away from here"

"I can UNDERSTAND THAT...but Brighton is such a long way away"

Aaron pulled a face, "I can't help where the job is, I'm lucky to have been offered it"

"But Aaron..."

"NO MUM...IT'S NOT BUT AARON...I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE...AND YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU DO TO..."

"What do you mean?"

"This place...the shit that's happened here! Flaming Scumbag Frank...about what he did to me...WHAT YOUS DID TO HIM...yes, I've moved away before, but it's different this time, because I am ON MY OWN...and you know what, I like it...I can go down to a new place and make NEW friends and make a new LIFE for myself"

"...and where did this Brian fit in with all of this?"

"RYAN, didn't...I'm glad we split up because I was getting scared to tell him because of hurting him...but, thanks to divvy Ross, I don't have to do that now"

"I can't stop you, can I"

Aaron stood and shook his head, "I want to go more than ever now...put ALL of this behind me, apart from you and Adam, I don't have anybody, so apart from yous whose gonna miss me anyway..."

Chas felt choked up as Aaron turned and walked out the room to begin to pack up his stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews welcome from everyone.


	52. Chapter 52

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

Aaron was ready to go. He had packed the little belongings he owned in a small backpack and dumped it at the bottom of the stairs of the pub.

Chas came out from the back room, "Love...at least you're still here...for a moment in the night I thought you still might've gone without a goodbye"

Aaron looked at her, "I wouldn't do that to you...you've been through enough"

Chas looked down to the rucksack, "look at you with your little bag..."

"I like to travel light"

Chas breezed out a chuckle, "I suppose you don't want anything too heavy for your bike do yah"

Aaron peered over her shoulder, "James not around is he?"

"No love...he's gone to work"

"Missing HIM already"

"Love...James isn't a bad bloke, he ISN'T you know...I wish you'd just give him a chance"

"You're joking aren't yah? It were HIM who gladly put ME in the frame for what happened to you"

Aaron sounded right cheesed off. Chas nodded, "Yeah...I know that...but, now with Ross back, HE'LL get his, you just wait"

"I won't hold my breath...", sighed Aaron, "...but...you SHOULD think about leaving all this behind yourself...the change will do you good in all"

Chas looked non-committed, "What ME in the West Country? Don't think it's really me, do you?"

Aaron frowned, "I thought it was Cornwall you were going to?"

Chas laughed, "Yeah it is...same place, love...now, are you gonna let me make you any breakfast before you disappear out of my life"

"What YOUR burnt toast? Nah...I'll take YOU to the café...YOUR treat"

"I'll get my purse"

_**In the Cafe, Aaron sat with his Mum eating bacon rolls. Cain came in, "So...what's all THIS I hear about you moving away"**_

_**Aaron gave Chas a filthy look, but she came to her own defense, "Hey, come on...it's only fair the family know"**_

_**Aaron pulled a face, "just as long as they are not organising goodbye drink or owt...I just want to slip off me"**_

_**Cain turned, "You DON'T have to do this...you've got a job at the garage here, I'll speak to Debbie"**_

_**Aaron shook his head, "I wouldn't take it if she offered, I want to do this...get away"**_

_**Chas leaned forward, "Just as long as you say goodbye to Paddy and Adam"**_

_**Aaron shook his head as he licked the brown sauce off his fingers, "I'm going to, stop going on, yeah"**_

_**When Aaron left, Chas turned to her brother, "I feel helpless for him...he's so alone, Cain"**_

_**"He'll manage"**_

_**Chas sighed as she pushed her plate away, "he still misses Jackson..."**_

_**Cain shrugged, "Yeah, if you say so...but believe me, I saw him the other day and it's better that Aaron's done one...what he told me will only break his heart even more..."**_

After leaving the cafe, Aaron walked down Main Street having a last look around before heading towards Smithy to see Paddy.

It was the figure on the motorbike that took his eye as it came to a halt beside him and removed his crash helmet.

Ryan.

Aaron was somewhat surprized, "What are YOU doing here?"

Ryan ran his hand through his hair, "I was a bit rash last night about kicking you out, I was just angry that YOU lied to me"

Aaron looked like he wanted to fall into a hole, "Look...you shouldn't have come"

"I WANTED to...Aaron...can we talk"

Aaron sighed as he looked at him, "Look...I just as well come out and say it, you did us a big favour last night...it made it easier for me, selfish how that sounds"

"make WHAT easier?"

"breaking up...Ryan, I'm going to Brighton, I've got a job...and I'm going ON MY OWN"

"What? You never said!"

Aaron bit his lip and looked across to Archie's hill, "It was only supposed to be a bit of fun...you and me..."

"It's MORE than that now"

"no it's not...we're over mate"

Ryan grabbed his arm, "So that's it? YOU bugger of to Brighton and we're through?"

Aaron was getting agitated, "YEAH we are...come on Ryan...IT ONLY WAS A BIT OF FUN!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Aaron stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. That was the LAST thing he wanted to hear.

Ryan cleared his throat, "I didn't mean it to happen...but...there, I've said it...I can't help the way I feel, can I?"

Aaron turned and came forward, he took Ryan's' hand they walked towards the field near the river, there they sat in the morning sun on the grassy bank.

"Ryan...I...", he looked at him.

Ryan smiled sadly, "You don't feel the same, do you?"

Aaron chucked a stone into the river with a plop, "no..."

Ryan was choked.

Aaron tried to get the words out, but through the stuttering, he got it out, "I do care for you...that's why put off telling yah...I didn't want to hurt you"

"But you don't love me"

Aaron shook his head no, "...I can't lie to you...I don't...I can't love you if I love somebody else"

Ryan shook his head, "That'll be it...Jackson 'cunt breath' Walsh...he's FOUND somebody else, he'll never look twice at you no more..."

"Don't you think I don't know that...that's why I want to move away...forget him and everything we had...I'm sorry if you fell for me, but I didn't ask you to...lives a bitch when you love someone and they don't love you back no more"

Ryan swallowed down and nodded.

"When we first got together, I was gonna get you and him back together...ask Adam...I even called him to get him and his work mates to build an extension for gran on my parents house...it was only then I realised he had moved on..."

Aaron frowned, "How can you say you love me when you were ready to pair me up with HIM"

"I didn't know how I felt...but I do now..."

Aaron shook his head, "It's too late for all that...I don't feel the same way...you'll be best to go find someone else mate..."

Ryan stepped forward, "You will stay in contact? Facebook and that"

Aaron nodded, "of course", and then he gave Ryan a quick hug and it was very loose as well and then went on his way to Paddy's place. Ryan looked on after him and then jumped on the bike and kick started the engine.

**Paddy was sad but he knew that it would do the lad good.**

**As Aaron pulled away from Adam's farm, and him and his family waving him off, he could still hear the vets parting words.**

**"You have to do what makes you happy Aaron...you've gotta stop doing what's expected of you and I KNOW I've been guilty of that in the past...but you are a grown man...what right do we have to decide what you do in live"**

**Aaron smiled through his visor, yes, he could do it and wondered what adventures lay waiting ahead for him in Brighton.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I might end this saga here, what do you think?**


End file.
